From Gold to Silver
by Ic3 Qu3eN
Summary: When Hermione finds out that she is adopted, she turns to Draco for help. What will this foolish act lead her? RR (I'm not good at summaries!)
1. Hermione

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione sighed contentedly. She had just had a relaxing walk, and she was bathing in a small pool in the forest.  
  
It was the summer after 5th year and Hermione was feeling content and happy, despite the fact that Voldemort was back and his death-eaters were everywhere.  
  
Hermione got out of the pool and dried herself quickly, before changing back into her clothes. Picking up her small picnic basket, Hermione headed home, thinking of sending an owl to Ron and Harry.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione stopped dead. There in front of her was her house, nothing different, except the mark that was slowly dissipating, showing it was shot a few hours ago.  
  
The Dark Mark.  
  
Hermione dropped her basket and ran to the house. She burst through the door and ran blindly through the house, calling for her mother and father.  
  
Finally she found them. They were dead. Lying upon the floor of their room. Terror, horror, disgust, and fear all written across their faces. Unblemished and yet inexplicably dead.  
  
Hermione stood there for what seemed like hours on end. She fell to her knees and trembled in fear, fury, horror, anger, and sadness. Hermione sat on her legs and watched her parents, hoping that they would show some sign of life.  
  
It was too much to ask for. Hours passed and Hermione finally fell a sleep. The last thought that crossed her mind was how her parents showed disgust as one of their final emotions. How strange. . .  
  
*~Dream~*  
  
Voldemort! The most disgusting, lowlife in the world. Disgust? Where had I heard that before?  
  
Harry. No Harry! Don't face him. You will surely die! What would Ron and I do without you?  
  
Ron? RON! Where are you Ron? Where? Not the chamber! The basilisk will kill you! That disgusting basilisk.  
  
My parents. Dead. He had killed them. That bastard. I will kill him for killing what I held dear.  
  
*~End of Dream~*  
  
Hermione woke to the abrupt sound of someone calling her name from the door. Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked around. There, in the doorway stood her two best friends.  
  
Hermione tried to smile but failed miserably. Ron knelt down and tried to comfort Hermione, and Harry just stood there, shocked to the bone.  
  
His hands clenched into fists. Voldemort would pay for this act. He had no doubt it was Voldemort. The disgust and horror. The terror and fear that only Voldemort could give his victims was shown clearly across Hermione's parents' faces.  
  
"Why? Why would he send his cronies to kill my parents? What's so special about them?" Hermione cried onto Ron's shoulder and refused to look up.  
  
Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Not his cronies. Him. He came himself. The telltale signs. My wand is trembling in my pocket because it can read the residue of his magic. The disgust on your parent's faces. It could only be Voldemort."  
  
Hermione nodded numbly and sat down on the couch. Suddenly a thought hit her. "Where am I going to stay?"  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks and stared at Hermione.  
  
"'Mione do you honestly think we would leave you here by yourself?" asked Harry testily. Ron nodded vigorously in agreement. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what to think now. I don't know whether I'll be adopted, I don't know whether I'll be inheriting the money, or the house, I don't know whether I'll be able to live for much longer, and I don't know whether I can return to Hogwarts." Hermione said, staring at the lifeless bodies of her parents.  
  
All her questions were answered when a beautiful chocolate brown owl with golden eyes swept into the house and landed right on top of Hermione.  
  
Hermione stroked the bird lovingly and took the letter off the owl's leg, expecting it to fly off. It didn't.  
  
There were two letters. They were both addressed to her. Setting aside the slightly larger one, she unfolded the first letter.  
  
Hermione read the letter and squealed in delight. Ron and Harry looked at each other puzzled at the sudden change of mood.  
  
Hermione looked at the boys, her eyes shining. "I get to keep the owl!"  
  
Harry and Ron broke into smiles.  
  
"What are you gonna call it 'Mione?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione sat for a few moments before clapping her hands. "I know! I'll call her (it's a female owl) Athis after the greek goddess of war Athena!"  
  
Harry and Ron were now really puzzled. Why the goddess of war?  
  
"Do you know why?" asked an ecstatic Hermione. The boys shook their heads. "Because she came to me in the middle of a war!"  
  
Realization dawned on the boys and they smiled.  
  
"That's a great idea 'Mione!" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah! Come on. Ministry people will handle the situation from now. We can Floo to Ron's house from here." Harry pulled the pair over to the fireplace and pulled a little pouch from his pocket.  
  
He offered the pouch to Hermione first, who threw the powder into the fireplace, and immediately the fiery red flames changed to an emerald green.  
  
Stepping into the fire, Hermione called, "The Burrow!"  
  
With a whoosh she disappeared, both of her letters slipped in her pocket. Waiting to be opened.  
  
Ron and Harry followed suit and left the house. They couldn't wait to get away from the horrors of that afternoon.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Herm. Why don't you open that other letter of yours?" asked Harry, as he put Ron in check.  
  
"What?" Hermione snapped from her daydream, and stroked her owl fondly. "Well, I forgot about it really."  
  
"Well read it! It might say who it's from." Ron urged.  
  
The three had puzzled over who had written the letters to Hermione for quite some time.  
  
Hermione hadn't told them it had said 'from your loving parents' at the bottom of the first letter.  
  
"Oh fine! Just so you will stop bugging me!" Hermione snapped irritably. Ron gave her a playful punch on the arm, which she responded to with a death glare.  
  
Hermione drew her letters out and began to read the letter. Her eyes widened as she read.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
We're sorry you had to find out this way. We love you to pieces. We  
had made a deal with You-Know-Who before you were born, and it we  
didn't want to tell you about it because we were so scared of him.  
Well Hermione. . .  
  
Hermione gasped audibly and blacked out.  
  
Harry picked up the letter and began to read aloud.  
  
"Dearest Hermione. . ."  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: OK. Is it alright? Well, I took a long time thinking about the storyline. Just tell me what you think of it. Please?  
  
Stories I recommend: Of Silver and Gold The Gilded Lily Reading your soul  
  
K, cya! UNTIL NEXT TIME! (P.S. I would like it if you put even a small review in!)  
  
~sLy7h3r1n H3@rT~  
  
*~+~* 


	2. Plots and plans

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
"We're sorry you had to find out this way. We love you to pieces. We had made a deal with You-Know-Who before you were born, and it we didn't want to tell you about it because we were so scared of him. Well Hermione. . ." Harry continued. His eyes widened in shock as he continued reading.  
  
"Michael Granger and Laura Granger are not your true parents. We are. That is to say Rupert Avery and Morgana Salis. We are so sorry you had to find out like this. I hear that the Dark Lord killed your parents and Hermione, we love you but we couldn't let the Dark Lord get you." Harry trailed off and put the letter away.  
  
Ron looked at him puzzledly and was about to ask why he didn't continue reading when Harry answered for him, "She wouldn't want us reading her letter." Ron made an 'o' with his mouth and the two began to help Hermione onto the couch.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and blinked several times. She was comfortable and what she was lying on was very squishy but where was she?  
  
The last thing Hermione remembered before blacking out was reading a letter addressed to her. Thinking back, she remembered and fell back onto the pillow that was propped up behind her head.  
  
Harry bustled in with a tray of food. He hurried over to Hermione and checked her temperature before setting the tray down.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked as he dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth.  
  
Hermione picked up the cloth and threw it halfway across the living room.  
  
"My parents were my adoptive parents. My true parents are DEATH EATERS!" Hermione moaned as she sat up.  
  
Harry snapped to attention and Ron sauntered in just as Hermione said those fateful words.  
  
"How. . . how do. . . how d'you know?" Ron stuttered as he tried to figure out how Hermione knew.  
  
"Well, for starters, they made a deal with Voldemort and the only deal you can make is 'join his death eater group or die' and second, no one calls Voldemort the Dark Lord unless you're a death eater, and last of all, their last name is AVERY! Hello? Avery ring a bell Harry?" Hermione fumed as she trashed around on the couch, trying to untangle herself.  
  
Ron looked stunned and Harry was having flashbacks to his dreams.  
  
"Yes, Avery, I remember now. I think he was stuffing up or something so Voldemort must have sent death eaters to kill you and your adoptive parents. Or something like that. Anyway, they killed your adoptive parents to make your true parents upset!" Harry said as he put two-and-two together.  
  
Hermione sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Oh this is great! My true parents were tricked into Voldemort's service, my adoptive parents are dead, because of my true parents, and I am completely at a loss to what is going on!" Hermione wailed as she headed up the stairs of the Burrow.  
  
"'Mione" Ron began, but Harry cut him off with a shake of his head.  
  
"Leave her to her thoughts for a while. She'll cool down sooner or later so let's just wait for her to come back down."  
  
Ron nodded and the two sat down and began a game of chess.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"It is done?" came a hiss from under the hood.  
  
"Yes my Lord. Everything is in place for her to join. She only needs training in Dark Magic and she'll be ready to become one of us," answered the man who had his head bowed low to the figure in front of him.  
  
"You have done well, Avery. Your daughter shall become great amongst the death eaters. Just don't give the game away, otherwise the old fool will find out."  
  
"Yes my Lord." Avery muttered.  
  
"You've pleased Lord Voldemort. You shall receive a gift from me to give to your daughter. Her birthday is on the 27th of September. Give her the package I leave in your house. Dismissed."  
  
The man backed out and swept off. His black robes billowing in the darkness and a cruel smile playing across his lips.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Father!"  
  
The man whipped around to face the pale-faced boy, puffed from running.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Father, mother says that I'll be getting my initiation soon. She also told me that I was going to be training another at Hogwarts. She said that the other student will be coming over to stay during the Christmas holidays. Is it true? Will the other student be receiving the mark as well?" the boy said breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, my son. It is true. However, it is not one of Slytherin house and you may not like what I'm going to tell you. It is a girl in Gryffindor. Especially placed there to get close to Harry Potter. Her name is Hermione Granger and she is not a muggle born. In fact she is a pure-blooded half- veela." A thin smile crossed the older man's face.  
  
"She'll be easy to break once she's here. I must go now. The Dark Lord calls for me. He has needs of my service." With that he swept off leaving behind the young boy, who had just turned 16.  
  
"Granger eh? Well I guess this isn't going to be too hard after all!"  
  
The blond-haired boy walked back to his mansion, preparing what he needed to teach the 'supposed mudblood.'  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione sighed as she looked into the box that contained all her adoptive parents' belongings. There were a few things she could use, like the make- up, which she had never used before, and various clothing items that fitted her.  
  
Hermione reached into the bottom of the box and found a small pouch. She opened the little pouch, curious at what it was doing here, of all places. Hermione tipped the contents of the bag out and there, in front of her eyes were ten 100-pound notes.  
  
Hermione squealed and immediately raced off to ask Molly if she could go shopping in London. There were so many things she needed. New clothes, more ink, a couple more quills and that sort of thing.  
  
Molly quickly agreed and Hermione quickly grabbed some floo powder and threw into the blazing fire. She stepped in and shouted, "Leaky Cauldron!"  
  
Harry and Ron quickly followed. They couldn't let Hermione get hurt by anything on the other end.  
  
*~+~*  
  
After hours and hours of shopping, Hermione was finally satisfied. She had bought a whole new wardrobe that, although seemed conservative, hugged every inch of her upper and lower body.  
  
Hermione had bought several tank tops, a couple mini skirts, jeans that flared out at the end, and several tops. All of her clothing had matching items, and Hermione was ecstatic.  
  
She had bought some jewelry as well, such as earrings, bracelets and several necklaces as well.  
  
Hermione finally arrived at the grate and stepped in. She nearly didn't fit because she had so many bags. Even buying so many things, Hermione had only spent 300 pounds, which was not much considering what she got.  
  
After several seconds, Hermione finally stepped out into the Weasley's living room.  
  
She rushed up to her 'room' (which was really just a part of Ginny's room) and quickly started to pack for the trip to Hogwarts the next day.  
  
Hermione couldn't wait to wear all her new clothes, and she couldn't care less if people stared. She had filled out over the holidays and was looking really great. Her hair had straightened and was streaked with dark brown and black and her chocolate brown eyes were darkening to a black-brown.  
  
Hermione fell onto her bed and sighed happily. This year was going to be great.  
  
How great, Hermione had no idea.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: OK! This took me about a nanosecond to think of and about an hour to write! Wow! Anyway, if you see that little button in the bottom left corner of your screen, it says 'Submit Review' and there's a button that says 'Go' next to it? Well press that little button and write what you think of my story! :P Thanks!  
  
~sLy7h3r1n H3@rT~  
  
*~+~* 


	3. Hogwarts Express

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
A/A/N: There is some coarse language in this chapter. But it's kind of harsh so yeah. . .  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione stepped onto the platform, looking dazzling in her brown, leather mini skirt (it was slightly longer than a true mini skirt) and her light brown tank top, that hugged every part of her upper body.  
  
The Gryffindor 6th years were staring at Hermione in delight. Especially Parvati and Lavender who ran over to Hermione.  
  
" 'Mione!" squealed Lavender ecstatically.  
  
"YOU LOOK FANTASTIC!" Parvati said, her jaw was dropped in surprise.  
  
Heading towards the Hogwarts Express, she went to find Harry and Ron who had gone ahead of her. She flicked her wand and sent her trunk (it was matching her ensemble because Hermione charmed it to be like that) off to the luggage compartment.  
  
She went down to the end of the carriage and there stood in front of her, was Draco and his cronies, standing in her way.  
  
Draco had changed over the summer as well. He had trained very hard and had built his muscles up, and it wasn't very clear through his loose t-shirt (it was black) and loose pants, but Hermione could see he had been working out. His blond hair had darkened slightly in colour and his stormy grey eyes had a slight of blue in them.  
  
Hermione's heart fluttered for two seconds before she mentally threw that thought out of head.  
  
"Granger! How nice to see you. Great to hear that you're no longer a mudblood. Just adopted crap." Draco sneered.  
  
No matter what, he had to keep up his mean demeanor around this girl otherwise the plan would backfire.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly, which confused Goyle and Crabbe, however Draco held his ground.  
  
"Hello Draco." Hermione purred.  
  
Draco smiled wickedly. "Nice to see you know your manners still, after what you're wearing."  
  
Hermione merely smiled again and pushed past Draco to find Harry and Ron who were waiting for her at the back of the train.  
  
Draco watched through narrowed eyes as Hermione walked off jauntily, her body seductive.  
  
Shaking his head, Draco headed off to find a Pansy-free compartment.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Hermione!" Harry cried as Hermione stepped through the door.  
  
"We thought we lost you!" Ron said, grinning.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Ginny who was sitting there as well.  
  
"Hey Gin!" Hermione said as she turned to talk to the red-head who was hiding behind Witch Weekly.  
  
"Hi 'Mione. Hey look at this 'Mione. They've got an article on your parents and the murder!" Ginny said, her eyes wide in amazement.  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed the magazine and started to read. She half-way through the article (it was about 10 pages long because it was the most recent muggle killing and the only one in about a month) when Draco stepped through.  
  
"Oh look! It's Potty and Weasel and Weasel's sister! Oh, I see that the only true pureblood here besides myself is Granger. How nice! She isn't talking to me. Not like I care. She's always a mudblood to me." Draco smirked.  
  
Ron stood up, ready to punch the daylights out of Malfoy, when Harry and Ginny stood up and held him by the collar.  
  
Hermione kept reading, completely ignoring everyone in the whole compartment. Finally, she set the magazine down and observed the scene before her.  
  
"Draco, why don't I talk to you outside?" Hermione looked reassuringly at Harry and Ron and Ginny and stepped outside, closing the door behind her, leaving Crabbe and Goyle in the compartment.  
  
"Draco why don't you leave us alone this trip?" Hermione said seductively.  
  
Draco smirked and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Sure thing, but you owe me one."  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly and answered, "Thank you." She turned abruptly and entered the compartment, shooing Crabbe and Goyle out as she went in.  
  
Draco smirked again and headed off to his compartment. Score! He now had Grange- no Avery in debt. Excellent!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione sighed, why did she have to resort to flirting? She sat back down and picked up Witch Weekly again.  
  
Harry was curious as to how Hermione managed to shoo Draco off when he had been bothering them 5 years straight.  
  
"Um. . . Hermione how did you get Malfoy to like. . . get lost?" he asked attentively.  
  
Hermione grinned mischievously. "Well, I kind of flirted with him and he left!"  
  
Ron gaped and his expression of surprise quickly turned to anger.  
  
"HERMIONE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THIS IS MALFOY WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! WE DON'T FLIRT WITH MALFOY'S! WE HATE THEM. THAT'S WHAT MALFOY'S ARE FOR!" Ron fumed as he ranted on. "YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND BATTING YOUR EYELASHES AT THEM SO THEY'LL GO AWAY! IT'S NOT RIGHT! I DON'T WANT YOU GOING OFF AND FLIRTING WITH HIM ANYMORE! DO YOU HEAR?"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron so viciously, he stepped back in shock. "Don't you ever accuse me of that again!" she hissed.  
  
"I'm through with you Ronald Weasley! I've had enough of your stupid, protective ranting. Ginny is seeing someone, and do you know why you don't know? Because she's afraid of you Ron! She's afraid of her own brother! Is that something to be proud of Ron? Making your own sister so afraid of you that she doesn't tell you what she does is nothing to be proud of. Ron you make me sick sometimes and I put up with it, but now I've had enough!" Hermione said ferociously before stalking off and out of the compartment.  
  
Ginny followed suit and headed out after Hermione, leaving Harry and Ron gaping.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione was furious. Ginny didn't mind, because what Hermione had said was completely true and she liked Hermione for her honesty, so she followed her around the train.  
  
Hermione decided that she was going to side with Draco. Now she knew why Mal- no Draco hated Harry and Ron so much.  
  
Hermione was still fuming, and she needed someone who agreed with her to shout at.  
  
Heading down the train, she finally found the compartment Draco was in. He was by himself and staring out the window, but as soon as Hermione walked in, he snapped to attention.  
  
Draco smirked. He knew that Hermione was going to find him sooner or later during the train ride, so he had purposely sat in an empty compartment.  
  
"Draco! Now I know why you hate those two-faced bastards! Ron is so fucking protective of everyone. It's like he owns you or something, and it is so fucking annoying! Ginny, sit down! (Ginny obeyed and sat down next to Hermione who was still ranting) He thinks that you're his plaything or something! God! You know, I flirted with you to get you to leave, but they took it the wrong way and Ron started to lecture me on what to do! He's so fucking annoying! Right? Right Ginny? He scares Ginny, his own sister!"  
  
Ginny nodded nervously, but nodded all the same. Hermione crossed her arms and waited for Draco to comment.  
  
Draco chuckled quietly and looked at the two girls in front of him.  
  
"Well, I'd say that is an understatement Grange- no Avery." Draco said, emphasizing Avery.  
  
Hermione blinked and didn't react, but Ginny nearly hit the roof.  
  
"What? She's an Avery! Wowa! When did you find that out! Oh my god! I'm in a compartment with two death eater children! Help!" Ginny squealed before running out.  
  
Hermione smirked, imitating Draco perfectly. "Well, I guess no one told her." Hermione moved to sit next to Draco.  
  
He made room for her and answered. "Well, I guess I can't call you mudblood anymore so what should I call you? Hermione, Avery, or 'Mione?" Draco smirked again.  
  
Hermione sat for a moment. "Well, since I'm going to be spending more time with you than the jerks, I suppose you can call me 'Mione."  
  
"Ok then. Well, I have to go annoy Potty and Weasel. I suppose you won't object?" Draco asked, his eyes glittering maliciously. Hermione shook her head. "Well perhaps you want to join me?"  
  
Hermione smiled wickedly. "Why of course Draco! What a wonderful idea!"  
  
Draco offered his arm to Hermione, and she took it, and they went off to get Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Ginny burst through the compartment door and sat down opposite Ron.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me that Hermione was the daughter of death eaters!?" Ginny wailed.  
  
Harry went and sat next to Ginny and put an arm on Ginny's shoulder, who was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
She cried into Harry's shirt and sat on his lap, her arms around his neck.  
  
Harry soothed Ginny before turning to Ron defiantly. "Ron, Ginny's been seeing me, although I don't know why you didn't see it before." Harry smirked. "I suppose Ginny was very secretive about it."  
  
Ron was dumbfounded. He opened his mouth two or three times before deciding to keep it closed.  
  
Ginny's crying subsided and she dried her tears and in a few moments she was looking perfectly composed.  
  
"So, who wants some food? I'll go get some stuff off the food trolley. It's passed already but I can go get some more." Ginny smiled.  
  
Ron was relieved. "Oh, nah. We don't need any more food. After all, Harry bought all this stuff." Ron held up a paper bag, filled to the brim with lollies.  
  
Ginny grinned. "Pass it over here!" Ginny quickly grabbed the bag and pulled out Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
  
She shoved a few in her mouth and just as she did the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Oh don't eat too many Weasel. You might get fat. Then Potty won't snog you in the Astronomy Tower at night!" Draco smirked.  
  
Ginny blushed uncontrollably. Ron gaped and Harry stared. There, standing behind Draco was his cronies, and. . . Hermione.  
  
"What Harry? Surprised to see me? I came here to join you and I bumped into Draco and his cronies. I thought he was heading here, so I followed. Draco, please let me through!" Hermione hissed.  
  
Draco let Hermione through, dislike written across every feature of his face, although inside, he was smirking at Potty and Weasel. Hermione and himself had formulated a plan, and she was to rejoin the Trio.  
  
"PHEW! Hermione, I thought for a moment there. . ." Harry began, but Hermione interrupted him with a wave of her hand.  
  
"I know what it looked like. Now, MALFOY! GET LOST!" she whispered, which was worse than her shouting.  
  
Draco backed out, smirking.  
  
Hermione slammed the door shut and sat back down. Smiling she turned to everyone. "Now, where were we?"  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Well, there wasn't much coarse language but it was very harsh! And don't flame me! I'm sorry I did it this way! Anyway, please submit a review! I really need it! :P  
  
K, till next time!  
  
~sLy7h3r1n H3@rT~  
  
*~+~* 


	4. First Day

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione sighed inwardly. Why did she have to sit with the GRYFFINDORS? Not like she minded, but sitting with Gryffindors meant sitting with Harry and Ron and she did not want that.  
  
Hermione sighed again and started to eat her chicken, looking dainty and prim while she did it. Parvati tried to copy Hermione, but failed. She frowned as she ate. Hermione looked elegant even when she was eating. What was the world coming to?  
  
Hermione put her fork down. She had eaten enough, even though she hadn't even eaten half of her food. Putting her fork and knife down onto her plate, she watched as the food disappeared and the plate became sparkling clean once more.  
  
Hermione looked longingly over at the Slytherin table where Draco was talking to Blaise, and trying to avoid Pansy, who was at his elbow.  
  
Hermione smirked and watched as Draco looked over at her. She smiled and he winked at her. Her heart melted but just as quickly as it had come, it left. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron and pretended to be absorbed in conversation.  
  
After everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up. "Will the prefects please lead the 1st years up to their dorms. That is all. Dismissed."  
  
Hermione looked at Dumbledore with dislike. It wasn't much, but Draco could already see the dark shining out of her.  
  
Smirking, he waited at the gargoyle where he had agreed to meet Hermione. Draco didn't wait long before a breathless Hermione came racing up to him.  
  
"Draco! It's horrible sitting with those. . . those. . ." Hermione couldn't place her finger on the word she searched for.  
  
"Bastards?" Draco smirked. "Muggle lovers?" Hermione fell into Draco's arms.  
  
"Yes. They are bastards, muggle lovers, disgusting." Hermione looked up at Draco. "Nothing like you."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Well, you can't expect everyone to be a Malfoy. After all, us Malfoy's don't approve of having more than one child. Unless it's a girl, because then you must produce a boy."  
  
Hermione detangled herself from Draco, her eyes shining. "Well, the plan is working. They don't suspect a thing. I better go now, otherwise they'll think I'm up to something."  
  
Hermione quickly waved goodbye to Draco and hurried off. Draco smirked. Hermione would be a great death eater.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione reached the group just as they had got to the portrait hole.  
  
Harry grinned at her. "And where were you?"  
  
Hermione shot him a glare. "I was talking to Professor McGonagall about classes." Hermione lied.  
  
Ron sniggered. "Yeah right."  
  
Hermione glared at the both of them and stepped through the portrait hole, closing it behind her.  
  
Harry tried to protest and waited for the fat lady to move when he realized he didn't know the password.  
  
"Um, Ron do you know the password?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shook his head numbly. "Wasn't told." Ron groaned and sat down.  
  
Harry followed suit and they waited for someone to come and open the portrait door for them.  
  
After about ten minutes, Hermione finally opened the door, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Why Harry! Ron! What are you doing? Sitting out here in the cold corridor! You could catch a cold!" Hermione said, feigning concern.  
  
"HERMIONE! WHAT DID YOU KEEP US OUT FOR?" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron. You shouldn't shout. It could get you in trouble!" Hermione tutted, shaking her head at the same time.  
  
At that moment, Snape came sweeping down the corridor. Hermione quickly whisked inside before Snape saw her.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" he said softly.  
  
"Well you see Professor, Hermione closed the portrait behind her and we didn't know the password so we waited out here." Harry began but Snape cut him off.  
  
"Potter! What an unlikely story! Miss. Granger wouldn't try such a thing, in fact here she comes now!" Snape said furiously.  
  
Hermione had stepped out, in her robes. "Harry! Ron! What are you doing outside?" Hermione gasped, acting perfectly surprised.  
  
"Well, gentlemen. I think detention for lying about a fellow student and lying to a professor. Monday evening 7 o'clock sharp, my classroom. Now off to bed." Snape then swept off, his robes billowing out behind him.  
  
Harry turned on Hermione. "What are you trying to achieve?" he asked, his face contorted in fury and annoyance.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly. "Now, now Harry. That was payback for what Ron did to me on the train. You just happened to be a bystander who got caught in the cross-fire!" Hermione giggled.  
  
Ron's face (which was already bright red from anger) turned purple and just before he exploded Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You can blow off at me, but I'll just go through the portrait and you won't be able to get in, again, or you can save yourself the energy and come back in with me. Now choose."  
  
Harry glared at Ron menacingly, and Ron finally gave in. "Fine!" he spat.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly and stepped through the door to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione sighed. Why did the teachers always ask so many stupid questions? Before, Hermione would've been the first with her hand up, but now she couldn't care less. The teachers were surprised but very much relieved. They really hated having a student that always knew everything. Teachers are, after all, humans too.  
  
If the Gryffindors had classes with Slytherins Hermione would always sit in the half where Slytherins sat. Harry and Ron couldn't explain this, but they always shook it off, thinking that Hermione was still mad at them from the train ride there.  
  
Hermione loved it when Harry and Ron left her with the Slytherins during those classes, because it meant she could talk with Draco when they weren't looking.  
  
This so happened to be a class like that (Potions) and Hermione was sitting next to Draco.  
  
" 'Mione, if you want we can jig next class and go and find somewhere to talk." Draco purred seductively into Hermione's ear. She kicked him from under the desk and smiled at him.  
  
"Of course. I mean Harry and Ron have divination next so they won't realize I'm gone. I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement." Hermione whispered back, her eyes on the teacher and Harry and Ron.  
  
She quickly snapped to attention, like nothing had been happening and answered Snape's question.  
  
"The bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and can save you from most poisons." Hermione rattled, as if she was a walking encyclopedia.  
  
Snape sneered. He had hoped to catch the girl off guard. Why was the brat talking to Malfoy? She'd better be watched. However it was probably to tell him to piss off.  
  
Shaking his head, he dismissed the class and sat down. What a crummy first day! And he still had 1st years Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, 7th years Gryffindors and Slytherins and 4th year Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw *and* 3rd year Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione shot her hand into the air. Professor Vector looked up at Hermione in surprise.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Um, please Professor, I'm not feeling well. May I please go to the Hospital wing?" Hermione said, as she swallowed one of Fred and George's skiving snackboxes.  
  
Professor Vector watched the girl in surprise. "Why of course, Miss Granger. Please take your things with you."  
  
Hermione nodded her head and raced out of class. She quickly swallowed the other end of the snackbox and headed off to the seventh floor.  
  
She arrived at the Room of Requirement several moments after Draco. He had already opened it, and she stepped inside.  
  
She spotted him sprawled across a sofa, waiting for her to come in.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione cried, dropping her bag at the doorway and flinging herself across the room onto the sofa.  
  
Draco smirked. "You don't have to be that excited to see me."  
  
Hermione imitated Draco's smirk and replied, "Well, you would be if you had to spend 10 agonizing minutes with Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and lots of Gryffindors!"  
  
Draco grinned wickedly. "I have a letter for you from that owl over there. It seems to have known you'd be here."  
  
Hermione edged closer to Draco and opened the letter. She smiled as she read.  
  
The letter said:  
  
Dear Hermione, I hope you're having a good time at Hogwarts. Well I think you know that you have nowhere to stay during Christmas Holidays except for Hogwarts, so I thought you might want to stay with us. The only thing is, we are really busy at the moment, so we're staying at Malfoy Manor just as a matter of convenience. I'm sure you'll enjoy staying a Malfoy Manor, after all I hear you've made friends with Draco, Lucius' son. Well, I look forward to seeing my girl during the holidays.  
Love,  
Morgana/mum  
  
Hermione squealed in excitement. "Draco! I'm going to your place to stay over Christmas!"  
  
Draco smirked. "Now isn't that fantastic. . ." he trailed off, waiting for Hermione to start the conversation.  
  
"Now, back to business. Oh, by the way, you don't suppose your father would disapprove would he?" Hermione asked, worried.  
  
"Of course not 'Mione." Draco said.  
  
Hermione visibly sighed with relief. "Um. . . hmmm anyway Potty and Weasel are completely buying the lies I give them. Like I'm sitting with Slytherins because I'm still mad at them, and that whenever I'm nasty to them, it's because I'm PMSing. Honestly, you can't PMS every day!"  
  
Draco smirked. This girl was going to be an excellent death eater.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm just making them friends first. :P Now don't all go to sleep -_- you have to review! :P K, otherwise I'm gonna be real mad! :P K, that's all.  
  
~sLy7h3r1n H3@rT~  
  
*~+~* 


	5. Absolutely Balling!

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione woke to someone shaking her gently. She blinked several times before her vision cleared. There in front of her was Draco, shaking her awake.  
  
"Come on! You slept through class. We've got to go otherwise someone might suspect something." Draco said urgently.  
  
"Ok Draco. Just wait a moment." Hermione got to her feet, wobbling slightly before she got her balance back.  
  
She quickly grabbed a brush on one of the tables and dragged it through her hair quickly before, satisfied with her appearance, stepped through the door, as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
Hermione raced after Draco and down the stairs, skidding to a halt in front of the great hall doors. She stepped through and went to sit next to Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco followed suit 10 minutes after Hermione, looking very grumpy and disdainful (as usual). He headed towards the Slytherin table, but not before he sent a wink in Hermione's direction. He knew that only she would catch it, because Hermione would be looking for it.  
  
Hermione sighed. They had Transfiguration and then Charms before the day finished. It was completely Gryffindor, and therefore she had no time to talk to Draco, until they met again the next day.  
  
Hermione prayed for Christmas to hurry up and get here! Standing up, Hermione headed off to Transfiguration, hoping that McGonagall was sick.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Finally classes finished, and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When she got there, everyone was chattering excitedly about something. Everyone was swarming the noticeboard so Hermione went to have a look.  
  
Her heart sank. There was to be a Christmas Ball on the last weekend of school. Hermione knew who she wanted to go with but the whole school would explode before she could go with Draco.  
  
Sighing, she headed up the stairs to the girls dorm, when Ron came running up to her.  
  
"OI! Hermione!" Ron called, as he attempted to run up the slide the girls stairs had turned into.  
  
Hermione slid down and waited for Ron to follow suit. "What?" she snapped irritably.  
  
"Well, you know how there's a ball on, well. . ." Ron stopped, unsure of himself. "Dyouwannagoballwime?"  
  
Hermione knew what Ron was asking but she decided to humiliate him a bit.  
  
"What? Can you speak in English Ron? I don't quite understand mumbo jumbo language." Hermione smirked.  
  
Ron screwed up his courage and said, "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Hermione smirked again. "I'll think about it. Now shoo! I am going upstairs to study!"  
  
Ron looked crestfallen but he headed off to where Harry and Ginny were sitting, looking victorious. The two drew the obvious conclusion and congratulated him on his success on thawing the ice queen.  
  
Hermione was furious that Ron had the nerve to act as if she had said yes. She had no intention of going at all, if she couldn't go with Draco, but she couldn't very well tell anybody (Not even Draco) that.  
  
Hermione stomped off to her dorm and pulled out her books. After several minutes of reading, she put them back into her bag. She couldn't concentrate. Sighing, she laid back on her bed and decided it was time to pay Draco a visit.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco hummed to himself as he thumbed through the pages of 1000 magical herbs and fungi. He already knew everything off by heart, but still he revised.  
  
Finally he snapped his book shut. Since there were only four boys in 6th year, they all got private rooms. Draco was bored and he wanted to talk to Hermione but he knew that was impossible.  
  
Sighing, he began to make a castle out of Exploding snap cards. He had built 4 layers when Hermione came in.  
  
Draco hadn't noticed Hermione's entrance, so she sneaked up behind him.  
  
"Hello Draco." Hermione whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
Draco was stunned. He turned around slowly and saw Hermione standing there, in her red ensemble.  
  
Hermione was wearing a mini skirt that only just covered her thighs, and a red-orange tank top that hugged her whole upper body.  
  
Draco smirked. "Couldn't wait to see me huh?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and sat down in Draco's lap. "I missed my Draco." Putting a puppy face, she looked at Draco innocently.  
  
Draco snorted and snaked his arms around her waist. "Well, are you going to tell me how you got here?" His warm breath sending a tingle up Hermione's spine.  
  
She spun around and pointed at the fireplace. "You have to press the bricks in a certain combo and it opens to a secret passage. It leads to right outside the room of requirement. Even Harry, who supposedly knows every single secret passage, doesn't know some of the passages I know. Like the one to here."  
  
Draco smirked. "Have you heard of the ball on the last weekend of term?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"You got a partner yet?" he asked, his eyes glinting, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"No, but Ron asked me and I said I would think about it, and then he struts over to Harry and Ginny looking as if I said yes! HOW INSOLENT!" Hermione exploded.  
  
Draco put a finger to Hermione's lips and said, "Shh! We don't want to get caught do we?"  
  
Hermione shook her head profusely.  
  
"Now, why don't you go with Ron (Hermione's eyes widened in shock and began to shake her head) but then I'll cut in and show him up. I happen to know that he can't dance. (Hermione snorted in agreement) So, you'll get to dance with me and show Ron up at the same time. Sound good?" Draco purred.  
  
"Sounds excellent." Hermione said as she played with Draco's cloak clasp.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked watching as Hermione played with his clasp, as she opened and closed it several times.  
  
"Deciding whether I want to take your cloak off or not." Hermione said mischievously.  
  
Draco smirked. "How about you go now and you can take it off tomorrow?"  
  
Hermione frowned comically. "No! I want to. . ." Hermione was interrupted by a kiss planted on her lips.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Fine! You win!"  
  
Draco grinned. "See you tomorrow 'Mione."  
  
Hermione then raced to the fireplace and pressed several stones all at once. Immediately, the fireplace melted away. Hermione stepped through and the grate reappeared.  
  
Draco smiled. Boy was she fun to be around.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: OK! Finally! Finished another chapter! :P took me ages this one! :P well I would like you all to review! That would be great! Now if you look at your screen there will be a little button that says go? Well click it and submit a review! :P K, until next time!  
  
~sLy7h3r1n H3@rT~  
  
*~+~* 


	6. Lead up

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
Thank you to my reviewests! :P I'm so happy! I HAVE 3 REVIEWS!  
  
KawaiiChibiSyaoran: THANK YOU! Thank you! Thank you! (that is all)  
  
Banana Flavored Eskimo: Well, Ok then. I though Athena was the goddess of war. Oh well! :P lol  
  
Christmas-snowflake: I know! I like bad Hermione too! :P lol Thank you! I never thought my story would be good. :P thanks!  
  
Princess-potter: I know. I AM CRAZY AS! :P lol rofl! THANK YOU! I know my story is crazy. Please, call me influenza. Infliuenza is a bit strange. :P lol! And here is more 'chappies' CYA LATER! :P  
  
Oh and if you were reading before and couldn't review coz you didn't have an account, I've changed the settings to allowing anonymous reviews! CHEERS! :P  
  
And read on!  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione walked over to Ron, intending on going to the ball with him. Ron was talking animatedly to Harry, who was nodding, looking very serious.  
  
". . . and then you can use the beaters as a distraction like hitting the bludgers at the other chasers and use the. . . I dunno seeker to cut them all off. That leaves all the chasers free to score!" Ron finished, looking very triumphant.  
  
"That's great Ron. Hey look! It's your date to the ball!" Harry said, jumping up and giving Hermione the seat.  
  
"I haven't accepted yet!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Harry looked taken aback. "But Ron said that you said yes." Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"I have NOT said yes for your information, Harry Potter!" Hermione snapped again.  
  
Ron looked sullen. "It was as good as saying yes."  
  
Hermione turned her attention to Ron, her eyes ablaze with annoyance. "Well I suppose you guessed right because I am accepting your invitation to go to the ball with you." Hermione said stiffly.  
  
Ron gaped, and Harry stared. Hermione then took off at top speed to her dorm. Dropping her stuff, she raced out of Gryffindor tower and off to the seventh floor.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Draco. . . oh Draaaaacoooooo!" Hermione said, dragging his name out so it sounded like it had 23 syllables.  
  
Hermione sat down in the middle of the room and waited. It probably wasn't the best thing to do.  
  
After several minutes, Draco burst through the door, lipstick smeared across his face.  
  
"Hurry up! Lock the door before she comes in!" he gasped.  
  
Hermione quickly muttered several spells, including the locking spell, silencing charm and several other curses that would help Draco and herself.  
  
"Now who has been kissing my Draco?" Hermione asked sternly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "The two-faced bitch of a whore, Pansy. Thinks she's in love with me. Fucking annoying, she is."  
  
Hermione sat down next to Draco and began to gently rub off the lipstick.  
  
"Absolutely right. A whore, slut and bitch all in one!" Hermione said once she had gotten all the lipstick off.  
  
"Here, I'll wash your mouth for you. Poor Draco had endure *its* kisses'! Scourgify!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at Draco's mouth.  
  
Pink bubbles appeared, and pretty soon they were gone.  
  
"You might want to rinse your mouth." Hermione said, before sitting on the bed.  
  
"How about you clean it out for me?" Draco said playfully.  
  
Hermione stood up, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Ok then."  
  
Draco snaked his arms around her waist and they kissed. Draco's tongue parted Hermione's lips, and Hermione responded in the same way. They broke off, breathless.  
  
"That was good." Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
Draco smirked. "Fancy that."  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione said pouting.  
  
Draco obliged and the pair went off to the secret tunnel, they didn't want to get caught snogging each other! (A/N: me goes :( ew! :P hehehehe!)  
  
*~+~*  
  
The weeks flew by, and Hermione saw more and more of Draco, meeting him all over the castle, never getting caught.  
  
Ron suspected nothing, and Hermione was starting to remember how to be nice to him and Harry. Eventually it was just like old times, except Hermione was watching them closely. She watched Harry for any mentioning of the Dark Lord, or dreams and she watched Ron for any sudden impulses that might run through his body.  
  
Finally it was one week till the ball, and a Hogsmeade weekend was coming up.  
  
Hermione quickly filled her purse with money, and skipped off to Hogsmeade. She planned on getting a beautiful dress just for Draco. If she was only going to dance with Ron, she would've gone in rags, but that wasn't possible.  
  
After looking in all the shops, she found a perfect dress. It was a gorgeous midnight blue, and shimmered whenever you moved. It was backless, and faded to a midnight black at the edge.  
  
It came with matching handbag, and Hermione had makeup that would compliment the dress. There was also a pair of bracelets with amethyst studs in the pearl design. Her earrings were of pure silver and diamond, and were simple with a stud and then an ice like diamond dangling from the silver stud.  
  
She also had a necklace with a silver chain, and a black serpent inside a circle of silver, dangling off it. The snake was constantly moving (A/N: it was charmed to kind of like move like a snake, except it stays in the circle) so it looked like it was actually real. She had received the necklace from her parents for her birthday.  
  
Hermione was satisfied with her appearance, and changed back into her casual clothes. She went up to the counter and paid 40 galleons for the whole lot (A/N: WOW! SO MUCH MONEY! I wish I had that much money. :P)  
  
She returned to Hogwarts, and went to find the make up that would compliment the dress and accessories. Sorting through her mother's make up, now hers, she found mascara, eye liner and several other items which would look great with her dress.  
  
Laying everything down, she sealed the room from anybody coming in, and waited for Draco to come.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Several minutes passed, and Hermione was annoyed. Draco was late. Draco was never late, and right now he was late by 10 minutes. Not much but it was enough to make Hermione worry. Just as she was about to leave to go find him, he stumbled through the cupboard door.  
  
"DRACO!" Hermione said, breathing heavily with relief. "You didn't get caught did you?" she added, her voice low.  
  
"No. I just ran into Peeves." Draco grinned. "He was cackling like mad and was carrying a stick. He chased me around for a while before I finally summoned the stick from his hands. Then Peeves finally left me alone."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Ok. Well I owled my father yesterday and he replied. I haven't opened the letter yet. Didn't have time." Draco said.  
  
Hermione quickly snatched the letter from Draco's pocket and ripped it open. Ignoring Draco's surprise that she knew where the letter was, she began to read.  
  
Dear Draco,  
Hermione will be most welcome to stay at our manor, and she'll be  
treated well. I hope that she finds the stay. . . enjoyable, perhaps  
even fun. Teach her what you've learnt, and she'll do fine.  
Father  
  
Hermione looked up, puzzled at what was written.  
  
"Draco, what is your father talking about?" Hermione said, indicating the letter.  
  
"I wouldn't know since I haven't read it." Draco said craftily.  
  
"Hmph! Well I reckon staying at a manor is much better than staying at THE BURROW!" Hermione said.  
  
"Too right you are!" Draco murmured.  
  
"Come on! We have a lot to catch up on!" Hermione said, as she pulled Draco into the secret passage. (Hermione's already unsealed the door!)  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: WELL! That was fun! How are we all finding the story? I hope you like it coz yeah. :P plz review! I know I'm really bad at writing romance :P I also suck at several other things *cough cough* writing *cough cough* I like writing hmmmm. . . depressing stuff. I'm better at it. k, until the next postings! :P  
  
~sLy7h3r1n H3@rT~  
  
*~+~* 


	7. The Blues Before The Ball

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWESTS! YOU REALLY MAKE MY DAY! lol :P :) k, READ ON!  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Ron stifled a yawn as he attempted to finish his potions assignment without Hermione's help. She had disappeared, telling him that she would NOT do his homework for him.  
  
Now, nearly 3 hours after she had left, Ron was still struggling to finish his essay, and it was to be handed in the next day, along with a history of magic essay (4 ft) on goblin wars and the significance this had in wizarding history.  
  
Ron also had to practice the incantation for Transfiguration (turning a mouse into a cup) and had to get the pronunciation right for two charms.  
  
Groaning, he closed the potions book he had been scanning and put it back on the shelf. If Hermione didn't turn up soon, he would be getting another detention.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione moaned slightly.  
  
"Draco I should really get going." Hermione said huskily.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You have to do your homework and blah blah blah! I don't care." Draco murmured.  
  
"No, seriously." Hermione said, pulling away, as she gasped for air.  
  
Draco sighed. "Whatever 'Mione."  
  
Hermione skipped down the secret passage and cautiously crept out.  
  
After checking that the coast was clear, she walked down the corridor, heading towards the library.  
  
She still had to finish her Arithmacy and Runes essays, and it was not going to be a walk in the park.  
  
Once she got to the library, she quickly headed towards the Runes section, being the harder subject.  
  
After several minutes of searching, Hermione found 3 good books on the topic of 'How the Runes were Used in Ancient Magic.'  
  
Feeling very pleased with herself, Hermione quickly grabbed a book on Arithmacy. Hermione had to write a philosophical [A/N: Honestly! A 'philosophical' what kind of teacher sets a task that's 'philosophical!'] essay on how Arithmacy has been a key part of the wizarding world and its development.  
  
She headed towards Madam Pince, who was looking really GRUMPY (Probably someone eating in the library again, Hermione thought), and borrowed her books.  
  
She then headed up to Gryffindor tower, hoping for a little peace and quiet, however knowing the Gryffindors it would probably be way noisy.  
  
Naturally the common room needed a silencing charm placed on the portrait door so the noise level didn't alarm the teacher's. Hermione sighed and headed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Before she could get to the staircase, Ron was pulling her over to his desk, where he had his half finished Potions essay.  
  
"Hermione! I really need your help! If you don't help me with this essay I'm gonna FAIL potions. D'you hear me? FAIL!" Ron wailed.  
  
Hermione smirked. "It's about time you learnt how to study effectively. I'll lend you my notes but that's all. Hear me? I'm not going to correct it, I'm not going to write it, and I'm not going to even look at it for sentence structure. You need to learn Ron. As well as Harry. Now I have to go do my Runes essay." Hermione said sternly.  
  
Even though she really despised Ron, deep down, she was still (a little, not much) his friend, even though she often quashed that feeling. Ron maybe an insufferable muggle-loving git, but Hermione still had to act the friend.  
  
Sighing Hermione dug through her bag and pulled out her notes on Potion- brewing in the late 19th century and the significant developments that happened during the time. Ron hugged Hermione and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Hermione was shocked. She quickly ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory, books in hand.  
  
Running a finger over her lips, she went to the bathroom, in hope of washing the ugly feeling off. Kissing Ron was just. . . wrong. Nothing like Draco.  
  
Hermione firmly pushed all thoughts out of her head and began to take notes for her Runes essay that was due on the following Friday.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione sighed. Each day was now a physical pain. She was torn between wanting to sit with (and on! *wink wink* nah, just kidding) Draco and keeping up the charade with Harry and Ron.  
  
She couldn't wait till the holidays and yet they were still 6 long days of 'school' left (including the week end) and then she was to spend the entire Christmas holidays with Draco!  
  
Hermione sighed again and made herself content with the thoughts of her and Draco having fun at his manor. The only thing that stopped her from sitting with Draco today was the fact that he was sick.  
  
Draco had come down with a mild flu and, naturally, Snape gave him the day off. Hermione grinned to herself. Draco could get away with anything and everything.  
  
It was common knowledge that Snape was a spy, but Hermione was beginning to question his loyalties. Sure Snape seemed 'alright' (author rolls her eyes in disdain. Snape, alright? Not on your life!) but Hermione knew that Snape had especially arranged with Dumbledore (Hermione flamed at the thought of the, as Draco put it, old coot) for Draco to get private rooms.  
  
As well as that, he always seemed to have lots of information, despite the fact he wasn't a high-ranking death eater. Hermione's body shook with rage. That dumb Snape! Doesn't he know that it's bad to lie to both sides?  
  
After calming herself, Hermione returned to thoughts of the ball. Depression slowly sank in as she realized she would be going with *RON*, the pig-headed idiot who always took for granted Hermione's help with homework and her constant supervision of his health and *ahem* sanity.  
  
It took every ounce of self-control for Hermione not to throw Ron a look of disdain. (A/N: Hermione is in a BAD MOOD in case you haven't noticed.)  
  
Finally the bell rang, and Hermione shot off, at top speed to Draco's private rooms. She took the long route, since Harry and Ron would probably wonder if she went straight to the door.  
  
Peering cautiously around, Hermione quickly pressed the combination and stepped into the secret passageway. The tapestry behind her immediately hardened and the secret tunnel closed.  
  
Hermione walked steadily forward, having the uncanny feeling that someone was watching. Just as she reached the fireplace of Draco's rooms, she felt a warm breath on her neck.  
  
" 'Mione. So eager to see little old me?" a voice whispered from the darkness.  
  
Hermione, not wanting to take any chances, whipped out her wand. "Lumos," she whispered.  
  
Her wand let out a fiery light, almost blinding in the darkness. "Who's there?" Hermione called, not too loudly.  
  
"Hermione, I would've thought you would recognize my voice by now." Draco said as he emerged from the shadows.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief and extinguished her wandlight.  
  
"Do you know what a BLUDGER you are?" Hermione said calmly.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Either that's a muggle term or you're going insane." Draco said, before he dipped his tongue into her ear. (A/N: EW EW EW! And did I forget to mention EW! Hmmm. . . I think I shouldn't have asked my friend to write some of this, hey?)  
  
Shuddering, Hermione groped about in the darkness and found Draco's body leaning against the wall.  
  
"It is a muggle term, and I am NOT going insane, thank you very much." Hermione said, pretending to cry.  
  
Draco smirked, invisible in the dark. "Lumos," he muttered. Hermione came into view, a grin plastered across her face. "Cheeky little brat." Draco said.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Fine then. I'll leave if you don't want me here."  
  
"Nox."  
  
The light went out, but still Hermione stomped on. She knew her way around the tunnel better than the palm of her hand (A/N: stupid expression if you ask me. Who really remembers what the palm of their hand looks like?).  
  
Hermione began to press lightly on the bricks in front of her, but before she could complete the sequence, she found her lips crushed against Draco's.  
  
"Who's the cheeky brat now?" Hermione said victoriously.  
  
Draco shrugged, as if it meant nothing to him.  
  
"I've got an idea. If you can't keep your hands off me until the ball, you let me go on a shopping spree with YOUR money, and if I can't, I'll give you a present for Christmas that'll blow you away!" Hermione said cheekily.  
  
Draco smirked. "Deal. I guess that present's mine."  
  
"Not if I can help it." Hermione sneered.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione sighed. The whole bet with Draco was for her to concentrate on her homework and finish everything. She was so behind on her homework, and if she didn't finish it, she would be doing detention for the whole of next term.  
  
Even after she made the bet, Hermione still longed to feel Draco holding her.  
  
It took every particle of self-control not to look in his direction during meal times, and to look perfectly at ease with Harry and Ron. Of course Hermione had been practicing hiding her emotions and displaying false ones over the holidays, so by now she could do it easily, no sweat.  
  
~+~  
  
Draco grinned as he watched Hermione act perfectly at ease with 'Weasel' and 'Potty.' He had to admit that she was a good actress, and that if it was anybody but him, they would think that she wasn't pining away, not even close.  
  
However, Draco could see by the forced laughter, the smile that didn't reach her eyes (not quite) and the somber expression on her face every time no one was talking to her, that she wasn't happy at distancing herself from him.  
  
Draco was rather flattered that she felt that way, but then again he felt that way himself. Sighing, he looked down at his plate and began to eat.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Tuesday flew past, and Wednesday followed suit, only to slow down for those moments where Hermione was actually thinking 'straight' (as in NOT THINKING ABOUT HOMEWORK!).  
  
Thursday passed Draco in a blur of memories, and Friday came and went, the only disturbance being Pansy's ugly face and intolerable whining.  
  
Saturday, day of the ball, night of the Christmas feast, and doomed for gloom. . . and Hermione can't wait to show Ron up!  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am sooooo evil! How can Christmas be doomed for GLOOM? Now, little children (or perhaps big children) if you look closely you will see the button that says go. Click on that button and r/r actually just /r because you've already r/. K, I mean just review because you've already read. There. That makes sense, doesn't it?  
  
(Readers back off, close screen and begin to run) I suppose people can't have everything in life! :P lol  
  
*me draws sword* Very sharp! We'll use that with a swift SWISH! And 'OFF WITH THEIR HEAD!' (Queen of hearts, recently discovered. I'm a split personality. I have my INSANE side, my NORMAL side, my WRITING side, my QUEEN FRANCES side (used recently on Sir Jimmy Toilet), and my QUEEN OF HEARTS side (recently discovered as stated above). So there you have it people!)  
  
Ok. You probably aren't reading this. Oh well, hmmm. . . the writer has MENTAL BLOCK! And the PLOT MONSTER has come. It wrecks the whole plot of the story. Pity really. I had a beautiful Christmas ball planned out and then the PLOT MONSTER came along and ate it. When it came out of its backside, lo and behold! An evil plan of seduction (not really), battle of the wits and snide remarks and a. . . no I can't tell you. Then you'll know what'll happen. Can't have that! Well, wait for the next postings! :P It'll be real good!  
  
sLy7h3r1n H3@rT  
  
*~+~* 


	8. The Ball and The Aftermath

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
A/A/N: A lot of foul language. And when I say a lot, I mean A LOT! :P lol  
  
REVIEWESTS: THANK YOU! Having All those RevIewS is Sooo cool! :P  
  
READ ON and find out about the ball! And what happens. ;)  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed and flew down the stairs. It was Saturday, day of the ball, night of the feast, and doomed for gloom. (see previous chapter ending)  
  
She grabbed her cloak and ran outside into the corridor. It was freezing, and Hermione was wearing very little, but she didn't care. As she leapt down the stairs, 3 at a time, she thought about the plan for that night.  
  
Cackling evilly, Hermione sped into the great hall. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, puffing slightly and turned to her food. There was the usual bacon and eggs (scrambled) as well as hash browns (I LOVE HASH BROWNS!) and cereal. (Well, of course they have cereal!)  
  
Grabbing a bit of each, Hermione bolted down her breakfast and ran off again. She had soooooooooooooooooo much to do and so little time to do it.  
  
As she ran up the stairs and through the corridors, she ran into Draco. (Surprise, surprise!) He picked her up gently, and put her on her feet again.  
  
"Hey Draco! I've finished breakfast, so you go down and eat. I'll see you in your dorm." Hermione said, puffing slightly.  
  
Draco tutted sarcastically and smiled. "Okay 'Mione. Just don't get caught by Potty or Weasel."  
  
"Don't worry about those JERKS. I've already got a cover story. 'It's bad luck for you to see your partner before a ball, so don't try to see me Ron!' " Hermione grinned happily.  
  
Draco smirked. "And they're stupid enough to believe it?" he said loftily. "Well I suppose I can't see you since you really are my partner."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Draco!" she said, shocked. "That's rude!"  
  
Draco chuckled quietly. "Once Hermione, always Hermione."  
  
Sighing to himself, he swept off, his robes billowing about him.  
  
Hermione frowned again as she tried to figure out whether what Draco said was a compliment or an insult.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S RUDE!" she called down the corridor before heading off to get warmer clothes.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione's day went smoothly as she spent nearly all of it with Draco. As evening neared, Hermione got more and more conscious of the time. Eventually it was 5 o'clock and two hours till the ball.  
  
Jumping up, Hermione said, "I've got to go now. Get dressed and stuff. See you Draco!"  
  
"Bye honey!" he replied in a sugar-coated voice.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and headed off to Gryffindor tower.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione giggled happily as she dragged Ginny off to their dorm.  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed her dress, make up and jewelry and waited for Ginny to get hers.  
  
Once they had all their 'stuff' they headed down to the prefect's bathroom.  
  
"Friar fat face." Hermione whispered. The stone gargoyle (or is it a painting? I think it's a gargoyle) jumped aside, and Hermione and Ginny stepped through.  
  
"What's with the password?" Ginny asked once they were safely inside.  
  
"I dunno. I suppose it was a joke." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Anyways, back to dressing. Dress, hair or make up?"  
  
"Dress first." Ginny replied, giggling.  
  
The two girls slipped into their dresses, (Hermione also a matching coat. [A/N: sorry, forgot about the coat.]) and quickly did up all the straps etc.  
  
"Now for our hair. Here, Ginny I'll do yours and you do mine." Hermione said, as she whipped out her wand.  
  
Hermione twirled Ginny's already curly hair around her wand carefully. Pretty soon, Ginny's hair was straight, except at the ends where they curled round.  
  
Ginny then took out her wand and began to do Hermione's hair in an elaborate knot. Her hair was eventually tied back (slightly high) in a knot, and it looked great with the dress.  
  
Hermione then grabbed her make-up box (A/N: I'm no make-up artist so I'll just say they put it on. Ok?) and began to put on her make-up.  
  
After ten agonizing minutes, they had finished putting on their make up. Hermione was now ready to go, and made a move to leave, when Ginny grabbed her arm.  
  
"You haven't put on your wonderful jewelry yet, Hermione!" she cried, as if someone was cutting her in half.  
  
Hermione spun around, her eyes wide in shock. "Of course! How could I forget? Silly me."  
  
Hermione carefully clasped on the bracelets (they shrunk so it was tight on Hermione's wrists), and put on the earrings. Finally she put on the necklace, which she charmed to stay in the same position on her neck (as a precaution it didn't go FLYING!).  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione in awe. "Wow 'Mione. You look, like, WOW." Ginny said breathlessly.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Well, I guess it was a good choice then." Hermione then left Ginny, her jaw dropped in awe.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione glided down the stairs to the great hall. She was breath-taking and the dress left little to the imagination (as in it was tight.). Hermione grinned at everyone and scanned the crowd for Draco. There he was, talking to (YUCK! Thought Hermione) Pansy.  
  
Turn around! Thought Hermione furiously. Eventually he turned around and saw Hermione standing on the staircase, looking high and mighty (A/N: lol). Hermione then glided down, to look for Ron.  
  
Eventually she found him, talking animatedly with Harry and a black-haired girl (Hermione was sure it was Cho). Hermione nearly exploded when she saw Ron's arm around Cho's waist.  
  
Summoning her self-control, Hermione stepped through the crowd and tapped Ron on the shoulder. Immediately he dropped his arm and turned to face Hermione.  
  
His jaw dropped in awe as he saw what Hermione was wearing.  
  
"Wow. You look great!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Hermione nearly slapped him in anger but didn't (thankfully) because then Draco wouldn't get to show him up.  
  
They ate in silence when the food came up, and Hermione sat waiting for Ron to ask her to dance.  
  
Finally, he summoned his courage and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Um, do you wanna like, dance?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
Hermione smiled wickedly in Draco's direction. He caught the signal and waited for them to move to the center of the dance floor.  
  
Hermione was tutoring Ron in the waltz, when Draco stepped in.  
  
"May I cut in?" he asked. "Weasel." He added under his breath.  
  
Ron had no choice but to bow out. Hermione smiled at Draco.  
  
"You touched me today! Tut tut tut!" Hermione said, grinning.  
  
"What? But you came to my rooms." Draco murmured.  
  
"Yes, but I never touched you, in fact, you touched me when you picked me up. I crashed into you accidently, which wasn't covered in our agreement!" Hermione said triumphantly.  
  
"You owe me a shopping spree!" Hermione said gleefully.  
  
"Whatever!" Draco said as he dipped Hermione.  
  
Hermione nearly squealed but contained herself. The song finished, and Hermione went to sit down. She looked around for Ron, when she caught sight of him.  
  
Hermione trembled in rage. Going off to find Draco, she whispered in his ear. He immediately stood up and followed Hermione. She pointed to where Ron was, and she went up to him.  
  
Draco lingered as he watched the scene unfold.  
  
"RONALD FUCKING WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ASKED ME TO THE FUCKING BALL! IF IT WASN'T FOR THE FACT THAT I DON'T WANT HARRY TO LOSE HIS FUCKING BEST FRIEND, I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! ON THE SPOT!" Hermione screamed as she waited for Ron to turn around.  
  
She nearly shrieked with rage as she saw lipstick marks all over his face.  
  
Whipping out her wand, she pointed it at Cho and Ron. "Right. That's it. I'm hexing you two into oblivion before you can fucking say 'I'm sorry'. Got it? One more word and you are going to get blasted out of this fucking castle without a word been said." Hermione whispered, which was worse than her screaming.  
  
"Now I have to decide which one of you I would like to kill first. How about Chang? Well whore, if you want to live, I suggest you fuck off and go snog Ron later, because I'm going to kill you pretty soon."  
  
" 'Mione. . ." Ron began.  
  
"Shut up Ron. I'm not your 'Mione. You don't fucking own me alright? Now if you want your bitchy, and slutty partner to live, you better shut up." Hermione said dangerously.  
  
"BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO RON LIKE THAT? HE WAS SO SWEET TO ASK YOU. THE ONLY REASON HE DID WAS BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A PARTNER! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?" Cho shrieked.  
  
"I guess you underestimated how powerful I am. I will enjoy watching you twitch in pain (Cho's eyes [and Ron's] widened in fear), but not today because you're not worth my time right now." Hermione smiled nastily.  
  
"Don't worry Cho. Hermione's just an oversensitive, book-reading, smart- ass, bitch." Ron comforted Cho.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Say that again Ronald Weasley."  
  
"I said you're just an oversensitive, book-reading, smart-ass, bitch! Have a problem with that?" Ron asked, pratically spitting at Hermione.  
  
"Oh yeah. I have a major problem with that. Incendio prolongus!" Hermione pointed her wand at a chair, and it burst into flames, however it didn't burn to ashes.  
  
"Pain. I can cause you pain Ron. Without an unforgivable curse." Hermione took a step forward with every word. "I can make you burn like that chair." Hermione pointed at the chair that was still burning. "Your flesh will sizzle, but will not burn. Your pain will mount, but you will not die. Your body will boil, but not burst. I can make it happen Ron. One more word and it will happen."  
  
Ron's eyes widened in fear and defiance.  
  
"Leave him alone, you good for nothing bitch. You belong in Slytherin!" Cho whispered so only Hermione could hear.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I do this to you Cho." Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
Pointing her wand at Cho, she muttered something incoherent under her breath, and BANG! Thin, snake-like cords burst from her wand tip and wrapped themselves around Cho.  
  
"And there's more where that came from." Hermione said.  
  
"Now Ron, I don't expect to ever have the need to talk to you again. If you think it is necessary, you're fucking wrong. You even touch me I'll send you up in flames. Got that? Now if you excuse me I'm leaving. Oh and one more thing. You try and fiddle with those cords, they duplicate and wrap themselves around you. Don't even try to use a spell to take them off, because that one is a spell I made up." Hermione said before walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco took the cue and stepped over.  
  
"What, Malfoy? Want me to keep my mouth shut about you dancing with Hermione? After all, she's only a lowly mudblood to you." Ron snarled.  
  
"Well Weasel, you shouldn't be talking. You wouldn't want to get caught being taught how to dance by Avery. After all, you're the one that asked her." Draco smirked.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. You are lower than the fluffy crap on an earthworm's belly."  
  
"At least earthworm's have a use in life, unlike dirt like you." Draco replied, sneering.  
  
"Dirt is higher than an earthworm, literally. So don't act like it isn't."  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"What is it? MALFOY!"  
  
"Well, if you really must know Weasel, you've got juice stains all down your clothes, and there are crumbs of food stuck there too. Really Weasel, I didn't know you had to smuggle food from banquets to feed your family."  
  
Ron went bright red and stomped off. He exited the Great Hall, leaving everyone in shock.  
  
"Anyone else up to a challenge?" he mocked dryly.  
  
"What you just said was really low, even by your standards."  
  
"Oho! So scar-face wants a go too? Well, Potter, if you weren't so wrapped up in eating your fat girlfriend's face off, you would notice that you're a little out of date." Draco said as he carelessly waved his wand, making Harry's robes really old fashioned.  
  
Harry trembled with anger. Who does this guy think he is? Muttering the exact same spell, he directed it at Draco, however the spell merely dissolved.  
  
"Think that I wouldn't have thought of that Potty? You really are feeble- minded. No wonder you chose the Weasel. You match each other perfectly. Idiot with idiot."  
  
"Well, Malfoy, at least I don't strut down the halls of Hogwarts boasting about money, good looks and complaining about muggle-borns all day."  
  
"At least I have something to brag about. Look at you, Potter. Have nothing to brag about except that scar, and believe me, next time you won't be so lucky. I'm going to take away everything you have Potter, and when you least expect it too." Draco smirked.  
  
With that, he left the hall, and a VERY ANGRY Harry Potter.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"How did it go?" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Excellent. Couldn't have been better. Nice display of temper their 'Mione." Draco said softly.  
  
"Yeah. It's fun to yell at Weasel. He doesn't know a thing! Honestly! Had to lend him my notes so he could do his potions essay." Hermione said as she watched Draco build a tower out of exploding snap cards.  
  
"You should've stayed and watched. It was spectacular. Even Potty had a go!" Draco smirked.  
  
Hermione smiled wickedly. "We have a lot to catch up on you know."  
  
Draco turned to Hermione, eyes ablaze with mischief. "Want to catch up on it now?"  
  
"Sounds good to. . ." Hermione never got to finish.  
  
Draco already had her in a mind-blowing kiss. (A/N: YUCK YUCK YUCK! I CAN'T BEAR TO READ MY FRIEND'S WRITING!)  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione avoided Ron the whole Sunday, as she packed her trunk.  
  
Harry and Ron were going to the Burrow, and Ron refused to talk to Hermione.  
  
Harry tried but failed to bring the two to peace. He was walking with Hermione around the lake as they talked.  
  
"Ron could've at least told me that he was cheating on me! I couldn't have cared less, but he went on without telling me. That really pisses me off." Hermione explained to Harry as they sat on a bench.  
  
"He's pissed off because you yelled at him, threatened him and bound Cho. Nice bit of work there too. Those ropes bound half the students and teachers before Dumbledore finally managed to release everyone." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"I made it up, so no doubt it took a long time to get off." Hermione said, shrugging.  
  
"It was a great shot! Binding that bitch Cho. Can't believe I actually like her!" Harry said, outraged at himself.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Well, I hear that you got into some sort of fight with Dra- Malfoy."  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah. So did Ron. Malfoy has this uncanny ability to smack you where it hurts the most."  
  
Hermione's eyes glazed over. "I know."  
  
Suddenly she snapped back to reality. There in the distance was Draco leaning against a boulder, watching.  
  
"Hey, Harry. I've still got packing to do and I need some more stuff from the forest so see you later." Hermione rushed off to the forest and went round to the boulder where Draco was.  
  
"Hermione, what were you doing with Potty?" Draco asked once Harry had left the grounds.  
  
"Talking about Weasel's idiocy. It's the first time he's agreed with me on something like that." Hermione grinned as she watched Draco melt out of the shadows.  
  
"How do you do that?" Hermione cried.  
  
"I'll teach you once we get to my manor. It's quite simple really." Draco smirked.  
  
"Come on. Let's get going. Still got lots to do, I mean packing. Stupid packing." Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Bye 'Mione. See you tomorrow on the train." Draco said, his breath sending shivers of delight down Hermione's spine.  
  
"I'm not falling for that, you sly dog!" Hermione said happily, before skipping off to the castle.  
  
Draco smirked again. That girl always kept up her guard. An excellent trade that he was going to bring out in her stay with him.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Well that's it. If I haven't put you in my review thingy up the top, it's because I'm writing this on my computer. Like I write it beforehand and then I post it. I never really expect reviews so when I get them, I kinda forget to put them in! I'm really sorry!  
  
So, how about the evil plan of seduction (On Draco and Cho's part), battle of the wits, snide remarks and a crippling curse (literally). LIKe IT? THEN R/R! Actually just review coz you've already read!?  
  
sLy7h3r1n H3@rT  
  
*~+~* 


	9. Malfoy Manor

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
REVIEWESTS:  
  
Princess-Potter: Thank you for the reviews. You can stop going PSYCHO on me. Any time now. (Hours pass) Still psycho. :P lol I hope you like this chappy!  
  
Katie: I like bad Hermione too! I reckon she is way too much of a 'goody- goody' so I thought that it would be great if she 'bent' a few of the Hogwarts Rules and got 'a bit' sneakier and that sort of stuff! ;) Well anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
DrAcOs-DaRk-LaDy: Thank you for the review (author attempts to look solemn. Fails miserably!) THANK YOU! That is all. Of course I could say more, but Thank You is the best way to 'explain' it.  
  
Piper5050: Thank you so much! That's really encouraging! No really, it is. :) have fun reading this chappy and all the following ones!  
  
tHaNk YoU! tO aLl My reVieWesTs! yOu rEAlLy mAkE mY dAy!  
  
*please note* Author is officially insane. *EVIL LAUGH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!* As I said. Insane. ;-)  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione stepped off the Hogwarts express. She scanned the crowd for a sign of Draco or his father. She walked around looking, when Harry and Ron came up to her.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"Where are you staying over the holidays?" Ron asked sheepishly.  
  
"How does it concern you, Weasley?" Hermione said sharply.  
  
"Come on 'Mione. Tell us where you're staying. Are you coming to the Burrow?" Harry persisted.  
  
"I am staying with my parents." Hermione informed them, as she continued scanning the crowd.  
  
"Cool! Can we come over then?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"My parents are staying at Malfoy Manor." Hermione said coolly as she spotted Draco in the crowd.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry and Ron cried.  
  
"I'm going to stay at Malfoy Manor for Christmas because that is where my parents are and they wish to see me." Hermione repeated, as she jumped down from the platform she had been standing on.  
  
"Um, Hermione. . ." Ron began.  
  
Hermione glared at him sharply and he shut up quickly.  
  
"Does that mean you'll be staying with Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy?" Harry finished.  
  
Hermione shot them a glare. "No Harry, it means I'll be staying with Malfoy as in Invisible Malfoy. Of course I'm going to Draco's Manor. You know any other Malfoy's?" Hermione snapped irritably as she made her way to Draco.  
  
"Whatever." Harry said wearily.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ron gasped.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, lifting his head.  
  
"Look!" Ron said, as he pointed at Hermione.  
  
Harry nearly dropped Hedwig's cage. Hermione was smiling at Draco.  
  
"What the fuck?" Harry said as he pushed through the crowd. He came up to Hermione and was about to explode when Draco stopped him.  
  
"Now, now, Potter. Don't want to create a scene do we? After all, you might be watched by the Daily Prophet." Draco sneered.  
  
Hermione completely ignored Ron as he came up. "Harry, what is all the fuss about?" she asked sweetly, her veela charm helping her.  
  
"I want to know why you were smiling at this. . . this. . . MALFOY!" Harry exploded.  
  
Hermione shook her head in disdain. "Harry, Harry, Harry. I'm smiling because I get to see my parents! Don't you see?"  
  
Harry made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded. "Sorry for suspecting anything. Ron here pointed it out to me, and it was kind of a shock, you know."  
  
Hermione rounded on Ron. "Keep out of my business Weasel!" she hissed.  
  
Ron was outraged. He made to shout at Hermione but she was already gone, following Draco loftily.  
  
"Did you see her attitude? Did you see that? Who does she think she is? Talking like that to me!" Ron said, livid.  
  
Before Ron could say anymore, Cho came up to him and Harry.  
  
"Hey Ron." Cho said softly.  
  
"Hi baby." Ron replied.  
  
They hadn't gone far when the same ropes burst out of nowhere and wrapped Ron and Cho together. Hermione came out from the crowd, Draco was watching.  
  
"You like each other so much I thought you wouldn't mind getting wrapped together!" Hermione laughed harshly. "See you next term, Ron!"  
  
Hermione then whipped around, disappearing amongst the crowd.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione sat in the limousine, next to Lucius. She was awed by his greatness, and she questioned him again and again about his dealings in the dark arts.  
  
"Do you have a torturing curse worse than crucio?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, but several of our best death eaters are working on it." Malfoy senior replied.  
  
"I've developed one. It makes you feel as if you're on fire but you're not really. It's just pain. The incantation is 'incendio prolongus' and the wand movement is an 'x' mark except you have to do it left to right and then right to left." Hermione said casually.  
  
Lucius was interested but did not persist any further. No need to question her now. There was plenty of time for that later.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco. "Are you getting the dark mark any time soon?" she asked.  
  
Draco nodded slowly, unsure of whether he should've told her that.  
  
Hermione frowned. Draco's heart sank as he realized that wasn't a good idea after all.  
  
"That's not fair!" Hermione said. Draco's eyes lit up.  
  
"You want the mark too?" he asked cunningly.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"You can get it, but you'll have to be taught all the spells and stuff first." Lucius said, approving of the girl's sincerity.  
  
"I'll learn quickly. I made up a spell myself. It's a binding spell that duplicate's itself if you touch it. Wraps around you if you touch it too. Dumbledore (she flamed again), or rather the old coot, couldn't get rid of it until half the students and teachers were wrapped up. I was thinking of developing it a bit further." Hermione rattled on as if she was talking to a wall.  
  
"How?" asked Lucius, who was now interested.  
  
"I was thinking of developing it by making it drain magical energy so it gets passed on to the caster, but I can't do such advanced stuff." Hermione sighed.  
  
"You can't but we can." Draco said simply.  
  
"REALLY!" Hermione said excitedly. "In that case I have dozens of simple spells and enchantments that can benefit Lord Vol- the Dark Lord." Hermione corrected herself.  
  
"Like?" Draco urged.  
  
"Oh simple things like torturing spells that I've come across in books, spells I've made up, like healing spells, controlling spells, potions that cause permanent madness and only I know the antidote, potions that take an hour to brew that can change you into any person or animal you want. The list goes on forever." Hermione said casually.  
  
Lucius was pleased. An excellent addition to the Dark Lord's death eaters. Now she only needed training.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Ron glared at Harry indignantly.  
  
"Get this thing off me!" he hissed.  
  
Cho nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry burst out laughing and shook his head.  
  
"Why? It's funny watching you two struggle. You know you're always wrapped in some broom closet or something else and now you're tied together, you would think you guys wouldn't mind." Harry grinned evilly.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET THIS ROPE OFF ME THIS INSTANCE OR YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE THE MOST MISERABLE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!" Ron bellowed as he squirmed to try and reach his wand.  
  
"HARRY!" Cho shrieked. "GET IT OFF!"  
  
Harry raised his wand.  
  
"Finite Incantatem." Harry said, laughing hysterically.  
  
Immediately the ropes disappeared and Ron got up gingerly, rubbing the spots where the ropes had cut in.  
  
Cho got up and glared at Harry viciously.  
  
"You bastard! To think I actually liked you at one stage!" Cho whispered so only Harry could hear.  
  
"Now, now Cho. Don't let Ron hear those nasty words pass your lips. He won't like it and then he'll dump you or cheat on you with someone else." Harry mocked, waggling a finger in front of Cho's face.  
  
"Harry, Ron! Let's go! Mum's waiting for us outside and she's getting angry! Apparently she's going to miss some show if we don't leave." Fred said, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
Harry pulled Ron along, summoning their trunks to a trolley. He walked through the barrier, and spotted Mrs. Weasley looking quite worried and flustered.  
  
Grinning slightly, he headed towards the Weasley's and prepared to have a wonderful holiday.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione looked up at the manor in awe. It was huge. Bigger than Hogwarts. No wonder Draco always boasted about his money!  
  
Hermione spun around to face Draco. "Where's my room?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Follow me." Draco answered.  
  
Hermione followed Draco through a maze of corridors and secret passages. Finally he came to a stop outside a hazel brown door. It had a little sign stuck to it that said 'KEEP AWAY! THIS IS HERMIONE'S ROOM! NO ONE ELSE ALLOWED!'  
  
Hermione chuckled and pushed the door open.  
  
Gasping audibly, she walked into the room and ran a hand over the 100% pure silk bedding materials, and the black, fur carpet across the stone floor was so squishy under her boots. She walked over to the ebony table and ran a hand over the smooth desktop. Whipping out her wand Hermione turned to Draco.  
  
"It's wonderful. Just needs some nice 'windows!' " Hermione cried, pointing her wand at the wall. Immediately two windows that reached from ceiling to floor appeared. Hermione clapped her hands abruptly and turned to the house elf she had summoned.  
  
"I want you to find me some nice materials that would suit the room that I could use for drapes for the windows." Hermione commanded Libby (cousin to Dobby [A/N: Changed the 'd' to an 'l' but decided the 'o' needed to be changed too!]).  
  
Libby quickly scuttled out which left Hermione and Draco alone in the room.  
  
"Draco. . ." Hermione began as she kicked off her boots and slipped off her jacket, revealing her tank top underneath.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco asked distractedly, as he watched Hermione strip off one layer of clothing.  
  
"Is it just me or is it, hot in this manor of yours?" Hermione asked looking around at the walls. Grinning slightly, she pointed her wand at one of the gargoyles and aimed.  
  
The gargoyle broke and Hermione began to work with the space that she had created. It was large enough for two people to fit comfortably with two chairs (top of the line, naturally) and a small coffee table.  
  
She cleaned out all the rubble and enlarged the space till it was nearly the size of Draco's private rooms at Hogwarts.  
  
Clapping her hands ecstatically, Hermione smiled at Draco. "Here is our secret hideout!" Hermione cried happily.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Very subtle 'Mione. No one will notice the rubble," he said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione grinned and waved her wand. Immediately the rubble disappeared and the wall looked as if nothing had happened at all. Draco cocked an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"Okay. This is the combo." Hermione began to press several bricks in a combination and the wall disappeared revealing the room within.  
  
Draco smiled wickedly. "Wanna test it out?"  
  
Hermione grinned back in return. "Why not?"  
  
Grabbing his hand, she dragged him through the wall into the room. Immediately the wall reappeared once inside the room.  
  
Hermione then clapped her hands again. "It worked! It worked!" Hermione said as she jumped around.  
  
"Yes, it worked but my father will find this room if you don't shut up soon." Draco drawled, draping his arms on the back of the couch.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco and said menacingly, "Make me."  
  
Draco smirked in reply. "My pleasure."  
  
Draco then pulled Hermione down and kissed her. (A/N: IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I DO NOT LIKE THESE SCENES! EVEN THOUGH THEY DO HAVE TO HAPPEN IN ORDER FOR THE PLOT TO WORK! ARGH!)  
  
Hermione gasped and opened her mouth under Draco's pressure. Immediately she felt his tongue slip in like a snake.  
  
Groaning slightly, Hermione broke off, panting. Gasping for air she smiled.  
  
"Fine! You win." Hermione pretended to sulk, but Draco sneaked up behind her and started tickling her sides.  
  
"Come on. We've got to get out. My father will be looking for me soon." Draco breathed.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Alright!"  
  
Jumping up she showed Draco the combination one more time and walked out of the wall.  
  
It was just in time too, because just as they cleaned themselves and made their appearance normal again, settled down into the chairs and began to talk, Lucius appeared.  
  
"Draco. I have something to tell you that doesn't concern Miss. Avery." Lucius said, as politely as he could.  
  
"Yes father." Draco nodded and headed off after him, but not before sending Hermione a wink that melted her heart.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco stepped into his father's office.  
  
"What do you want father?" Draco asked as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"I want to tell you that the dark lord is expecting Miss. Avery to be ready for the mark by the next holidays. He wants her to be trained in all the spells, potions etc. before she returns to Hogwarts. You have a load on your hands, son, so get to it." Lucius smirked.  
  
"Miss. Avery is an excellent addition to the Dark Eaters. I want you to bring out her true colours before the day's over."  
  
Draco nodded and headed out.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione sat twiddling her thumbs. She wanted to explore the manor but wasn't sure whether she was allowed.  
  
Finally Hermione couldn't take it any more and went off to 'check out the place.'  
  
Ten minutes after Hermione left, Draco walked into the room. When he discovered she wasn't there, he quickly whipped out a map. (A bit like the marauder's map. It just doesn't have the secret passages to Hogsmeade.)  
  
He scanned the map for any sign of Hermione when he spotted her outside the torture rooms. He hurried off to get her before she got into any trouble.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione stepped into the torture chambers. She looked around in awe as she looked at the numerous potions lining the wall.  
  
One of them was the polyjuice potion. Snorting softly, Hermione pulled down a book and began to read the spells and enchantments that could be useful during torture sessions.  
  
Hermione had read 5 pages when Draco stepped into the room, puffing slightly from running halfway across the manor (as I said. The manor is HUGE!).  
  
"Phew! I thought that you were going to go into that room." Draco said as he pointed to the only other door.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled. "And what's so bad about that room?"  
  
"It's the torture chamber. This is the waiting room, so to speak." Draco said lightly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You have a torture chamber in your house?" Hermione squealed.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"WOW! What kind of stuff do you do around here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well we torture people to get information for the Dark Lord, and other things of that sort." Draco answered, before sitting down.  
  
"Do you want to be a death eater Hermione?" Draco asked, a serious expression on his face.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. "You look so funny when you're trying to be serious."  
  
"Just answer the question 'Mione." Draco said, frowning slightly as he tried to think of an excuse for wanting to know.  
  
"Well. . ." Hermione began. "Being a death eater sounds *much* more interesting than being an auror."  
  
Draco smiled. "Good! I'll start training you tomorrow then!"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Well, what sort of things will we be doing?"  
  
"The basics." Draco shrugged. "History of the Dark, some spells, and potions. All off a book of course so you'll have no trouble remembering the spells or potions."  
  
Hermione beamed. "Fantastic! I'll see you outside, pronto tomorrow morning at dawn!"  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: AWWWWWWWW! Right! That is it! I have done 9 chapters! ONLY ONE MORE AND I'LL HAVE DONE 10 CHAPTERS! YAY! :P I am so happy! Oh and please review! I spend a lot of time on this you know! :)  
  
*me draws a whip* (can you draw whips? Or do you say you whip out a whip! :P lol hehehehehe!) CRACK! GET BACK TO WORK YOU STUPID PLOT MANAGER! WE HAVE WORK TO DO! I WANT THE TENTH CHAPTER UPLOADED AND I WANT IT UPLOADED SOON!  
  
HMMMM. . . I think that I will. . . stop writing those (YUCK!) scenes. You know those ones. :P lol hehehehehe! I'll get a friend to write it. Even though she's already writing most of them, I can't get her all the time! *sigh* Anyone who has been reading this, please take the time to review! I spent a lot of time writing this!  
  
sLy7h3r1n H3@rT  
  
*~+~* 


	10. Party Plans

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewests! :P I LUV YOU ALL! (Just kidding. LoL)  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione stepped out into the cold morning air. She was dressed in a tight- fitting jumper, and had a pair of warm pants on.  
  
Grumbling slightly, Hermione sat down on the grass and waited for Draco to come.  
  
As Hermione sat there, she watched the sun rise in all its glory. The first hint of sun peering over the trees, before the sky turned from ink black to a pinkish-purple.  
  
Sighing, Hermione took in the breath-taking scene before her, wondering what Draco was doing, taking so long.  
  
She was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. In less than a second, Hermione had twisted out of grasp and had her wand pointing in the direction of the hand.  
  
There, standing in front of her was Draco, a little shocked.  
  
"Is there something you should be afraid of here?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, just reflex. You get those sorts of reflexes when you battle people and creatures who are trying to kill you." Hermione grimaced as she remembered what it was like in first year when Devil's Snare tried to kill her.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Come with me. We've got work to do." Draco said.  
  
Hermione nodded and followed Draco into the basement of the Manor, and the Malfoy's best-kept secrets.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry woke up, sweating.  
  
He had just had a dream. It had been so vivid. What happened again?  
  
*~Dream~*  
  
Voldemort sat in his chair by the fire as Lucius stepped in.  
  
"Well?" he hissed.  
  
"She is doing well. My son is training her at this very moment."  
  
"Excellent! Watch her and make sure that she doesn't try anything  
tricky." Voldemort whispered menacingly.  
  
"Yes my Lord." Lucius bowed out.  
  
"Excellent. Young Avery is coming along well. Now she just needs some  
encouragement."  
  
A cruel smile lit up Voldemort's face.  
  
*~End of Dream~*  
  
"Strange," thought Harry. "If it wasn't for the fact that Hermione hates Voldemort and his work, I could swear that he was talking about her!"  
  
Harry laughed hollowly. That was, by far, the dumbest thing he had ever thought of.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione swallowed each book's information quickly, and as she read, Draco eyed her, watching her every move. Hermione didn't notice and kept reading.  
  
By the time she had breakfast, Hermione had already finished several books on dark spells etc. Draco was amazed that she had finished so many books so quickly.  
  
Smirking slightly, he reminded himself that this was Hermione Grang- Avery and she memorized every single tiny detail in every single book in every single year, so why was he surprised?  
  
*~+~*  
  
Lucius apparated to the living room.  
  
It was still early, and he might be able to have breakfast before it was cleaned up.  
  
Heading over to the dining room, he found breakfast still laid out.  
  
Sitting down. Lucius began to eat. (A/N: Come on! I mean he is human isn't he? He does eat!) Spotting Hermione and Draco down the other end, Lucius quickly finished eating.  
  
He stood up and walked towards the two teenagers purposefully.  
  
Draco's head snapped up.  
  
"Yes father?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I was wondering whether Miss. Avery here is learning everything that we discussed before." Lucius stiffened. That was a mistake. He shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Yes father, Hermione is learning very quickly." Draco said icily. Even though he was eager to become a fully-fledged death eater, he hated his father.  
  
"Good, good." Lucius smirked before sweeping off, his robes billowing around him.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Lucius leaned back. The Dark Lord had just owled him with instructions to throw a party.  
  
Lucius hated parties, however it was the Dark Lord's wish, so he followed his leader's instructions.  
  
My loyal death eater,  
It is time to set the next part of the plan into action. I want you to  
throw a party. (A/N: Even Voldemort was human once. Everyone likes  
parties!) Invite all the wizarding families. This is an experiment of  
mine to test Miss. Avery's powers. She should've finished her theory by  
the end of the week. The party is to be on the 24th December. It is to  
be a 'Christmas Party.' Miss. Avery will then have subjects to test her  
skills on.  
-The Dark Lord  
  
Sighing, Lucius began to write the invitations.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione woke up, feeling bright and bubbly.  
  
During the past few days, Hermione had read about a quarter of the books, and she really wanted to test out the new spells she had learnt.  
  
Sighing, Hermione knew that was out of the question. Slipping out of bed, she took a quick shower before changing into fresh clothes.  
  
It was Wednesday, and Hermione had some sort of instinctive feeling that something important was going to be told to her that day.  
  
Shaking her head, she smacked her head with her hand. She must be going crazy. Nothing special could happen today!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Lucius summoned Draco to his study. He had to tell him of the plans for the following Wednesday.  
  
Draco stepped into the study, confused as to why his father had summoned him so early in the morning.  
  
"Is there something wrong father?" Draco asked, a confused expression written all over his face.  
  
"No Draco. I just wanted to tell you that there is to be a party next week on Wednesday. All wizarding families are coming. The Dark Lord's wish. Apparently Hermione should finish her theory by the end of the week. She'll need test subjects."  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Of course father." Bowing, Draco left an evil smirk plastered across his face.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"GINNY!" Harry roared.  
  
He had stepped into her room to ask her something and had found a letter on her table.  
  
It had said:  
  
Dear Colin,  
Can't wait to see you next term! Sorry I couldn't spend more time with  
you. Harry is really demanding and it is so annoying! Can't wait to see  
you! Maybe we'll get some time alone. Don't tell anyone about us. I  
can't let Harry find out! Well, I've got to go. As I said, can't wait  
to see you!  
-Ginny  
  
Harry trembled in anger. How dare she play him for a fool?  
  
Ginny stopped in the doorway. She gasped as she saw her letter to Colin gripped in his hand.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Ginny said calmly, trying to feign ignorance.  
  
"What is the meaning of THIS?" Harry snarled as he shoved the letter in front of Ginny.  
  
She paled as she recognized it.  
  
"Look Harry-" Ginny began.  
  
"No Ginny. Just tell me how long this has been going on for." Harry asked, glaring at her viciously.  
  
"About 3 weeks." Ginny said sheepishly. "But I can explain!"  
  
Ginny moved forwards, and gently put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me, slut!" Harry snarled, flinging her hand away.  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny said, angry at Harry's impudence. "THAT'S RUDE!"  
  
Harry spun around, pure hatred reflected in his eyes. Ginny flinched under his gaze as he began shouting.  
  
"I'm rude? Don't even start me, Virginia Weasley! You want to talk rude? How about you cheating on me? Do you call that rude? Practice what you preach baby, coz otherwise you're gonna get nowhere in life. We're finished Ginny. Don't you even dare talk to me until you've decided where your loyalties lie." Harry hissed.  
  
He stormed out, giving Ginny one last contemptuous death glare.  
  
Ginny sobbed quietly. How could she have been so silly? Harry was a dream guy. He was good at Quidditch, famous, good-looking, everything you could want. Why did she go cheat on him?  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry stormed into Ron's room, nearly hitting his head on the slanting roof. Swearing softly, Harry kicked his truck angrily.  
  
Ron poked his head around the door and came in.  
  
"Hey Harry! Anything wrong? I heard you yelling just a few moments ago. Something about deciding where your loyalties lie. Hey is there anything wrong with you and Ginny? She's crying and you're up here trying to tear my room apart!" Ron asked, as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong Ron. If you want to know, Ginny cheated on me. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing that would really concern you." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"SHE DIDN'T!?" Ron shrieked.  
  
"Oh yes she did!" Harry said.  
  
"SHE CHEATED ON YOU? WITH WHO? I'M GOING TO TEACH GINNY A THING OR TWO ABOUT CHEATING ON YOUR BOYFRIEND, OR IN OUR CASE GIRLFRIEND." Ron whispered vehemently.  
  
"Colin Creevy. She's seeing that jerk Colin." Harry answered.  
  
Ron nearly hit the roof (which wouldn't be too hard).  
  
"I'm going down there and telling that girl a thing or two about morals. She obviously needs an update!" Ron said as he stormed out the room and down the stairs.  
  
Harry sighed as he listened to Ron's yelling.  
  
"GINNY! THAT IS SO DESPICABLE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! CHEATING ON HARRY LIKE THAT! AND WHEN HE HAS BEEN SO NICE TO YOU AS WELL!" Ron roared.  
  
Harry sighed again and fingered the Christmas present he had gotten Ginny. Might as well give it to Hermione.  
  
Opening the gift box, Harry took out the bracelet. It had a series of knots on it, and had one charm dangling off it (hanging between the knots). He had been planning on giving Ginny another charm every month they stayed together, but he supposed that was impossible now.  
  
Harry placed the bracelet carefully back onto the Silver silk inside the box. He could hear Ginny's wailing and maniacal sobs through the closed door.  
  
He began to feel sorry for Ginny, when he stabbed himself mentally. She deserved this. She deserved this pain. Harry was feeling extremely grateful that everyone else was out. It would be hard to explain the yelling to all the other Weasley's.  
  
Ron stormed back into the room, looking furious.  
  
"I told her that what she did was awful and she glared at me and told me to rack off. She told me that it was her decision. HONESTLY!" Ron raged.  
  
Harry's eyes glazed over. "I suppose I need another girlfriend. . . hmmmm Hermione isn't seeing anyone. Perhaps I'll ask her. . ." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "So she's not mad at you?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Ah well, I suppose I shouldn't have invited her to the ball with me when I was already seeing Cho." Ron said, shrugging.  
  
"Think before you act Ron. Think. . ."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione sighed as she finished her book. It was a book entitled 'Curses and Spells Reserved for Your Enemies.'  
  
There were so many interesting curses and hexes that Hermione had read about. She had, so far, memorized every single spell and hex she had read about, and was eager for more.  
  
But what Hermione wanted the most was someone to test it on. She was dying for test subjects, but it was impossible.  
  
Looking up, Hermione saw the clock read lunchtime (It's a bit like the Weasley's family clock, but has one hand that points to what you can do at that moment. E.g. Breakfast time, lunch time, dinner time, Time to sleep etc.). Standing up, Hermione headed over to the dining room.  
  
Despite being at the manor for only 3 days, Hermione knew her way around pretty well.  
  
Hermione quickly raced over to Draco to talk to him about the spells she had read about.  
  
Draco grinned. Hermione was so much fun to talk to. She had these strange quirks, and it was extremely funny. Hermione was also a fountain of small bits of information.  
  
Draco smirked as Hermione blabbed on about the spells of pain.  
  
"Hold onto your horses there Hermione!" Draco said, holding up a hand to stop the flow of words.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, impatient to tell Draco about a new spell she was thinking of developing.  
  
"There's a party next week on Wednesday. We'll have test subjects for the spells you've learnt, then." Draco said calmly.  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "COOL! Great." Hermione grabbed a roll and started to eat.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: How about Harry and Gin breaking uP? :P lol I have special plans for them! Well just for Harry, and you've already got a hint of it. Ginny will just dangle for a bit coz I haven't got anything planned for her. Anyway, check out the new chapter I'm uploading. It's got doom, gloom and ka-boom!  
  
sLy7h3r1n H3@rT  
  
*~+~* 


	11. Party Pandemonium

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewests! :P I LUV YOU ALL! (Just kidding. LoL) Hey, I reckon I am sooooo kind (how modest!) coz I uploaded everything at once! Just for you guys!  
  
And to the author of lady riddle: I reckon your story is soooo funny, but I can't find it anymore!!! Where's I gone? Anyway, if you could like email me or say in a review what the story id is, then I'll be able to keep reading! :) This is if you are reading this. You know, well, oh well. :P Read Lady Riddle. It's really similar to my story!  
  
READ ON!  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione shot out of bed. It was Tuesday, and all the families had replied to the party invite.  
  
Either the Malfoy's throw really good parties or everyone's to afraid to not attend. Every single one had accepted to come.  
  
Apparently the Weasley's were coming but their parents said they had to do some important stuff at work. (A/N: SURE!)  
  
Hermione was glad that the Weasley's were coming. She wanted to see Harry and talk to him, but it also meant Ron was coming too! *groan*  
  
Hermione had finished all her theory work, now all she needed was to perfect her practical work. She was eager to have practice subjects, and she already had two perfect victims lined up. Cho Chang and Ronald Weasley.  
  
Hermione quickly threw on some clothing before tip-toeing to Draco's room. She softly opened the door and closed it. Giggling, Hermione pulled back the covers and poured warm water everywhere. Pulling the covers carefully back over Draco, she prepared herself to sneak out quietly again.  
  
Hermione creeped over to the door, when suddenly she zoomed backwards and fell onto the bed.  
  
"Thought I wasn't awake? I heard you the moment you entered the door." Draco murmured sleepily as he lazily dried his bed with a wave of his wand.  
  
"BUMMER!" Hermione said softly.  
  
"Say that again!" Draco said, daring Hermione.  
  
"BUMMER!" Hermione said, louder this time.  
  
Draco put a silencing charm on the room and pulled Hermione closer. He began to tickle Hermione where he knew she was the most ticklish, and pretty soon she was shrieking in laughter.  
  
"Stop. . . it. . . Draco!" Hermione said between gales of laughter. "I. . . give. . . up!"  
  
Draco, finally satisfied, stopped tickling Hermione. As she gasped for air, Draco planted kisses all along her neck.  
  
Hermione pushed Draco off her and headed out.  
  
"I am NOT going to fall for that!" Hermione said haughtily.  
  
"You've forgotten I've still got my wand!" Draco said cheekily before he summoned Hermione again.  
  
"Why are you always so pushy?" Hermione sighed as she let Draco dominate her body.  
  
"It's in my nature." Draco murmured.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you're not always pushy." Hermione said before rolling over so she was out of reach. "It's nearly 8 Draco. I need to eat!"  
  
Draco sighed disappointedly and locked the door magically. Hermione glared at him, but couldn't do a thing about it. She didn't have her wand on her.  
  
"Liar." Draco said as he slipped out of the bed. "It's only 7:20 and that's no time to go eat breakfast!"  
  
Hermione sat down on the bed and waited for Draco to dress.  
  
"Why are you so DOMINATING!?" Hermione asked Draco as she fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
When Hermione got no answer, she looked around puzzled. Draco had disappeared.  
  
"Dra-" Hermione was cut off by someone invisible kissing her.  
  
Hermione groped at the invisible person in front of her and found a clasp. She quickly undid it and found Draco. Giving in to temptation, Hermione started kissing back.  
  
Draco broke off, grinning broadly.  
  
"I win!"  
  
"See? Dominating!" Hermione said huffily. "Emergency here! Call 911! We've got a little Julius Caesar here!"  
  
Draco shook his head in disdain.  
  
"Come on. We've got lots to do today. Decorations and stuff like that. The house elves normally do it, but it's fun to decorate the house. After all, it is a rather large manor and we do need to finish it by today!"  
  
Hermione immediately got up and pulled Draco over to the door. Waiting impatiently, she watched as Draco deftly unlocked the door.  
  
Hermione pulled Draco through the door and they raced down to eat breakfast.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
It was Tuesday morning, and he had to go to a party at MALFOY MANOR the next day. It was apparently 'only courteous' to attend a party when you're invited according to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
The upside was the fact that Hermione was at Malfoy Manor and he would be able to meet her true parents. Also the fact that he would be able to sweet- talk her into dating him.  
  
A small smile flitted across his face as he thought about seducing his best friend. It couldn't be that hard. After all, she wouldn't put up too much of a struggle. Hermione wouldn't want to hurt the famous 'boy-who-lived' now, would she?  
  
Harry smirked. Now that he thought about it, going to Malfoy Manor for a party wasn't such a bad thing after all. Especially since it was going until late into the night.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione smiled wickedly as she found the perfect outfit for the next day.  
  
She was going to wear a chocolate brown tank top with a tight fitting, brown leather jacket on top. She had also decided to wear a chocolate brown mini skirt (Slightly longer. She didn't want to look too revealing) that darkened to black at the edges. The skirt was a few inches above her knees, and she had found a pair of black high-heels that she had bought on her shopping spree the previous holidays.  
  
Hermione smirked happily and jumped into bed. It was late and she needed to be up bright and early if she was going to get ready.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione yawned.  
  
Her alarm clock had just gone off, and Hermione was already excited.  
  
Jumping out of bed, she quickly changed into her outfit. Observing herself in the mirror, she pulled out a brush. Her hair was looking like a bomb had hit it.  
  
After she had straightened her hair, Hermione drew her hair up into an elaborate knot before charming it (freezing charm) to stay in place.  
  
The last thing she put on was her necklace, given to her by her parents. Hermione sighed happily as she remembered her encounter with them the previous day.  
  
*~Memory~*  
  
"Hermione. There's people here to see you." Draco said absent mindedly.  
  
"What? People here to see me?" Hermione said, puzzled.  
  
Draco nodded as he dragged a hand through his silky hair.  
  
"One of them, she's like a half-veela or something. Named Morgana."  
Draco said softly.  
  
Hermione immediately raced off to find her visitors. As she ran through  
the corridor, she slammed straight into her parents.  
  
"MOM! DAD!" Hermione shrieked as she recognized her father (she had  
seen him when Harry had put one of his dreams into a pensieve).  
  
"Oh my goodness! 'MIONE! My Hermione! My baby girl! The last time I saw  
you, you were only a little baby." Morgana sobbed quietly as she hugged  
Hermione.  
  
"HEY DAD! How's it going? I'm planning on joining you soon! Draco's  
been giving me lessons! Isn't that great? Hey are you coming to the  
party tomorrow?" Hermione asked, the words tumbling out, tripping over  
one another.  
  
"Yes dear, we are." Rupert answered.  
  
"Oh fantastic! Are you staying the whole time?" Hermione asked  
curiously.  
  
"Oh no. We can't. We have lots of important business to handle for the  
dark lord honey." Morgana said sadly. "But we'll stay long enough to  
get introduced and the such."  
  
"That's ok!" Hermione said happily. "Look, I've got to go. Revision of  
spells to practice tomorrow on the muggle-lovers and that sort of stuff  
to do."  
  
"Ok. If you want us, just ask a house elf. We're staying here for the  
night." Rupert said, beaming.  
  
" 'K! Well, see you tomorrow!" Hermione then skipped off cheerfully.  
  
*~End of Memory~*  
  
Hermione slipped into her lovely outfit and put on her jewelry and a touch of make-up. Finally satisfied with her appearance, she slipped out of the door and prepared to wake up Draco with a splash of water.  
  
Grinning evilly, she sneaked up to his rooms and using several stealth tactics she had read about in her studies, Hermione conjured up a bucket of water.  
  
Stifling a giggle, she flipped upside down all over Draco. She burst out laughing as Draco woke up, startled to find water everywhere.  
  
Glaring viciously at Hermione, he hissed, "Ever heard the saying 'never tickle a sleeping dragon'? Well, I just happen to be a dragon."  
  
Hermione was shocked at Draco's reaction, but took no notice. Stepping forward, she quickly dried everything. Snaking her arms around his neck, she whispered, "Come on! You don't want to go to a party angry, do you?"  
  
Draco sighed. "I suppose not."  
  
Hermione smiled seductively. "Good."  
  
Leaning forward, their lips locked. Moaning slightly, Hermione broke off.  
  
"There. All better now." Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"You sly little vixen!" Draco said, amused.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed! The party starts in an hour or so, and we have to eat before everyone comes and tidy up any other little things and, hurry up! If you don't hurry up I won't give you your Christmas present!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Draco saluted smugly. "Yes ma'am!"  
  
Hermione smirked. "You know what? You have a cruel sense of humour!"  
  
Draco chuckled and merely shoved Hermione roughly out the door.  
  
Hermione glared angrily at the shut door. "THAT'S RUDE!" she yelled through the wood. "Stupid impudent, snobbish, cute, smart. . .*sigh* I mean, ugly, dumb brat!"  
  
Draco opened the door softly and shut it. "Say that again!"  
  
Hermione whirled around and smiled. "I said you were a smart, polite, modest, cute, intelligent, handsome young man!"  
  
"Liar." Draco said, a smirk plastered across his face. "Come on. We've got to eat, remember?"  
  
Hermione shot Draco a glare. "I don't like having my words thrown back at me, thank you very much!"  
  
Draco chuckled and led Hermione to the dining room.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Ron sighed. He had nothing really 'decent' to wear. Or at least nothing that the Malfoy's would call 'decent.' Sighing once more, he looked over at Harry, who was wearing a bottle-green robe over his casual clothes.  
  
Rolling his eyes slightly, Ron returned to getting dressed.  
  
Harry observed himself in the mirror and was satisfied at his appearance. The invitation had said a casual formal dinner. Not really formal but not casual either.  
  
Harry decided that he fit the bill exactly. Smirking to himself, he knew Hermione wouldn't resist him. He had made a love potion last term, and he had kept a small bit of it in a vial. He just needed to slip it in her drink.  
  
The love potion just needed a little bit of the person whom the drinker was falling in love with (for example one strand of hair).  
  
Harry had already slipped in one of his own hairs, and the potion had gone from bright pink to a blood red. Grinning, he turned to Ron and he nodded.  
  
The two went down the stairs to wait for the others, before they all floo-d to Malfoy Manor.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione leaned against the wall as she waited for the guests to arrive through the grate that was especially used for guests/visitors. Sighing she checked her watch.  
  
The first group was arriving in 10 seconds.  
  
9. . .  
  
8. . .  
  
7. . .  
  
Hermione tutted impatiently.  
  
5. . .  
  
4. . .  
  
3. . .  
  
2. . .  
  
Hermione fixed up her appearance even though there was nothing to fix up. Just as she put her hand down, she saw a whirlpool of colour enter the grate.  
  
Raising her wand, Hermione prepared to clean the first group up. Smirking, she watched Cho Chang step through the grate.  
  
Raising her wand, Hermione resisted the temptation to hex the girl. She cleaned Cho up and waited for the next person.  
  
Cho walked up nervously to Hermione. She cleared her throat nervously.  
  
"Um. . . Hermione has Ron arrived yet?" Cho asked hopefully.  
  
"No. You're the first group. You can wait here. He's in one of the next groups. Is anyone else coming with you?" Hermione asked, deciding to keep things friendly.  
  
Cho shook her head.  
  
"Look, here comes the next group. Good morning Mr. Nott. Your son can't come? That's a pity. Oh well, welcome to Malfoy Manor. Please follow one of the house elves through that door. They'll lead you to the dining room."  
  
Hermione repeated the same thing over and over again the Cho knew the words and greeted the people Hermione couldn't handle.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said after a while of silence.  
  
"For what?" Cho asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Helping."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Good morning Fred! Same to you George! Everyone else coming? That's good. Now if you just follow one of the house elves through that door, they'll lead you to the dining room, and don't try kidnapping any. We've got a head count on them." Hermione added, her eyes flashing dangerously, before returning to their normal chocolate brown.  
  
". . .if you follow one of the house elves just through that door, they'll lead you to the din-" Cho was cut off by a kiss planted on her lips by Ron.  
  
"Why don't you lead me?" he asked softly.  
  
"I'm helping Hermione welcome the guests. She could do with help. There are so many people coming at once!" Cho said calmly.  
  
"I'll help her. Go on Cho. Go with Ron." Harry said as he came through the grate.  
  
Hermione waved her wand lazily and the both of them were cleaned up in a pass of the wand.  
  
"You heard Harry, Ron. Go. Before I lose my temper!" Hermione snapped angrily.  
  
Ron and Cho went off. Cho, having been at Malfoy Manor before (A/N: I don't know why! I'll use it somehow in my story later!) led Ron to the dining room.  
  
"Is Percy and Ginny coming? I understand Bill and Charlie aren't here but. . ." Hermione began.  
  
"No. Percy isn't coming. He is really busy with work, but here comes Ginny." Harry added darkly, his eyes hardening.  
  
Ginny stepped through the fire, coughing slightly. Hermione quickly cleaned her friend up.  
  
"K, Ginny if you just follow one of the house elves, wait. Libby!" Hermione called through the door.  
  
A house elf emerged. Libby looked a lot like Dobby, so Ginny smiled.  
  
"Libby, show Miss. Weasley the way to the dining room. Oh and give her a map if she needs one." Hermione said kindly.  
  
Libby nodded and bowed. "Of course Missus! Anything young Miss wants!"  
  
Hermione straightened up and waited for the next bunch of guests.  
  
"Harry, why don't you go with Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Harry answered flatly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She cheated on me, and I am not going anywhere near her until she's sorted out her priorities."  
  
"Oh, that's alright then. It's just that Draco's coming." Hermione smiled, an action that lit her face up for just a moment that Harry thought he imagined it.  
  
" 'Mione. Have all the guests arrived yet?" Draco asked as he stepped through the doorway.  
  
"No." Hermione answered as she consulted her list. "We've still got Seamus' family and the Longbottom's as well as-"  
  
"Since when, has Hermione been 'Mione to you, Malfoy?" Harry spat.  
  
Hermione glared at Harry. "Harry! That is rude! Draco is hosting this party and here you are insulting him. I won't accept you two bickering today! I want you to be CIVIL!" Hermione burst out.  
  
Draco merely nodded.  
  
Harry was shocked. "Hermione! This is Malfoy we're talking about. The slime who made hell for us at school for the past 4 years."  
  
"No Harry. I want you both to be civil. There will be no rudeness at today's party. I'll make you both leave the manor for a time if you can't get along!" Hermione said sternly.  
  
Draco smirked. "How are you expecting to do that, 'Mione? After all, this is my manor."  
  
"And I have more sway over you than you think!" Hermione answered, imitating Draco's smirk exactly.  
  
Harry was just watching the ordeal, open-mouthed.  
  
"Anyway, the real reason I came here is because I just got an owl from the Longbottom's and the Finnigan's. They can't come because of family matters. I believe the only ones missing are Crabbe and Goyle. Vincent isn't coming because his family is on holiday. Gregory must be the only one left to arrive."  
  
Just then, an owl swept in and dropped a letter into Draco's hands.  
  
Opening the letter carefully, Draco quickly read the letter. Offering his arm to the owl, he petted it and spoke softly in its ear, before it took off.  
  
"I take it the Goyle's aren't coming then." Hermione said lightly.  
  
Harry grinned. "Yes!" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Draco spun around, his robes billowing about him. "Well come on then. It won't do if the famous Harry Potter doesn't make an appearance in the dining hall! 'Mione! You have some things to do, remember?" Draco called down the passage.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Of course, how could I have forgotten!"  
  
Hermione made her way down the corridor when strong arms caught her by the wrist. Taken by surprise, Hermione immediately twisted out of the grip and whipped out her wand, pointing it straight in the face of Harry.  
  
"Relax 'Mione. It's ok." Harry soothed as he stepped forward.  
  
Hermione inadvertently stiffened. Relaxing her muscles, she stopped for Harry to draw up beside her.  
  
"Anything wrong Harry?" Hermione asked concernedly. "You didn't have a premonition did you? Like one of the Dark Lord?"  
  
Harry shook his head. He didn't register the fact that Hermione had called Voldemort the 'Dark Lord' which was a term only death eaters use. He only took in Hermione's seductive body and her slim figure.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, he murmured into her ear. "Hermione, you're so beautiful, you know that?"  
  
Hermione was shocked. Slipping out of reach, she spun around quickly.  
  
"What are you saying Harry? I am not going to be your play thing!" she hissed venomously.  
  
Harry was taken aback. "No Hermione. I was just saying how beautiful you are. I'm trying to maintain the closeness we had before."  
  
Hermione relaxed. Harry wasn't trying to seduce her. She was being stupid.  
  
Smiling, she pulled him into the dining room by the sleeve, only to bump into Ron and Cho snogging each other senseless.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust, and took an experimental whiff.  
  
"What is that smell? And the noise!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ron, if you are going to snog your girlfriend, at least have a shower before you do! And if would help if you used a NICE smelling after-shave. Oh and we COULD do WITHOUT the sound effects."  
  
Ron broke the kiss off, his face bright red from embarrassment. He flushed with anger.  
  
"Look Hermione." Ron said as he put a finger on her chest.  
  
"Don't touch me, Weasel! You might contaminate me!" Hermione said harshly, a smirk written all over her face.  
  
Cho was now really angry.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT RON LIKE THAT? ALL HE'S DONE FOR YOU IN THE PAST, ALL THE NICE THINGS HE'S DONE, AND YET HERE YOU STAND, INSULTING HIM LIKE A - A MALFOY!" Cho exploded.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Cho, Cho, Cho. Haven't you heard? Ron's cheated on his last 3 girlfriends, including me. Oh and by the way, the reason I'm talking to him the way I am, is because he is gar-bage!" Hermione smirked.  
  
Ron made to punch Hermione, but stopped himself. He couldn't punch a girl. No matter what they did or said. It was against his 'code of honour.'  
  
"And do you even know what 'nice' things you're talking about? Well, how about letting me read through all his homework for 4 years to check for mistakes, lending him my notes for nearly every exam, and fixing his potions up during the lessons that he stuffed them up. The list goes on forever Cho, so don't talk about things you don't understand." Hermione said nastily.  
  
Ron and Cho were absolutely shell-shocked. Hermione had never, in her whole life complained about helping her friends with their homework, so what made her start now?  
  
Harry grinned. He liked this new, naughty Hermione. She was exciting and aroused him.  
  
Hermione apparently wasn't paying attention to him. She had in fact, left to go talk to Draco. Harry fumed as he watched Hermione kiss Draco on the cheek.  
  
Keeping his temper in check, Harry reasoned with himself. Hermione was just being polite to the people who were hosting her for the holidays. The kiss had meant nothing.  
  
Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. Looking around the hall, he spotted the Christmas tree. Grinning, he went over and placed his gifts (Ginny's and her original one) to Hermione underneath the tree.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Several hours passed, and all the older kids had left to an adjoining room (that is to say everyone from about 4th year to 7th year). Hermione had been around Ginny nearly the whole time so Harry had no time to seduce her into his game.  
  
Checking his watch, he was stunned to find it was already 3:00 p.m. and when he scanned the room, he saw that Fred and George had left, as well as Ron and Cho. Only Ginny was left.  
  
Sighing, he formulated a plan. He would pour Hermione a drink, and then slip a drop or two into her drink. Then she would fall desperately in love with him. It was perfect!  
  
~+~  
  
Hermione got up and went to get some Fire Whisky. It was illegal to drink it when you were under 16, but Hermione didn't care. This was Draco's house and if they had Fire Whisky in the room where they knew the older kids were going to be, then so be it.  
  
Pretty soon, Hermione was drunk. Sitting down on the couch, she watched the people dance as the people in room danced to a song being blasted out by the band on stage.  
  
Suddenly, Draco pulled her up and pushed her onto the stage. Grinning, Hermione grabbed the magical microphone and listened as Miss Independent began playing.  
  
Hermione whizzed through Miss Independent quickly and the crowd was calling for an encore. She gladly obliged and after one more glass of Fire Whisky, she began to sing Innocent Eyes.  
  
"Do you remember when you were seven? And the only thing that you wanted to do was show your mom that you could play the piano. . ." Hermione sang as she lost control.  
  
Suddenly she leapt off the stage and began to dance around every single goddamn guy in the room. Each one left dazed at the attention.  
  
Hermione stopped at Draco, because he had pulled the microphone off her and had let her sit down. Immediately all the boys who hadn't had Hermione's attention began protesting.  
  
Draco pried the microphone from Hermione's fingers and called loudly, "SILENCE!"  
  
Everyone clapped their hands to their ears and shut up.  
  
"Alright. Miss. Avery has had enough Fire Whisky and shouldn't be singing. Whoever can't handle that can leave, now."  
  
No one moved. Draco smirked.  
  
"Well I suggest someone else sing. Have we got any volunteers?"  
  
Ginny was feeling dejected and when she heard the phrase 'someone else sing. Any volunteers' she immediately stood up. She loved to sing and could sing very well, but she was shy.  
  
She spied Hermione sitting on the couch, looking dazed and Harry murmuring in her ear, and her grinning like mad. Suddenly she summoned some unknown courage and called out, "I'll do it!"  
  
Everyone spun around to face the 14-year-old Ginny Weasley. They didn't recognize her because she had died her hair a light brown and was wearing VERY REVEALING clothes that the normal Ginny Weasley wouldn't dare wear.  
  
Stepping forward she grinned. Taking the microphone she stepped onto the stage and began to sing to 'I Love Rock and Roll.'  
  
Harry looked up in wonder at the brunette taking the stage. She was looking confident and had a determined glint in her eye. Sitting back, Harry decided to watch the show.  
  
"I saw him dancing there by the record machine. I knew he must've been about seventeen. The beat is going strong, play my favorite song!" Ginny sang, a perfect imitation of Britney Spear's voice.  
  
Draco watched, amused. That Ginny Weasley was drunk. He had seen her drinking several Fire Whisky's. Hermione had gotten drunk after just 3 glasses and Ginny had drunk about 5. There was no doubt that the Weasley girl was drunk.  
  
Smirking, he watched as Ginny walked down an aisle of bodies, singing as she went.  
  
Ginny jumped off the stage deftly and began walking through the crowd. They immediately parted, giving her an aisle made of bodies. Spinning around she sang, "I love rock and roll yeah, coz it sooths my soul. I love rock and roll, yeah yeah yeah!" (A/N: It might look kind of weird, but you have to actually hear the song to like, understand.)  
  
Spinning around again she walked down sticking out her free hand as she received slaps on her hand (A/N: You know how you walk down and people stick out their hand and they get kind of high fived to the side? Well Anyway, that's what I mean).  
  
"I said can you take me home, so we can be alone." Ginny sang as she walked up to Draco.  
  
Draco was too distracted with the girl who was dancing in front of him too see Harry pull Hermione off to one of the adjoining visitor bedrooms.  
  
~+~  
  
Hermione looked around groggily. The part of her brain that wasn't drunk was telling her to 'STOP WALKING! HARRY AND YOU ARE ALL ALONE IN A BEDROOM AND HE HAS JUST LOCKED IT! HELLO?'  
  
However, Hermione wasn't focusing properly. Shaking her head, the migraine went away, and her vision cleared. She was just about to ask where she was when two strong arms pushed her roughly against the wall.  
  
"HE-" Hermione began but was silenced by a kiss planted on her lips.  
  
Too shocked to realize anything, she kissed back hungrily. She didn't register Harry's fumbling with her belt or him letting her skirt come undone. However, the skirt was so tight, it stayed on her hips. Hermione had struggle with it for about 20 minutes before she had managed to get it on in the morning.  
  
Hermione broke the kiss off as she registered what she was doing. Doing her belt back up again, she whipped her wand out and stunned Harry.  
  
Feeling flustered, she checked her appearance and prepared to overwhelm the crowd with her power.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco watched, frowning as Ginny came walking up to him, dancing seductively. Throwing an arm around his neck she continued singing.  
  
Draco quickly threw the arm off and was about to snatch the microphone off Ginny when he noticed Hermione was missing and so was 'Potty.'  
  
Concerned, he was about to go looking for her when she appeared from a door that led to a visitor bedroom. She was looking deadly, and Draco chuckled.  
  
Snatching the microphone from Ginny, he silenced the band and they backed out, understanding the situation.  
  
Hermione spotted Draco over by Ginny who was singing and dancing around Draco. HER DRACO. Immediately, her earlier drunkenness left her.  
  
She quickly cast a silencing spell around the whole room and locked all the exits. Walking up to Draco, she summoned Harry's body from the room she was just in and locked the door after him.  
  
"POTTER TRIED TO SEDUCE ME WHILE I WAS DRUNK!" she hissed.  
  
Draco chuckled.  
  
"Well I pity him. He obviously doesn't know you very well. You might want to put on a memory charm so he doesn't remember your rejection. You'll have to play along with his game if you want to find out his secrets." Draco said.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Enervate."  
  
Harry woke up, dazed.  
  
"Obliviate."  
  
Immediately Harry felt a blackness enter his head.  
  
"You took me off to the private rooms to have a chat about being my boyfriend. I accepted and you came back out to the party and you are going to leave." Hermione informed the dazed Harry.  
  
Nodding numbly, he turned and walked off. Hermione unlocked his exit and relocked the door after he had left. Smirking she turned to the somewhat confused crowd.  
  
"Sonorus," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Now, you're probably wondering what the hell you're doing in a party with no music. Well, I'm telling you now that I'm the party pooper and you're gonna do what I tell you to. Right, I want everyone lined up in single file. Don't argue and I might go easy on you." Hermione's magnified voice rang through the room.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Everyone hurriedly got into single file. Ginny first. Hermione smiled evilly.  
  
"Quietus." Hermione said, her wand pointed at her throat.  
  
"Alright Ginny. Have any explanation about your rowdy behavior tonight?" Hermione asked, a smirk playing around her lips.  
  
The Fire whisky was beginning to wear off Ginny so she sensibly shook her head. She hated Draco Malfoy. Why was she dancing around him, and the way she did as well!  
  
"I suppose I'll just have to teach you a lesson then. Crucio!" Hermione smiled as the girl fell to the ground, shrieking in pain. Even thought Ginny was one of her closest friends, she didn't appreciate people who tried to seduce her Draco.  
  
Satisfied, Hermione lifted her wand and broke the spell. Ginny got to her feet, groaning in pain.  
  
"Obliviate! Ginny, you tripped over someone else's robes and you ate something that didn't agree with you so you're not feeling well." Hermione then sent Ginny out the door. "You're heading home now."  
  
Ginny stumbled through the door and down the corridor, her footsteps ringing in the corridor.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Next."  
  
Victim after victim suffered painful curses, hexes and jinxes. Some got a horrible cut before Hermione cured them with a wave of her wand or a drink of several potions she had prepared before.  
  
Every single person's mind was erased before they left. Nearly everyone in the room was subject to Hermione's 'practice' except for the Slytherin's. However, they were obliviated as well, just as a safety measure.  
  
Hermione smiled as the last person came up. It was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione didn't care if Pansy was in Slytherin. She was a bitch and Hermione wanted to give Pansy the worst.  
  
"Incendio prolongus." Hermione muttered.  
  
Immediately Pansy's body burst into flames and she screamed. Her screams weren't heard beyond the ears of Hermione and Draco and the silencing spell held fast.  
  
"Finite Incantatem," Hermione muttered, satisfied that she had mastered the spell.  
  
"Obliviate. Pansy, you accidentally got burnt by the fire when someone knocked you over onto the fire. You've got some minor burns but nothing serious." Hermione smirked as she pushed Pansy out the door. "You're heading home now."  
  
Smirking still, Hermione turned to Draco, her eyes sparkling in delight.  
  
"Well, that was fun!" she said ecstatically.  
  
"Yes, well, I suppose you could call it fun. I call it pleasure." Draco said dryly.  
  
"And I call this pleasure." Hermione said as she kissed Draco hungrily.  
  
Breaking off, Draco laughed. "I call that passion."  
  
"Well, different people have different opinions! Come on! School starts in two weeks and we will be so stuffed if Professor Snape finds out we haven't studied for his surprise exam he always gives at the beginning of every new term." Hermione said cheekily.  
  
"Do you ever think of anything besides school work and study and-" Draco never finished because Hermione cut him off with another kiss.  
  
"Yes. I think about you." Hermione said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Now, now Hermione. I know you like me but you don't have to pounce on me like that." Draco said, amusement twinkling in his eyes.  
  
Hermione have Draco a sharp slap on his cheek.  
  
"Cheeky brat." Draco muttered.  
  
"Sly dog." Hermione retorted.  
  
The pair walked up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
"Wily vixen."  
  
"Impudent jackass."  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot my manners."  
  
"Good night 'Mione."  
  
"Night Draco."  
  
The two parted, both thinking of the wonderfully fun day they'd had.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: IS THAT LONG OR WHAT? I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PROUD OF MYSELF! OF COURSE I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING HALF-WAY THROUGH A PARTY. THAT WOULD BE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO UNFAIR! ANYWAY, DID YOU LIKE THE PARTY? WELL, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I AM HIGH!  
  
I WAS GONNA CLEAN MY ROOM, BEFORE I GOT HIGH. I WAS GONNA GET UP AND FIND THE BROOM, BUT I WAS HIGH! NOW MY ROOM IS STILL MESSED UP, AND I KNOW WHY! BECAUSE I GOT HIGH, BECAUSE I GOT HIGH, BECAUSE I GOT HIGH!  
  
ALRIGHTT YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH OF MY STUPID AND CHILDISH ANTICS, I KNOW! LOL! LOL! LOL! LOL! LOL! AS I SAID, HIGH HIGH HIGH HIGH HIGH HIGH HIGH HIGH HIGH! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Remind me to take some pills. I need some.  
  
Well, please tell me what ya think!  
  
----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- | ----------- \/  
  
REVIEW~!  
  
sL7h3r1n H3@rT (-- HIGH!)  
  
*~+~* 


	12. Return To Hogwarts

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewests! I am so happy that you all reviewed! Now please. . .  
  
READ ON!  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione shot out of bed, ready to return to Hogwarts. She quickly dug out her outfit for the day and packed all her extra items into her trunk. It was the Sunday after the party, and Hermione wanted to return to Hogwarts a little earlier.  
  
Gasping for breath, she raced down to the entrance hall, her trunk levitating behind her. She skidded to a halt in front of Professor Snape.  
  
"Um. . . professor. How nice to see you." Hermione said nervously, hoping that he would pass her by, instead of mauling her with his sharp words.  
  
"Miss Granger, or should I say Miss Avery?" Professor Snape said, his eyes glittering maliciously. "Is there any reason as to why you are running so fast? Or perhaps it is just because you want to see somebody?" he sneered.  
  
"No professor, there is no particular reason to be running except for the excitement of being back at Hogwarts." Hermione said breathlessly, wondering how this Professor managed to scare her when all the others didn't come close.  
  
"You might want to take care in the matter of who you befriend. Mr. Malfoy is not the best friend to have when you're so close to Mr. Potter." Snape sneered again and swept off, leaving behind Hermione, who was very confused.  
  
*~+~*  
  
When Hermione had settled down in her Prefect Dorm, she sighed and leant back. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.  
  
Although Hermione much preferred her rooms at Malfoy Manor, Hogwarts had a homely feel that Malfoy Manor greatly lacked. Although Hogwarts was nice and fine, the Manor was much more luxurious and much more splendid.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and wished that she could change the colours of the room. Gold wasn't a colour Hermione favored. Hermione snapped her eyes open. Why couldn't she change the colours? There wasn't a single rule against it.  
  
Smiling slyly, Hermione quickly took out her wand and changed the colours from gold to blacks and deep purples and dark blues that resembled black. Grinning, Hermione fell back onto the bed and waited for the new Gryffindor prefect to arrive.  
  
Hermione was relieved that Ron had stepped down as Prefect. She couldn't take another second of his constant presence while she slept. Of course, Ron was barely ever in the room at night. Hermione sighed at that thought. Ron was so overwhelmingly disgusting. Dating a girl that was a year older than him! Not to mention screwing her at every possible situation (A/N: YUCK, YUCK, YUCK AND DID I FORGET TO MENTION YUCK?) presented.  
  
Groaning, Hermione grimaced and hoped to God that the new prefect wasn't Harry. She couldn't handle it if she had to juggle her homework and her prefect duties along with Harry's constant presence. It was all too much.  
  
Dismissing all her thoughts, Hermione headed down for lunch. Perhaps she could have a private word with Draco without causing suspicion.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione watched in disdain as the Great Hall filled gradually, every day more students were returning from the Christmas vacation (including Ron and Cho, who had come back early).  
  
Draco had made no contact with her whatsoever, which hurt Hermione even though she knew it was just an act. She withdrew into herself as she watched the outside world pass by in a blur of colours.  
  
The only thing that kept her sane was the thought that she was going to be a terror that everyone would fear, that this was going to happen in the near Easter Holidays, and that she only had to wait 2 months before her initiation.  
  
With only a weekend to go until school recommenced, Hermione waited for her male counterpart to arrive. It was Saturday afternoon, and Hermione, frustrated and angry, left her dorm in search of some company.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco sighed and leaned back. He was sitting out in the school grounds, and was thinking about his agreement with Hermione.  
  
The two had sat down for some time, discussing what Hermione's goal was in dating 'Potty.' Draco saw the situation as a means to get closer to Harry, and Hermione saw the situation as a disgusting thought. The two argued back and forth until finally Hermione gave in.  
  
Draco watched as a solitary leaf fell from the branch of the elm he was leaning on. He watched the descent as it waved this way and that, carried by the wind.  
  
Humming to himself, Draco summoned the small leaf and began to practice several spells (e.g. Wingardium Leviosa). Satisfied with his positive results, he sent the leaf flying and aimed carefully at it when it burst into flames.  
  
Draco whipped around and spotted a wand protruding from the trees. Smiling he lowered his wand.  
  
"You surpass even myself in stealth. Not many can lay a claim to that." Draco said, amused.  
  
"Ah but I learnt from the master." Hermione said as she emerged from the shadows.  
  
"How are you? Had any problems with your male counterpart? Or hasn't the git arrived yet?" Draco asked, flicking his wand, burning random sticks.  
  
"I'm fine, I guess. I am soooooooooooooooo bored! There is nothing to do in my dorm! I don't even know who the new Gryffindor prefect is, and it's so infuriating!" Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"Patience is a virtue that few possess. Learn to be patient and you'll find that it will come in handy."  
  
Hermione groaned in frustration.  
  
"You're not being very helpful!" she whined as they walked around the lake.  
  
"Frustration is just a part of life. You must learn to deal with these setbacks or you'll never go forward."  
  
"WHAT IS IT WITH YOUR WEIRD, PROPHETIC SAYINGS TODAY??? I AM REALLY ANNOYED AND YOU JUST THROW STUPID SAYINGS AND TEACHINGS AT ME??? ARGH!!!!!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Draco shook his head in disdain.  
  
"Learn what I have to teach and you'll never stray into danger. That is why I am giving you 'weird, prophetic sayings.' So, please refrain from yelling in my ear. You may have caused permanent damage."  
  
Draco smirked at Hermione and sat down underneath a huge oak tree.  
  
"Yes, I may have caused permanent damage. Permanent damage to your brain that is! Do you realize that you're sounding so mature and learned today? That is soooooo unlike you! I seriously think you need to go see Madam Pomphrey. Perhaps she'll be able to cure your condition!"  
  
It was Hermione's turn to smirk and sit down.  
  
The pair sat in a companionable silence for a while as they watched the sun go down behind the castle.  
  
Hermione sighed and nestled her head on Draco's shoulder. Pretty soon she was fast a sleep.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione woke to the sound of yelling. She found herself on her bed in her dorm with no recollection of how she got there.  
  
Dimly, she recognized the voices that were disturbing her sleep.  
  
"What the hell were you doing putting my girlfriend on her bed? What did you do to her Malfoy? How did you get in?" Harry demanded as he set his trunk down.  
  
" 'Mione had fallen a sleep and I took the liberty of taking her to her dorm. I have done nothing that will harm Hermione and as to how I got in, in case you've forgotten Potter, I'm a prefect too. Oh, I forgot that you don't know the privileges prefects get since you weren't one from the start." Draco smirked  
  
By now, Hermione had swung out of bed and grabbed her wand from her pocket.  
  
"Look Malfoy, you'll get lost right now or I'm going to hex you until you resemble nothing short of a slug/snail." Harry warned.  
  
Draco laughed. "And how do you plan on doing that, Potter? After all, you don't expect to beat me when I've topped Defense Against the Dark Arts 4 years running. DADA doesn't just involved defense, it also involves offence."  
  
A thrill of fear ran through Harry's body, and his hand strayed to his wand pocket.  
  
"Ah, Potter don't be so obvious. You can't let your hand stray to your pocket when your opponent knows what your next step will be. You need speed." Draco whipped out his wand in a blink of an eye.  
  
"You need agility."  
  
Harry swung a punch at Draco, which he deftly side-stepped, leaving Harry unbalanced.  
  
"And last but not least, you need power."  
  
Draco quickly muttered something under his breath and Harry went flying backwards onto his bed.  
  
"That is it Malfoy! I have had enough of you!" Harry had his wand out and raised it, ready to perform an unforgivable.  
  
Hermione quickly stepped in between them, knowing that neither would move lest they hurt her.  
  
"Alright. If you two don't stop BICKERING, I will personally make sure that you both get detentions, TOGETHER, polishing trophies in the Trophy Room for a whole week." Hermione said shrilly.  
  
Draco quickly put his wand away, which stunned Harry.  
  
"Scared Malfoy? Out of your league?" Harry taunted from across the room.  
  
"You wish Potter. In your sick dreams!" Draco retorted, sweeping imaginary dust off his robes.  
  
"Sure. You're just making up a. . ."  
  
"SHUT UP HARRY!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
Harry opened his mouth several times before smartly closing it.  
  
"Now, I want you to both SHUT UP! You are really getting on my nerves, always at each other's throats! Now I want one of you to leave, and I want it to happen NOW!" Hermione said venomously.  
  
Draco bowed out. It was time Hermione worked her magic on Potter. Draco had no doubt Hermione could ensnare Potter. After all, that's what she did to him.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch of the Gryffindor Prefect Common Room (let's call it the GP common room). She had been exhausted before but now she was all fired up and seeing as it was already 9:00 p.m. she supposed it would be impossible to get to sleep until 11-ish.  
  
Getting out a book on Runes, she sat down and began to read about the various runes and translations. She had memorized the whole lot, but she still made some mistakes from time to time, which was, by her standards, terrible.  
  
Hermione didn't notice Harry rushing around, grabbing candles and various objects from the GP common room, because she was too absorbed in her book.  
  
Just as Hermione started reading about the more higher-level runes, the clock struck midnight (A/N: lol, where did that come from? Nothing bad is gonna happen. Is it?) and she was jolted out of her reading by two strong arms snaking around her neck.  
  
Shutting her eyes, Hermione remembered why she was doing this and turned around, smiling.  
  
"It's nice to see you calm again Harry." Hermione said sweetly as he slid onto the couch next to her.  
  
"And it's nice to just see you." Harry said, his hands roaming around her body as she continued to try and read her book.  
  
"That's ni. . ." Hermione's words were cut off by a rough kiss from Harry.  
  
Her eyes widened in protest but she remembered Draco's words and opened her mouth, inviting his (A/N: EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!) tongue.  
  
Hermione broke it off and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Leaving me so soon?" Harry said mischievously.  
  
Hermione turned around and flashed him a fake, yet realistic, smile.  
  
"I have no intentions of losing my virginity tonight Harry."  
  
With that, she spun around and headed up the stairs. Once the door was firmly closed, Hermione sank down into a heap by the door.  
  
The nerve of him! Kissing her when she was clearly busy. Pushing the memory of the kiss out of her head, she changed into her PJ's and fell onto her bed.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Was that an ok length chapter? I know this was soooooooooooooooo much shorter than my previous one, but I kind of had to like explain a couple of things. :P :P well I want you all to do a couple reviews! It would be very benefitious (-- not a real word). Well, I'm really sorry that I posted this all at the same time. It's because my mom cut off the internet and I could only post this until I had returned from my school camp. :(  
  
sLy7h3r1n H3@rT  
  
*~+~* 


	13. Betrayal

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewests! I am so happy that you all reviewed! Now please. . .  
  
READ ON!  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione woke up to the fresh dawn of Sunday morning, feeling bright and bubbly. She slipped out of bed and padded over to the girls bathroom, and took a shower.  
  
Before long, she had gotten dressed and had crept out of her dorm, without waking Harry up. Smiling, she exited the Gryffindor area and went over to the Slytherin area.  
  
Walking up the stairs, she found herself facing two green doors (A/N: last chapter, Harry had seen Malfoy through the door and had like, stepped in. Hermione had been able to take a shower and sneak past Harry's door without waking him up).  
  
Confused as to what to do, Hermione hissed the password to Draco's room softly.  
  
"Die mudbloods, die!" Hermione whispered softly. Giggling to herself, she saw the door on the right click open. When Draco had first told Hermione the password, she was downright shocked, but overall amused.  
  
Upon entering the familiar rooms (A/N: Ok, I know there are a lot of these but, I thought I had the need to explain. Draco's private rooms are his prefect rooms, and the other prefect is Pansy, who was mentioned in earlier chapters.) Hermione felt as though she was being watched. It was eerie and an unnatural feeling and Hermione didn't like it one bit.  
  
As Hermione prowled around the room, in hope of finding some sort of device to wake Draco up with a big BANG, she heard a distinct but soft rustle of feet in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Whipping out her wand, Hermione advanced to where she had heard the rustle. Suddenly she felt a change in the still air. She felt a breeze pass her to the left.  
  
Grinning, Hermione said, "You want to play it that way? Well fine, I'll play your game." Deftly Hermione disillusioned herself and had become a human chameleon within a matter of seconds.  
  
Hermione stealthily moved towards the bed and stood absolutely still, waiting for the signs of air movement or sound.  
  
Minutes passed and just as she was turning to despair, she felt the air move again and quickly she had the whole area from which the change came from, netted.  
  
She watched as the net closed in around the empty air and was disappointed to find it disappear into nothing. Sighing she sat down on the ground and took the spell off.  
  
When another five minutes passed, she produced a white flag and made it wave around. Still, the other in the room didn't show themselves.  
  
Finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, she gathered up her strength and threw a gigantic net over the whole room.  
  
She watched with pleasure as she saw a distinct form take shape. When the net had finished contracting, she saw herself looking at a glowing red net that was squirming on the ground.  
  
Circling her prey, she said softly, "Show yourself!"  
  
When s/he didn't obey, she levitated him/her and sent him/her flying at the wall. At the last second she stopped him/her and said in a dangerously quiet voice, "Show yourself or you'll find yourself in considerable pain!"  
  
Then she heard the most inexplicable thing in the situation. Someone had laughed. Hermione whirled around and found herself facing Draco Malfoy.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"No doubt my simulation ran well. You reacted perfectly." Draco purred.  
  
"So this was all a simulation? Well a simulated body wouldn't have worked because a net doesn't capture nonliving things. Who was your guinea pig?" Hermione said, all the while never leaving the struggling red net out of her gaze.  
  
"For god's sake Vincent! Take off the goddamn spell!" Draco drawled as he casually played with his wand.  
  
"The thing is Draco, I don't know how. You put it on and I don't know how to take it off." Vincent wailed.  
  
"Stupid bumbling fool! However, you are useful even in your low IQ." Draco sneered before removing the spell to reveal a very-red faced boy, struggling to remove his bonds.  
  
"TAKE THE NET OFF ME!" Vincent yelled.  
  
Hermione heard footsteps outside the door. Quickly pulling her wand out, she locked the door with several spells and silenced the room.  
  
"Come on Vince. You'll have to convince us!" Draco said, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Don't play rough Draco. Sometimes it can be more damaging than the Crutacious curse." Hermione pleaded.  
  
Draco's expression softened and he lifted the net with a quick flick of his wandhand.  
  
"You're going soft Draco." Vincent said as he stood up, wincing.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes emphatically and left the room.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry watched Hermione intently as she walked over to the Gryffindor table. She had disappeared from the dorm early in the morning and he hadn't seen her until now.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Colin Creevy came bouncing up to the elder boy, camera in hand.  
  
"Colin, how many times do I have to tell you? Get lost! I have to concentrate on my work!" Harry said in a bored voice.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Hermione had just cut across the hall and was now sitting opposite Harry.  
  
"Oh, hi 'Mione." Harry said brightly.  
  
"What are you doing after breakfast?" Hermione asked casually.  
  
"Oh I am going to laze around in the GP common room or perhaps in the Prefect Common Room. Then I'll get up and eat lunch and then I'll probably return to the tower, do a little revision and go eat dinner. Then I'll go off to Gryffindor tower to go talk to Ron and Lavender and Parvati and Seamus and Neville. Then I'll come back to the Prefect Tower and go to sleep." Harry said. "Need I elaborate?"  
  
Hermione refrained herself from rolling her eyes and spitting back a sarcastic remark.  
  
"Oh, since you are going to be so busy today I guess I'll have to go to Hogsmeade with someone else then. I'm sure Draco won't mind. He's been very nice to me over the holidays." Hermione said cheekily.  
  
"I won't have my girlfriend go off with a Malfoy to Hogsmeade." Harry snarled. "Of course I will go with you to Hogsmeade. I've just got to do some things up in Gryffindor tower. I'll meet you at the Entrance Hall in about an hour and a half?" Harry asked as he checked his watch. It was 9:30 a.m. and he would have plenty of time to do the assignments given out by Snape.  
  
"Sure. That's fine with me. I'll be there at 11 o'clock. You better be there right on the dot or I'll leave without you!" Hermione warned.  
  
"Ok. Well I better get going then!" Harry then left the table and headed off to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hermione sighed as she gazed wistfully at the Slytherin Table. Draco was talking to the COW Pansy and the dunderheads Vincent (Crabbe) and Gregory (Goyle).  
  
Pushing her plate away, Hermione headed off to the Prefect dorms. She wasn't hungry and there wasn't anything she could do. She had finished all her assignments, had revised and had nothing to do.  
  
As Hermione dragged her feet over to Prefect Tower, she decided she might as well go over to Gryffindor Tower. She abruptly changed direction and headed up the stairs to her house tower.  
  
When she arrived she realized she hadn't been told the new password.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Um. . . Phoenix Tears?" Hermione said hopefully, wondering whether the password had been changed already.  
  
To her relief she saw the portrait swing open.  
  
She stepped in and took in her old dorm. It had been a month before Hermione had even stepped into the common room and she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw everything as she had last left it.  
  
Hermione could see no sign of Harry in the common room so she headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
She stopped at the door as she heard muffled moans from inside the room. With her suspicions aroused, she listened to the muffled moans and the disconnected words.  
  
"We. . . should. . . stop. . . this. . ." came a feminine voice that Hermione was sure belonged to Lavender. "Someone. . . might. . . find. . . us. . ."  
  
"Relax Lavender!" came a male voice. Hermione couldn't distinguish the owner but she was now sure that Lavender was in the room with her boyfriend.  
  
Grinning to herself, she headed down the stairs and decided that Harry must've gone over to the Prefect Tower to do his work.  
  
Heading down the stairs she spotted Ron and sighed. Walking down purposefully, she sat down opposite Ron and waited for him to look up from his book.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, surprise written all over his face.  
  
"Ron, I have decided to forgive you. Even if you did cheat on me for that Cho Chang." Hermione shuddered in mock disgust.  
  
Ron grinned. "Apology accepted!"  
  
"Do you know where Harry is? He said he was coming here, but I'm sure he's not in his old dorm coz Lavender is up there with her boyfriend and he isn't in the common room."  
  
Ron gulped nervously and feigned puzzlement. "Well, he might have gone to his new dorm. You know, the prefect dorm."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Cool. Thanks Ron!" She then left the Gryffindor Tower and stepped out into the corridor.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione was now really confused. She had checked the Prefect Dorm, the GP common room, the Prefect common room, Gryffindor tower, and all the other places Harry might be but she couldn't find him.  
  
She could nearly scream in frustration. She checked her watch and saw that it was five minutes until 11 o'clock. Sighing impatiently she went down to the Entrance Hall and waited for five minutes. When Harry didn't show, Hermione went off to find Draco.  
  
Once she found him, the pair went off to Hogsmeade together. She needed to ask him a couple questions about the Dark Lord and his motives and such and such.  
  
By the time the two had reached the Three Broomsticks, a blizzard had blown up and everyone had rushed to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Come on. Let's get a table." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him over to an empty table (can you say empty table?) and they sat down.  
  
Looking around, Hermione saw that it was mostly Hogwarts students that crowded the small bar. Grinning, she spotted Harry with Lavender, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Parvati.  
  
The group was drinking butterbeer and by the looks of things had been at the bar for quite some time. This angered Hermione and she couldn't help but feel annoyed at Harry for leaving without her when she had spent the whole morning looking for him.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco and said quietly, "What is there to gain being Potty's girlfriend? All I'll get is kisses not information!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"He'll learn to trust you better." Draco replied.  
  
"I've got a better idea. How about we watch what he does and who he talks to the most and who he confides in and then befriend that person. It's less conspicuous and I don't want to date Potter!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Fine. We'll try that." Draco nodded and they watched the group chatter.  
  
*~+~*  
  
By then end of an hours worth of watching, examining, and observing they figured that Ron and Lavender were his 'confidants.'  
  
Hermione was cheered.  
  
"That's easy. I'm good friends with Lavender and I've forgiven Ron. I can use Ron's guilt for him to talk, and I can use Lavender's obvious stupidity to my advantage." Hermione grinned cruelly.  
  
"I have work to do up at Hogwarts. Snape wants me to look up some stuff for him." Draco sneered.  
  
"See you Draco." Hermione said heartily as she eyed the group who were now getting up. Glancing outside, she realized that the blizzard had stopped.  
  
She followed the group at a safe distance and watched as they followed Draco up to the castle. Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she saw them draw a circle around Draco.  
  
Snorting to herself, Hermione knew that they would probably be damaged more than Draco. Smiling, she joined the circle and watched as they threw insults at Draco.  
  
"Come on Malfoy. Too scared to take on someone your size?" Harry taunted.  
  
"No Potty. But I suppose you wouldn't have the guts to have a duel with me. That's too bad because I was personally looking forward to humiliating you in front of all your friends." Draco sighed sarcastically and conjured up a nail file and began filing his nails (A/N: hahahahaha! In your face POTTER!).  
  
"Oh are we a pretty boy now?" Lavender teased.  
  
"You should talk Lavender. You know what?" Draco said as he took an experimental whiff. "You should really stop using that cheap perfume. It might tarnish your reputation as a slut."  
  
Grinning evilly, Draco took his wand out and began to play with it idly.  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy hatefully.  
  
"Watch what you say Malfoy. You might find yourself in a very bad situation. In case you haven't noticed, it's 7 to 1. Give up now and we might just go easy on you." Harry snarled.  
  
"Well then Potty. If you want to start the duel now, then by all means start it. I have no objections. In fact, I will enjoy blasting you to outer space." Draco smirked.  
  
Harry pushed forward and knocked Ron's restraining hand away.  
  
"You think you're so good Malfoy but you are nothing, I repeat NOTHING." Harry took his wand out.  
  
Hermione rushed forward and pushed Harry out of the way.  
  
"I want to have the pleasure of dueling with him. Harry, I'm better than you at DADA. Let me handle this. You might get hurt. You have no idea what Malfoy's capable of." Hermione ignored Harry's protest and turned to face Draco.  
  
"You know what Malfoy? I really despise the way you push all those buttons that lead to self-destruct. You make snide remarks about things that people rather not discuss and yet you don't care. You insult people and it makes me sick!" Hermione said, putting on a very good mask of hate.  
  
"Tut, tut! Hermione, you forget that your parents are staying at my Manor and I can alert them at any time of you're not-so-lady-like behaviour." Draco smirked at Hermione's so genuine look of indignation.  
  
"I hate you Malfoy! You think you're so good and that you are the king of everyone. You strut around the corridors like you own the bloody place. You're always gloating about your money, your good looks and always complaining about muggle-born's. Every single time I lay my eyes on you I want to hex every single damn bit of your body!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
Draco smirked again.  
  
"Well Avery, this is your perfect opportunity to 'hex every single damn bit of my body' as you so eloquently put it." Draco flicked his wand into the air and it landed square into his outstretched hand.  
  
Hermione whipped her wand out and pointed it at Draco. Her heart was hammering against her chest and as she searched for a reason to not duel Draco. She hardened her face and prepared to duel.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
*~+~*  
  
It was an exhausting duel and by the end Hermione was thoroughly worn out. Draco looked a little stretched as well. They had dueled for an hour, none doing much harm to the other.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco and cursed him under his breath. How did Malfoy know so many curses? They weren't written in the book that he had studied all summer.  
  
And Hermione! She knew how to counter every single curse that Draco shot at her. How is that possible? Harry shook his disturbing thoughts of his shoulders and went off to the castle.  
  
Pushing through the crowd (the crowd had come to watch the duel as they heard the bangs and cries of horror from the group of friends watching), Harry walked up to the castle. He had a meeting with a friend to attend to.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione walked up to the castle, nearly fainting from exhaustion. Never, in her whole life had her powers been tested so sorely. Of course the duel was realistic enough, but it very nearly cost Hermione her life (A/N: it's a figure of speech).  
  
Sighing, Hermione decided that she better go see Harry. After all, she's supposed to be leaning on him for support as her 'boyfriend.'  
  
Hermione headed off to Gryffindor Tower and staggered in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Phoenix Tears." Hermione said softly. The portrait swung open to reveal a very loud party.  
  
Hermione was confused as to why the Gryffindors were partying, but she shrugged the thought off and stepped inside.  
  
Hermione wound her way through the thick crowd of Gryffindors and went to Harry's favourite seat. She stopped dead as she watched the scene before her.  
  
Hermione's first reaction was to disappear into the crowd and watched, unseen. She followed her instincts through and waited for the right moment.  
  
Several moments passed and Hermione decided that now was the best time to step in.  
  
"Hello Harry. Care to explain what you're doing?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
Harry broke off from Lavender and looked at Hermione guiltily.  
  
"No answer then? Well I guess that even though I'm nearly spent, I could teach you a lesson or two. Perhaps I should demonstrate the curse I'm going to use. Incendio prolongus!" Hermione pointed her wand at the table in front of her.  
  
Harry watched in fear as the table burst into flames. The table danced with flames but didn't burn to ashes.  
  
"You see Harry, I don't take cheating lightly. I thought you would've got that after Ron cheated on me. It seems to run in your blood. After all, your father was always going out with different girls and had, I believe, about 4 girls strung on at once?" Hermione sneered.  
  
Harry stood up and took his wand out.  
  
"Take that back!" Harry snarled.  
  
"Oh, you wanna play rough? Well I guess we'll play rough." Hermione raised her wand and flicked her wrist imperiously. Immediately a pair of snake- like ropes shot out and bound Harry.  
  
"HERMIONE! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HARRY? HE HAS BEEN SO KIND TO YOU! HE HAS SAVED YOU FROM SO MANY PERILS AND YOU REPAY HIM IN THIS FILTHY WAY?" Lavender shrieked.  
  
"Why Lavender, I suppose I could give you several examples of his 'heroism!' " Hermione began circling the bound Harry.  
  
"Let's see, first year: he got me to save him from Devil's snare, Ron saved us from the giant chess pieces, not Harry, and if I wasn't there when we came to the seven bottles, he would've died, either from poison of the inability to move forward or backwards through the flames." Hermione took her wand out and began to play with it.  
  
"Now, second year: if I hadn't found out that there was a basilisk in the school and that it was traveling through the plumbing, Harry and Ron would've never found out where to go to kill the basilisk. Third year would be the only time he saved us, which was from the dementors." Lavender looked thunderstruck that her 'brave and almighty hero' was bathing in glory that wasn't his.  
  
"Fourth year: if I hadn't helped him with the summoning charm, Harry would've been torn to shreds, and I helped him practice and look up curses and spells for the third task, and for the second task, if Dobby hadn't gotten the gillyweed for Harry, he would've made a spectacle of himself. Need I go further?" Hermione took her wand out and created an invisible shield around herself.  
  
Lavender opened and closed her mouth several times before saying hotly, "You're lying. You're just jealous that Harry likes me, not you! So, you're just weaving a web of untruths! Ron will tell us the truth, won't you Ron?"  
  
Ron closed his eyes peacefully before answering.  
  
"Hermione is telling the truth. Now if you don't want to die anytime soon, you might want to run, or get Hermione the hell out of here!"  
  
All the while everyone had been looking at Ron with held breath and hadn't noticed Hermione's departure. They all looked around fearfully for a bit before calming down.  
  
All of a sudden, a huge bang erupted in the room, and right on top of Lavender, a parchment formed and dropped into her lap. It read:  
  
Lavender,  
I'm sure that if you don't want me to leak your secret about certain  
things, I suggest that you tread carefully. You're on enemy grounds and  
not even Harry can protect you.  
You-know-who (A/N:not Voldemort)  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Well, her secret about doing 'it' with Harry when Hermione had gone looking for him before going to Hogsmeade. You know how Lavender was going 'We. . . should. . . stop. . . this. . . Someone. . . might. . . find. . . us!' yeah. Ok, onto lighter matters. I am really sorry for all you readers out there! My internet got cut off and I had to wait till I got back to school! SORRY!  
  
sLy7h3r1n H3@rT  
  
*~+~* 


	14. Revenge

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Heavy coarse language in this chapter. (i.e. swearing)  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
Slytherin-Princess: Please! Refrain from using my REAL name. I would like to CONCEAL my TRUE identity! :P lol anyway. I am really glad that you have come to your senses and agreed that Slytherin RULZ! :P thank you very much. :P alright, hmmmm. . . ok. Have you read the other reviews? Anyway, tty l8er.  
  
Li-Chan: Sorry if it doesn't make sense. Sometimes it doesn't even make sense to me! Anyway, thanks for the review! If you want me to change it, just tell me in a review and I'll change it!  
  
Scholcomp25: Thank you for your kind words! :P Thank you for the encouragement! I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Vonnie: Thanks for reviewing! It's great!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewests! I am so happy that you all reviewed! Now please. . .  
  
READ ON!  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione collapsed onto the couch in the Prefect Common Room. She was dead tired and her argument with Harry and her duel with Draco had completely worn her out.  
  
Sighing, she stood up and was about to head off to her dorm when she heard a timid, " 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione spun around and sent Harry a glare of pure hatred.  
  
"Don't! You have no right to call me 'Mione! You stay away from me you filthy bastard! I don't want to touch you. Perhaps I should call you The- boy-who-lied instead of the-boy-who-lived. You disgust me!" Hermione hissed, her whisper more deadly than her shouting.  
  
"I can explain!" Harry said desperately.  
  
Hermione took her wand out and aimed. "I don't want to hear your explanations and I don't want to be your friend. You're a filthy liar, no more, no less. Worse than the fluffy CRAP on a worms belly. I hate you Harry Potter, and don't you forget it!"  
  
Hermione spun around and walked up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
When she reached the top, she turned around and sent a curse flying towards Harry. Surprised, he flew backwards and hit the wall.  
  
"And let that be a lesson for being a bastard and a player!" Hermione said, before walking into her dorm imperiously.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco strained his ears as he listened to the conversation between Hermione and Harry. From what he could gather, it sounded like Potter had cheated on Hermione.  
  
Grimacing, he sat down on his bed as he heard a loud banging sound. He hoped it was Potty who was sent flying. He deserved it, the bastard.  
  
Sighing, he heard Hermione slam her door shut and lock it magically with several curses. Smirking to himself, Draco went out of his room and prepared to humiliate Potter even further.  
  
He went around to all the prefect dorms and got the kids to come with him. The group headed down the stairs and Draco stood in front of Harry triumphantly.  
  
"Oh look! Potty got blasted by his girlfriend. How amusing! What happened Potty? Did she find you cheating on her? Tactless Potter, tactless." Draco said mockingly.  
  
Harry looked up and was shocked to find the whole tower facing him, minus Hermione.  
  
"What do you want, MALFOY? Brought along your little 'friends' to humiliate me? Or is there a purpose to your little group coming to see me?" Harry spat.  
  
"Oh no Potter. I came down to show them what happens when you lie. I think I'll take a leaf out of 'Mione's book and call you the-boy-who-lied. It's rather fitting isn't it?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Who gave you the right to call her 'Mione? She's hated you since first year. Now all of a sudden you two are on a first name basis!" Harry snarled as he got to his feet.  
  
"Temper Potter, temper! It'll get you nowhere if you get mad!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Why don't you tell Hermione that?" Harry retorted. "She's the one with the attitude problem. She's the one who needs anger management lessons."  
  
"You are a bastard Potter!" Ernie Macmillan said, pushing to the front. "Hermione's a great girl and you went off with Lavender instead! Stringing on one girl while screwing the other! We all covered for you because we thought it was a passing thing. Obviously it wasn't!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. He thought that he had concealed his relationship with Lavender really well.  
  
"Don't think that no one noticed. Even Hermione heard you screwing Lavender in your old dorm. She thought it was Lavender's boyfriend." Hannah Abott had now stepped forward.  
  
"Once a bastard always a bastard!" Pansy snarled. "He can't help being one. After all, what do you expect? After five years of glory in the limelight. Being famous because of some stupid curse backfired! He thinks he can do whatever he wants without getting caught or busted. Well, think again Potter because we don't forgive you."  
  
Draco looked at Pansy in surprise. He didn't think that Pansy would accept Hermione's evil background so willingly, but shrugging he watched the display of sneering faces gang up on the boy-who-lived.  
  
"But what's his excuse? His hormones? Was he feeling horny? Or maybe he just felt like Hermione wasn't good enough?" Nina scowled (Ravenclaw prefect).  
  
"Ah but Nina, he doesn't have an excuse! I heard that he tried to screw Hermione when she was at the Malfoy's. They had thrown a party and she was drunk and Harry tried to take advantage of her!" Sean sneered (other Ravenclaw prefect).  
  
"Alright! I get the bloody point! Now if you are all done I think I will go to bed!" Harry roared. (A/N: These are the 5th year prefects half of the dorm. The 6th years get another half.)  
  
"We certainly aren't done with you Potter!" Draco smirked. "I believe the prefects are going to give you a piece of their mind."  
  
Ernie and the others advanced forward and prepared to give Harry the-boy- who-lied Potter the beating of his life.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"THAT PRAT! HOW DARE HE EVEN THINK OF IT? I'LL SHOW HIM! HE'LL WISH THAT HE HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! I'LL SHOW THE WHOLE WORLD WHAT A BASTARD HE IS AND I'M GOING TO START WITH HOGWARTS!" Hermione whispered fervently to herself.  
  
"Nice plan there 'Mione." Draco said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"What did you do that for? I purposely made it really difficult to get through so I could have some time to think!" Hermione hissed dangerously.  
  
"Shhh. . . relax. The other prefects are currently beating the idiot. Your revenge can wait for later." Draco soothed.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Draco. I want to get my revenge now. I'm going to start with Hogwarts. They'll find out very soon just about how POTTY is a disgusting playboy!" Hermione purred happily. "And after that, the whole wizarding world will know!"  
  
"Sounds like an excellent plan 'Mione. Now why don't you relax and start your revenge tomorrow? After all, the mudblood lover can wait. We shouldn't waste breath on him!"  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry staggered to the hospital wing. He was heavily bruised, and he had pretty bad wounds just about everywhere. (A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I HATE HARRY! [Slytherin's_Dark_angel: Yo! He's a f ing bastard! U go grl!])  
  
He collapsed onto a spare bed in the infirmary and fell a sleep. As he slept, he dreamt. . .  
  
*~Dream~*  
  
Harry looked around. It was dark, completely dark. Not a glimmer of light, and suddenly fear enveloped him. Where was he? Surely this couldn't be something about the connection with Voldemort?  
  
"Hello?" Harry called out. The word echoed in the darkness and the muffled echoes didn't seem to pierce the heavy darkness very well.  
  
"BASTARD!" someone shrieked.  
  
Blows fell about his body. Harry couldn't understand. What had he done wrong?  
  
"PLAYER!"  
  
More blows fell. Suddenly a sharp searing pain shot across his left arm. His arm felt as if it was on fire. Intense pain that suffocated his mind. The fire, unquenchable, spread through his body.  
  
Harry felt his heart burn with all the hatred and heat of hell and earth combined. Slowly the fire spread; through his chest, into his other arm, down his belly and enveloping his legs.  
  
And as suddenly as the fire came, it went. Still, Harry couldn't see. Groping blindly in the darkness, he grabbed what felt like a cloak.  
  
The immediate response was a loud scream and a hex.  
  
"IMBECILE! I'LL TEACH YOU TO BE A PLAYER!" Harry flew backwards, hit by an invisible curse.  
  
He hit a wall, and blacked out. Questions swam around his head as he lost consciousness. What did I do? How do I deserve this pain? Why me? Why me. . .  
  
*~End of Dream~*  
  
Harry bolted upright, to find himself in blankets and all his bruises and cuts healed.  
  
Sighing, he felt the details of his dream slip through his fingers, leaving only the intense pain that had seemed so real.  
  
Taking a quick sneak peak around, he left the hospital wing quietly and headed off to his dorm.  
  
*~+~*  
  
For the next week, Hermione completely ignored Harry. It was as if he didn't exist. If she had to work with someone, it would be one of her Gryffindor friends (Harry's NOT her friend anymore and neither is Lavender) or her friends in Slytherin.  
  
Harry found this infuriating. Hermione acted like she was above him and that she was superior to him. Her helping Ron as much as possible with his homework while ignoring Harry just fueled his anger.  
  
What Harry found most annoying was if she even saw him coming to join the group and sit and talk to them, she would stand up and leave, telling everyone happily that 'she had so much homework to do and that she would see them later.'  
  
But the worst thing was what happened on the weekend after their 'break- up.'  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione smiled evilly as she discussed her plans with Draco.  
  
"First I'm going to send him a howler. That is going to have all the prefects yelling at him, including myself. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to but anyway, and then I'm going to start dating someone else!" Hermione said happily.  
  
Draco cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "You're going to start dating? Since when did you start dating anyway? You never really went on a date with Ron or Harry, neither with me."  
  
"Well, it's simple really. I dated Viktor Krum for about a month last year. So I have been on a date before." Hermione said pointedly.  
  
"And who have you chosen to be your lucky boyfriend?" Draco teased gently.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco indignantly. "If you don't know me well enough by now to know that, I am not going to tell you! But since you do, I'll make you guess."  
  
Draco smirked. "Let's see, one of your idiot friends in Gryffindor?"  
  
"No. You really are an idiot aren't you? It's YOU for god's sake." Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"I knew that. I just wanted to see your reaction." Draco said triumphantly.  
  
"Whatever! Could you round up the prefects for me? I have a howler to make!"  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione smiled satisfactorily. That should do it. Every single prefect had said something or rather about Harry's idiocy, or him being a player, or a bastard etc.  
  
Hermione quickly attached her howler to an owl and rubbed her hands wickedly. It was about 2 minutes before breakfast and if she ran, she could probably make it to the Great Hall before Harry received his howler.  
  
Chuckling quietly, Hermione raced down to the Great Hall and waited for Harry's arrival.  
  
She waited for about 2 or 3 minutes when Harry walked in and sat down with Ron and (Hermione scowled) Lavender. Almost as soon as he sat down, the post arrived.  
  
Hermione scanned the flock of birds to see if she had received anything, when she spotted her owl.  
  
Athis dropped a note next to her plate and swooped down to land on her shoulder.  
  
Smiling, she watched everyone stare at her as the magnificent owl sat on her shoulder contentedly. Hermione quickly glanced at the envelope and recognized the writing.  
  
Murmuring a few soft words to Athis, she watched as her owl flew off to the owlery and Hermione turned back to her letter. It read:  
  
Hey Hermione,  
I know you sent me that letter about my secret. Who else could it be?  
I'm warning you. If you even dare reveal my secret, you'll wish you'd  
never been born. I'm the star of Gryffindor and they will hate you if  
you tarnish my reputation. You're playing a dangerous game Hermione.  
One wrong step and you'll have the whole of Gryffindor at your heels.  
Lavender  
  
Hermione smirked and threw the letter in the air before shooting at it lazily. The threat burst into flames and the ashes disintegrated into nothing.  
  
Suddenly a piercing shriek pierced the atmosphere and everyone silenced as yelling filled the Great Hall.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT A BASTARD YOU ARE! IT'S FUCKING ASHAMING TO GRYFFINDOR HOUSE! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE CHIVALROUS AND HAVE SOME SORT OF HONOUR?" Hermione smirked as Hannah Abott's voice, magnified ten times, shrieked insult after insult at Harry.  
  
Chancing a glance at Hannah, she acknowledged, with pleasure, that the girl was nodding viciously to her own voice.  
  
"AND LAVENDER!" Ernie Macmillan was now shouting along with his own voice. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ACTUALLY WENT ALONG WITH POTTER WHEN YOU KNEW HE WAS DATING HERMIONE! IT'S DISGUSTING!"  
  
Lavender shrunk in her seat and Harry moved backwards ever so slightly.  
  
Hermione's snide comments ran through her head as she heard prefect after prefect yell and insult Harry time after time.  
  
Finally, she heard the grand finale cue.  
  
"I WONDER WHAT HERMIONE THINKS OF YOU NOW!" Nina's voice rang violently and the Hall was completely silent for a full minute. However the howler didn't burst into flames.  
  
"I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER! WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU'D GO WITH ME TO HOGSMEADE, YOU SAID YOU WOULD MEET ME AT THE ENTRANCE HALL 11 O'CLOCK SHARP. I WAS BORED SO I WENT LOOKING FOR YOU AND I HEARD YOU AND LAVENDER KISSING AND MOANING IN YOUR BLOODY DORM! LAVENDER SAYS TO STOP SO AT LEAST SHE HAD SOME SENSE BUT NOOOOOO YOU SAY DON'T WORRY NO ONE WILL FIND US! BLOODY HELL HARRY! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF I WASN'T GOING TO GET THROWN INTO AZKABAN. I WENT TO HOSMEADE ANYWAY AND WHERE DO I FIND YOU? IN THE THREE BROOMSTICKS WITH ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS. YOU LEFT HOGWARTS WITHOUT ME WHEN YOU SAID SPECIFICALLY THAT YOU WOULD GO WITH ME! YOU'RE A LIAR! NOTHING MORE!" Harry looked shocked. He had forgotten about that incident and didn't think Hermione would bring it up.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH CHEATING ON ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE CALLED THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED. YOU SHOULD BE RENAMED TO THE-BOY-WHO-LIED. YOU'RE A BASTARD! A BLOODY FUCKING BASTARD! DON'T THINK THAT I'M NOT GOING TO TRY TO BRING YOU DOWN. I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN FROM YOUR WALLS OF GLORY AND I'M GOING TO RIP YOU INTO SHREDS. YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE A GONNER!" Hermione's voice cut off and the howler burst into flames.  
  
Smiling viciously, Hermione stalked off and met up with Draco at the double doors. Stopping and turning around she said sweetly, "I hope you enjoyed the morning performance!"  
  
With that, she spun on her heel and walked out with Draco by her side.  
  
*~+~*  
  
When Hermione had left, the whole hall started buzzing with excitement. A display of temper that harsh had never ever been recorded in Hogwarts history and in about ten minutes, Hermione had made and cracked the record.  
  
The whole day, people found Hermione with Draco, talking, laughing or kissing. Harry fumed as he walked into what he thought was an empty classroom only to find Hermione laughing and talking to Draco happily.  
  
Harry trembled in anger. How dare she do something like this? HOW DARE SHE!?  
  
Steeling his thoughts, he went off to find his friends. They would be on his side. Especially Ron. He would hate it if Hermione dated Malfoy.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry found his friends talking animatedly to each other. Lavender looked up and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry. What's up your ass today? You seem a little pissed." Lavender said coolly.  
  
Harry fell into step beside Ron and hardened his face.  
  
"It's about Hermione."  
  
Immediately everyone stopped. They all filed into an empty classroom and Harry started to talk.  
  
"Ron, I don't want you to explode in my face about this so calm down and steel yourself for it. Hermione Granger insulted me worse than anyone did in that howler. And the only way she could possibly do that would be to date someone else. But what's worse is that it's Malfoy." Harry said quickly.  
  
Harry quickly closed his eyes and blocked his ears but the explosion he had expected, never happened. Looking up, he looked at his friends, puzzled.  
  
"Well? Aren't you shocked? Amazed? Annoyed? Angry?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
Ron sighed heavily. "She already told us that she was planning on dating Malfoy. She soothed everyone and told us that he was really nice to her, even if he hated all her friends. She said that even though he hated all of us, he didn't mind that we were her friends because he. . ." Ron choked loudly. "Because he. . . he. . . lo. . . lov. . . loves her."  
  
Harry dropped his jaw in amazement.  
  
"This is going to stop. She will stop seeing Malfoy and I will make sure of it. If she doesn't, I'll make her." Harry said viciously.  
  
Standing up, he waved goodbye to his friends and headed down the hallway to where he last saw Hermione.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione broke off the kiss, smiling slightly.  
  
"It's great that no one is shocked about us dating." Hermione purred as she lay down on the grass.  
  
"I don't think that IT will like this." Draco said half-serious, half- mockingly.  
  
"I don't give a damn if Harry fucking cares or not." Hermione said carelessly.  
  
"Oh don't you?" came an icy voice from behind them.  
  
"No Potty. I don't give a shit if you object or not coz I'm going to tear you to shreds if you make a wrong move." Hermione said sweetly as she plucked a daisy from the ground.  
  
"You're going to regret dating Malfoy. He'll turn you into a death-eater in a matter of weeks." Harry snarled.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly and quickly bound Harry and silenced him.  
  
"Now, now Harry. Don't be alarmed. I'm just going to educate you. But we can't do that here so we'll go into the forest." Hermione smirked.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"That's right Potty. Now don't try and get help coz you're not going to get any." Draco sneered.  
  
With that, the three headed into the forest, melting away into the darkness of the forest.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry stumbled as he got pushed into a small clearing. Hermione quickly sealed the clearing so he couldn't escape, before taking his wand and taking off the bounds and the silencing charm.  
  
"Now Harry. I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm planning on doing. And then I'm going to obliviate your memory. Now, first I'm going to do some adjustments on your wand that you will find most difficult indeed." Hermione grinned cruelly.  
  
"And what would those be?" Harry asked testily.  
  
"Oh, just a few. Draco's going to curse it so it doesn't work if either of us are in cursing range. Then he's going to dip the wand in some salt water, which will make it less effective. That's all with your wand. The best bit is what happens to your rep. I am going to go meet Rita Skeeter. Then I am going to make a deal with her so she's going to write me an article. In return I won't spill her secret and I'll let her write as many horrible stories about you and she'll get her job back."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Yo. . . you. . . wo. . . woul. . . wouldn't. . . d. . .da. . . dare!" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" Hermione smirked.  
  
"There's one thing you never learnt about Hermione. She's smart, quick, and has the reflexes of a feline on the prowl." Draco's remark caused Harry to frown in confusion.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Harry spat.  
  
Hermione shot Harry a glare.  
  
"Don't speak to my boyfriend like that. He's going to be a future colleague!"  
  
Harry was still confused. Hermione smirked again. She could tell he was confused.  
  
"I'll put it simply for simple minds. Next holidays I am going to become a fully-fledged death-eater. You know what? I'm going to bring Ron along too. I'm going to obliterate your memory soon. You'll totally forget about our argument. Don't worry Harry. I'll still be your friend. You just won't know how true a friend I'll be."  
  
Harry tried to run but he hit the invisible barriers and fell to the ground.  
  
"Obliviate!" Hermione whispered, almost lovingly.  
  
Her aim was true and Harry blinked in confusion as his memory slipped through his fingers.  
  
"I sent you a howler this morning because I was angry. I've forgiven you and you've accepted my apology. You found me with Draco on the grounds and you accepted the fact that I was dating Draco and only Draco. You are no longer angry at me and you totally trust me again. When the Daily Prophet comes on Monday to you, you will tell your friends that you subscribed to the Daily Prophet. You will not think that I gave Rita the information on the scandal of you cheating on me. Now, when you left the castle, and had finished talking to me and Draco, you decided to go for a walk in the forest and you fell a sleep. You just woke up."  
  
Satisfied that there weren't any loopholes, Hermione and Draco faded away into the darkness. Disabling the barriers before they left.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry stumbled into Gryffindor Tower. Walking slowly towards Ron. His mind was black about the previous 2 hours, but it didn't bother him.  
  
Ron looked up and spotted Harry stumbling towards him like he was drunk or something.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"I've forgiven her. She's forgiven me. I've accepted that she's dating Draco. I totally trust her again. After I talked to her I went for a walk in the forest and fell a sleep. I woke up just a few minutes ago." Harry said robotically.  
  
"Hey Harry, is there something wrong? You're acting a bit, like, robotic." Lavender said anxiously.  
  
"What? Oh no! I'm fine! Really I am!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"Alright then. If anything IS wrong go to Madam Pomphrey, ok?" Neville said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I know. Geeze guys! If I'm sick I'll go to the hospital wing! You guys worry too much! Way too much!" Harry said with a grin.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"So did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Curse the wand, what else?"  
  
"Of course I did. I wouldn't forget something you'd tell me to do."  
  
"Tomorrow I'm going to Hogsmeade to meet up with Rita."  
  
"Don't be too long."  
  
"You can come with me."  
  
"Nah. I've got some 'business' to take care of. My father has some news for me at my manor. He asked me to go tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. Tell me the 'news' when I come back, ok?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good night Draco."  
  
"Night 'Mione."  
  
*~+~*  
  
The next day, Hermione went out to Hogsmeade. She had a VERY important meeting to attend to with a VERY important someone.  
  
Grinning cruelly she imagined how shocked Harry would be when he got what was coming to him. Losing the grin and putting on a neutral mask, she stepped into The Three Broomsticks and walked over to her 'accomplice.'  
  
Grabbing a butterbeer, she sat down and smiled at the reporter.  
  
"Hi Rita. I have business offer to make. And I am sure you will be all too glad to take it."  
  
Rita looked up suspiciously. "What sort of business offer?"  
  
Hermione smiled wickedly. "One you would like. I've got some scoop on Harry Potter."  
  
Rita mimicked Hermione's smile. "Bring it on!" Suddenly she frowned. "Wait. If I do this article, I could put into the Daily Prophet, and get my job back. But you said last year that I couldn't write any more nasty stories."  
  
"Therein lies the beauty. I'll let you get your job back, and I'll let you write nasty stories about anyone except for the people on this list. In return, you'll write me this article but won't put any references of me talking to you in it. I won't spill your secret and you won't spill mine." Hermione said.  
  
Rita grinned. "That's fine with me. Let's see, who's on this list?"  
  
People You Don't Report On  
  
*The Avery's  
*The Malfoy's  
*The Weasley's  
*The Parkinson's  
*The Zabini's  
  
"Hmmm. . . you're not on this list Hermione." Rita observed.  
  
"I most certainly am! I'm an Avery now!" Hermione said proudly. "Proud of it too!"  
  
"Well, onto business. Tell me all about this scoop you have on Harry."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco stepped into the emerald green fire.  
  
"Malfoy Manor."  
  
In whoosh of colour, he spun around and disappeared.  
  
*~A little while later~*  
  
"Well father, I have some news of my own. Hermione plans on bringing another to the death-eaters. She plans on bringing Ronald Weasley." Draco said, his voice dripping in contempt.  
  
"A Weasley eh? If he is reliable, and good enough, we will consider it. He needs to have a wicked streak otherwise he cannot join. Make sure that Miss. Avery knows what she's doing."  
  
"Yes Father. Now I understand that you have some news for me?"  
  
"Ah yes. Draco as you know you're being marked next holidays."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"And you also know that you will immediately enter The Dark Lord's inner circle, because of your parental status."  
  
Draco blinked.  
  
"However, what you don't know is that the Dark Lord has made you and Miss. Avery his right-hand man or woman in Miss. Avery's case."  
  
Draco smirked. An excellent start to his future career!  
  
"The Dark Lord can smell a very strong potential in both of you and knows that you catch on quickly. Don't disappoint him."  
  
Draco bowed low. "I most certainly won't father."  
  
"That is all. Now go before you are missed at Hogwarts."  
  
Draco left the old manor quickly. Hermione was going to love the news!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione whistled.  
  
"So you're saying he like thinks we're really powerful?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"COOL!"  
  
"Just wait until next holidays. We're getting marked then." Draco said coolly as he tried to calm Hermione down.  
  
"What did he say about me trying to get Ron over?" Hermione asked. She wanted to take away Harry's closest friends. It was part of her plan for vengeance.  
  
"He said that if he was loyal and quick enough, he can join." Draco said.  
  
"Great!" Hermione squealed. Draco grimaced. Why was Hermione so set on getting Ron? Surely she didn't still have feelings for him?  
  
"Draco? Draco!"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Is there something wrong baby?" Hermione asked concernedly.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Just thinking." Draco replied.  
  
"Well if there's anything wrong you just tell me, k?" Hermione said as she snuggled into Draco's chest.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
Within a few minutes, Hermione was fast a sleep.  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione and was amazed to find her a sleep. Sighing, he picked Hermione up and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
He set her down onto the bed, brushing back a strand of hair, before leaving the room, locking the door magically behind him.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall, looking for his friends. He had slept in a few minutes, again, and consequently missed his friends on the way down.  
  
Sighing, he spotted Ron further down the Gryffindor Table. Walking over, he sat down next to Ron and Lavender, opposite Hermione, Neville and Seamus.  
  
Ron was shoveling food into his mouth, and hadn't seen Harry yet.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Hermione said, a friendly twinkle in her eye.  
  
Ron looked up and saw Harry sitting down next to him.  
  
"Ay Awwy!" Ron said through a mouthful of egg.  
  
"Hey." Harry said as he began to eat.  
  
"Posts here! Oh look! I've got a package! Oh cool Hermione! Thanks!" Hermione had given Ron a book on Quidditch, and a miniature broom and a figurine of his favourite Chudley Cannon player to go with it. She had bought him the gift in Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry was playing with the broom, so he didn't notice the Daily Prophet drop in front of him, rolled up.  
  
"Harry, what's that?" Hermione asked mischievously.  
  
"What? Oh that's the Daily Prophet. I subscribed to it."  
  
"Aren't you going to read it?" Hermione asked, secretly smiling inside.  
  
"What? Oh alright." Harry said, as he opened the newspaper.  
  
"OH MY GOD! HOW IN THE FUCKING WORLD DID THEY GET HOLD OF THIS?" Harry roared.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What!" Ron asked as he turned to face Harry.  
  
"What?" everyone asked as Harry threw down the paper.  
  
Ron gasped, Lavender shrieked and fainted, Neville clapped his hand to his mouth, Hermione's eyes widened questioningly, and Draco called across the hall.  
  
"Hey Potter! Great article! I love it! Rita Skeeter hasn't lost her touch!" Draco said mockingly.  
  
Seamus and Parvati peeped over Hermione's shoulder and read the headline.  
  
*THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED or is it THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED-TO-LIE?*  
  
Harry whipped his head around and saw himself facing Draco.  
  
"Like the article Potter?" Draco sneered.  
  
"What's it got to do with you, Malfoy?" Harry spat.  
  
"Harry! That's rude!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Stay out of this Hermione! Well? What's it got to do with you Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's simple Potty. Since Hermione IS my girlfriend it CONCERNS me that you cheated on her." Draco smirked.  
  
"That's it! I've had enough of you! I'm going to get rid of your pathetically huge ego! What's more, I'm going to do it now!" Harry roared, whipping his wand out.  
  
"Hmmm. . . sounds amusing but I don't have the time!" Draco said casually. "Besides, it would just humiliate you even further."  
  
"You're just scared!" Harry snarled.  
  
"Well, since you insist Potty, how about tonight, trophy room, let's see, seven? Everyone would've finished dinner by then."  
  
"You're on. I hope you are prepared to be humiliated." Harry said, contempt edging his voice.  
  
"NO!" Hermione cried as she ran between the two boys. "I won't allow it! I'll stop the duel with my life if I have to, but by Merlin I will stop it!"  
  
"Stay out of it Hermione!" Draco growled.  
  
"You're meddling in affairs that aren't yours to meddle in!" Harry whispered.  
  
"Fine! I hope that you both blow each other to pieces!" Hermione said fiercely. "See if I even give a damn!"  
  
Hermione then walked off, anger radiating from her body.  
  
"You better listen to her Harry. She's going to seriously stand between you both if she has too. You know Hermione." Ron said seriously.  
  
"Ron, you're my best friend and I trust your judgment on a lot of things, but I chose to duel Malfoy and I am going to go through with it."  
  
"So be it!" Ron said exasperatedly.  
  
"Bring it on Potter."  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Minor cliffy. Not much. HAHAHAHAHAH! HARRY'S GOING DOWN! DOWN POTTY! DIE POTTER DIE! BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL! SCREAM IN PAIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GRYFFINDOR SUX! SLYTHERIN RULZ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE POTTER DIE!  
  
Alright, I've got a hold of myself now. In case you haven't noticed, I reckon Slytherin's the best house (no duh!) and I hate Gryffindor coz I hate Harry coz he's too much of a bloody goody-goody. Which is why I've made Hermione EVIL!  
  
Well, I'll have the next chappy done REAL soon, so yeah! Have fun and review please!  
  
sLy7h3r1n H3@rT aka !c3 Qu3£n  
  
Slytherin's_Dark_Angel: Yeah... kick his sorry ass! Potter's goin' down! Go the Malfoys!!!  
  
Screw Potter!!!!! Mwhahahahahaa!  
  
A/N: Ok, Becka, get a hold of yourself now!!!!! Geeze! :P Next chappy. . . is going to be. . . read it for yourself! I'm not telling yoU!  
  
*~+~* 


	15. Don't Play Rough

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my bestfriends Becka and Stephanie. Gonna miss  
you!  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
Slytherin Princess: Question for you-Have u been watchin ozzy idol? MARK SUX! ROB SUX! SHANNON SUX! GUY RULZ! COSIMA RULZ! PAULINI RULZ! MARCIA ROX!  
  
Stephanie: are you reading my story squaily? :P  
  
Slytherin-Dark-Angel: You shouldn't go around changing your pen name like that! People will get confused! I think I'll change mine. :P Only this once.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewests! I am so happy that you all reviewed! Now please. . .  
  
READ ON!  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione sighed. This was NOT her day. Draco was about to duel with Harry. It was 6:55. Five minutes until the duel. SHIT!  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed her cloak and raced down to the trophy room. The duel had just started, and Harry was on the ground, winded from the power of Draco's curse. Looking to the two boys, Hermione dashed between them and stopped Draco from finishing Harry.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco hissed.  
  
"Stopping you from going to Azkaban." Hermione hissed back.  
  
"Move out of the way Hermione!" Draco whispered dangerously.  
  
"NO!" Hermione said forcefully.  
  
Harry blinked his eyes open, forcing his eyelids to part he saw Hermione standing in front of him, confronting Draco.  
  
"Potty's coming round. Let me finish the duel now without too much harm and I'll leave him alone!" Draco implored.  
  
"No. I am going to finish this right here, right now." Hermione said imperiously. Flicking her wand, she summoned both their wands and caught them deftly in her hand.  
  
"Right, if you want your wands back you've gotta stop this duel!" Hermione said shrilly. Draco took his wand reluctantly and headed out of the room. Harry was furious. That was a matter of honour and Hermione had broken his. Grabbing his wand fiercely, he stormed out.  
  
Hermione smirked and headed off to find Draco. He would be pissed, no doubt about that.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry fumed as he slammed his door closed. He had to live in the same tower as that BASTARD. Harry didn't know what was worse, living in the same tower as MALFOY or living in the same tower as HERMIONE.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he went off in search of Ginny. He was ready to apologize and he needed someone to unwind with, and if there was one thing he learnt about Ginny, it was that she could help you unwind very well!  
  
After 10 or so minutes, Harry found Ginny. She was snogging Colin like there was no tomorrow. Smiling maliciously, he walked right into the classroom and startled the two 4th years.  
  
"H. . . Ha. . . Harry!" Ginny stuttered.  
  
"Oh Ginny! Just the person I was looking for! Ron wants to talk to you like now except he was too busy to come get you. I think he wants you to go to the library." Harry lied smoothly.  
  
"Oh! Alright then! Just wait a moment and I'll come." Ginny said in a somewhat high-pitched voice.  
  
"Ok. I'll wait outside for you." Harry said, flashing Ginny a heart-melting smile.  
  
"Whatever." Ginny mumbled.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione stepped into the library tentatively. Scanning the tables, she spotted Draco in the darkest corner, studying a positively ancient book. Grinning, she recognized it to be 'Prophecies of old.'  
  
Hermione headed over to the desk and plonked next to Draco happily. Leaning over his shoulder, she read the paragraph Draco was engrossed in.  
  
'There are many ancient wizards who predicted various things such as plagues and such. Among these seers, there were various seers who could see 1000 years into the future. One of these seers was Namia Hissing. A famous seer in her day, Namia predicted the rise of the Dark Lord for the second time. She wrote the prediction down and ever since, that copy has been handed down to her ancestors. However, the copy is now so tattered that only snippets can be deciphered. Here is the decoded prediction:  
The Dark Lord will rise again, after a peace between two wars. He will  
rise, stronger than ever with the aid of t. . . pr. . . If he discovers  
b. . .h c. . .il. . .n, for that is what they shall be, his rise will  
be rapid and his power complete. If, however, one joins his ranks and  
the other doesn't, the battle . . . be l. . . a. . .d bl. . .dy. The .  
. . p. . .s po. . . co. . .b. . .d will create a for. . . so po. . .ful  
th. . . t. . .g. . .r n. . .e can o. . .se them.  
  
"Not very exact huh?" Hermione asked as she finished reading.  
  
"No. Indeed. The first part is simple. It means that our lord will rise again after his downfall." Draco frowned as he read the second sentence.  
  
"The second part is missing some bits but from the looks of things I think it means that our lord will rise stronger with the help of I think two people or something."  
  
Hermione tried to put in the missing letters but failed as she continued listening to Draco.  
  
"The third sentence is blurred quite a bit but it says if our lord discovers both (?) 'what-ever-they-are', his rise will be quick and blah blah blah."  
  
Draco scanned the rest of the prophecy and frowned. "The last few sentences are blurred beyond comprehension but it looks like it says if one 'what- ever-they-are' joins his ranks and the other doesn't the battle 'something' be long (?) and bloody. That's all I can make of it. Interesting. Very interesting."  
  
Hermione was puzzled. How did that prophecy have any interesting features at all?  
  
"Let's see. We're both in the middle of our lord's rise to power. So this might concern us. We'll need to have a little more info so let's just borrow this out and look over it later." Draco said contemplatively.  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement and the pair walked out of the library after borrowing a book, just missing Harry and Ginny walking in.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Darn! Looks like we've just missed Hermione. Oh well, I'm sure Ron is still around here somewhere. He seemed quite intent on his potions essay. He was also angry about something, wasn't quite sure what." Harry said easily.  
  
"Oh. Ok then. We better hurry up. The time has flown by! Nearly closing time for the library." Ginny said as she searched the enormous library for Ron.  
  
Harry cackled wickedly to himself and found the book he was looking for. Grabbing Ginny's hand, he pulled her along, pretending to lead her to Ron.  
  
"Harry, I don't get it! Where's Ron?" Ginny said impatiently.  
  
"He's here somewhere. I just need to get a book for homework before we go get him." Harry said softly as he found the lever and pulled.  
  
Harry pretended to topple because he was unbalanced and grabbing Ginny as support he felt them being thrown into darkness.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Harry! Where the hell are we?" Ginny said nervously, peering around in the darkness.  
  
"Lumos." Harry muttered. "No idea. Let's explore. It looks like some sort of room. Come on Gin. No need to be afraid, just stay close."  
  
Ginny leaned into Harry and clutched him fearfully. She hated going into the unknown. Especially dark unknowns. Lighting her wand tip, she tip-toed along next to Harry, jumping at the shadows.  
  
"Shhhhh. . . It's ok." Harry murmured as he pretended to 'scope out' the area.  
  
When he finished going along all the walls, he conjured some candles up and pulled Ginny close.  
  
"There's no one here, and I don't know how to get out. We seemed to have stumbled on a secret room." Harry said quietly.  
  
"We're trapped!" Ginny groaned. Suddenly her head snapped up. "I heard something over there!" Ginny said frightfully as Harry conjured up various scuttling noises.  
  
"Just sit down next to me and stay close. Nothing's going to happen as long as we stick together." Harry said, smirking slightly in triumph.  
  
Ginny sat down next to Harry, and gradually nodded off to sleep. Once he was very sure she was sleeping soundly, Harry sat Ginny on his lap and put her in a trance (A/N: Harry is too much of a goody-goody so I decided to bring out some EVIL!).  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open and looked at Harry. Smiling, she said happily, "We're stuck, in a room, all by ourselves, in semi-darkness, and you're not screwing me? Tut tut tut Harry!"  
  
Harry smirked again. Purrrrrrrrrfect!  
  
"Too right you are Ginny. So, should we get started?" Harry asked suavely.  
  
Ginny giggled and placed her mouth on top of his (A/N: YEUCH! EW! Slytherin's_Dark_angel: What a loser! Has to put his girls in a trance to get some huh? Dickhead!).  
  
After ten or so minutes, Ginny began to struggle against the trance but couldn't shake it. Eventually she broke the kiss and the curse and pushed Harry away venomously.  
  
"Don't touch me again Harry Potter! You are sick and have a twisted mind. I don't want to hear your excuse. Just stay away from me. I don't like it when you play rough, but if that's the way you play, then fine, we'll play it your way. Now tell me how the FUCK do I get out of here?" Ginny nearly screamed.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said simply.  
  
"Like I believe that, MORON!" Ginny said hotly.  
  
"Language Ginny, language. Don't let Ron hear you say that! He'll get mad." Harry tutted.  
  
"Wasn't he already mad?" Ginny asked dubiously.  
  
Harry gulped. BIG MISTAKE! Smirking, he said, "Ron was upset, now he'll be mad. After all, he can't have his baby sister saying these foul words can he?"  
  
"Alright, BASTARD! Tell how the FUCK do I get out of here before I FUCKING scream. You are so full of SHIT Potter so don't tell me you don't know!" Ginny whispered dangerously.  
  
"Pull the blue book on the left." Harry said, laughing.  
  
Ginny stalked off, angry, hot, and very very annoyed.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Well, I changed my pen name to !c3 Qu3£n, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm really sorry that I didn't like, update soon, so I give you two chapters. I have like a plot all laid out but I have nfi of how to write it. Writers block. Oh, and it might help that I started y8 now and it's bloody annoying! Far out! So fcking annoying! Stoopid teachers. Well, gtg, it's 10 o'clock. Hey, btw, why doesn't anyone review twice? Like besides Rebecca, namely Princess-potter, Slytherin princess and Slytherin dark angel. I got heaps of reviews from her but like, only one from every other person that's reviewed. Strange!  
  
sLy7h3r1n H3@rT aka !c3 Qu3£n  
  
*~+~* 


	16. Initiation Games

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewests! I am so happy that you all reviewed! Now please. . .  
  
READ ON!  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione was excited. She had exactly 6 days left until school finished and just over a week before her initiation.  
  
Smiling wickedly, Hermione beckoned to Ginny and started talking to her. Hermione had placed a persuasion charm on herself to make her job easier.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" Hermione said brightly.  
  
"Hello Hermione. What did you want to see me about?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to get back at Harry." Hermione said wickedly.  
  
Ginny nodded profusely. "I want to show him that he can't just manipulate me and get away with it."  
  
Hermione cackled evilly. "Well, I know just how to do that, but you mustn't freak out, ok?"  
  
"OK." Ginny said softly.  
  
"Have you ever thought about going over to the dark instead of sticking with the light? I mean it would get back at Harry, and you would be rich beyond your wildest dreams, not to mention being so much more powerful than the bastard, Harry." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
Ginny contemplated this thought and a wicked smile was brought to her lips.  
  
"That is possibly one of the most brilliant and most dangerous idea you've come up with, Hermione." Ginny said earnestly.  
  
"If you want, you can get marked these holidays Gin." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"REALLY!" Ginny said excitedly. "How come?"  
  
Hermione eyed the girl carefully. Vengeance was a good way to get someone to join the death eaters but it wasn't enough to hold them true.  
  
"First you have to swear on our friendship that you will remain true if you are to take the mark." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I swear on our friendship that I will remain true to the Dark Lord and his followers as I remain true to my friendship." Ginny said, taking a wizard's agreement.  
  
Excellent! Hermione thought.  
  
"Well, now I'll tell you how come we can get marked so early." Hermione said. "First of all, before we get started, I need to clear some things up. I'm trying to get Ron over as another way of getting revenge, but if his friendship with Harry is too strong, he'll betray, so don't ever let him know you're a death eater."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Ok, Draco's being marked as well, so you can't squeal on him or me."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Now, we get marked so early because Draco and I were already going to be marked this holidays, and since I knew you hated Harry a lot, I decided you might want to come along too. Owl your parents and tell them you're staying at Hogwarts, and then you can come with me and Draco to the manor."  
  
"But,"  
  
"No buts. Harry and Ron and all their friends are going home for the holidays, so don't fret about them."  
  
Ginny nodded again.  
  
"Good, now go. Oh and Ginny? If you spill our secret, there's going to be hell to pay."  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Short I know. However, I needed this little chapter. Ok, so I've taken Ginny, Hermione, Draco, eventually Ron, and eventually. . . Can't tell! Anyway, you already know all that so yeah. The reason I did this chapter is because I needed Ginny over to keep the prophecies true. There's another prophecy pretty soon so look out for that!  
  
!c3 Qu3£n  
  
*~+~*  
  
Slytherin's_Dark_Angel: Wow... evil Ginny... kewl... yay! Screw Harry Potter!!! Mwhahahahaahaaa! SLYTHERIN ROX! GRYFFINDOR SUX!!!! [Calm down now...] 


	17. Marked

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
Slytherin's_Dark_angel: I reviewed ur stori! Happi? Well, neways, I just got lotsa HW! :P ARGH! Thnx 4 da rvws! You can stop going crazy on me now.  
  
Schoolcomp25: Thank u so much for reviewing 2wice. :P Ur the first!  
  
Damsel-of-Distress: Thanks! :P I love compliments! :P Oh, and if I got the name wrong, it's coz I can't remember the name. Sorry! :P Anyway, yeah, thanks for reviewing and stuff.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewests (especially that weirdo friend of mine... Slytherin's_Dark_angel... calm down now... really... you should!)! I am so happy that you all reviewed! Now please. . .  
  
READ ON!  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Ginny shivered. This manor gave her the creeps. Hermione had told Ginny tales of the huge manor but Ginny hadn't believed all of them.  
  
It was the first day of the holidays, and Hermione had given Ginny a map to go check out the place. After all, it's easier to find your way around when you've been there yourself.  
  
Sighing, she gathered her cloak around her small body and headed off to the library. She was sure to find some interesting things there.  
  
*~+~*  
  
When Ginny finally found the library, she was immediately shocked. The library was ten times bigger than the one at Hogwarts, and was packed from ceiling to floor with books.  
  
Ginny walked around and took a book out and started to read. Glancing at the title, she read 'Ancient Prophecy Interpreting.' Frowning, she put the book back onto the shelf and pulled another one out. It was a book about Prophecies, again.  
  
Sighing, Ginny sat down and began to read.  
  
Contents *Introduction-pg 1 *Prophecies of darkness-pg 3 *Prophecies about plagues etc.-pg 8 *Predictions of wars etc.-pg 14 *Foretelling of future kings/queens-pg 19 *Unknown language prophecies-pg 26  
  
'Ancient Prophecies are often abstract and have parts missing. It is difficult to decipher ancient prophecies because they often include certain people or items that are not in existence. This confuses many modern day wizard/witch seers. As well as this, prophecies are often discarded, referred to as unbelievable or defect. . .'  
  
Ginny read on, absorbing all the information. She was reading for about 10 minutes, when Hermione walked into the library and said two words that sent chills up Ginny's spine.  
  
"It's time."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione bit her lip as she watched Draco receive the mark. Wincing, she watched as Voldemort placed a finger on the exact spot of the new mark.  
  
"You are brave. Everyone who has received the mark has always screamed or at least flinched." Voldemort said softly.  
  
"That is high praises for me indeed, my lord." Draco said, bowing low.  
  
Voldemort nodded and beckoned for Hermione to step forward.  
  
Hermione obediently stepped forward and reached for her left sleeve. Voldemort stopped her.  
  
"Not on your arm. Draco, you and Miss. Weasley shall be receiving marks on your back, as Draco has done."  
  
Hermione steeled herself and moved her hair so Voldemort would have access to her back. Bracing the impact, Hermione felt a burning sensation on her back just below the edge of the robe. Willing herself not to scream in pain, Hermione lifted her chin defiantly as the burning slowly subsided.  
  
"Very impressive Miss. Avery." Voldemort said quietly. "Just as impressive as Mr. Malfoy if not more."  
  
Hermione sparkled with delight. "Thank you, my lord. I am greatly honoured."  
  
Hermione stepped back, letting her hair fall down again. Moving beside Draco she rubbed his back comfortingly and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I hope Ginny can handle this." Hermione whispered quietly.  
  
"She can and will. Ginny has a will of steel. Almost as stubborn as you are." Draco teased gently.  
  
Hermione glared reproachfully at Draco but immediately hushed as Ginny stepped forward and moved her hair.  
  
Voldemort's eyes glittered maliciously. He slowly made circles with his finger upon the place where Ginny's mark was to be. Gradually a grey mark was distinguishable. Ginny had not made a single sound.  
  
A minute passed and Voldemort was finished. Ginny had only flinched once, when his cold finger was placed upon her warm skin.  
  
Hermione was impressed. She hadn't thought Ginny could hold her own when the Dark Lord marked her. Smiling, Hermione gathered Ginny up in her arms, noticing how the younger girl was trembling slightly.  
  
"You did wonderfully Ginny. Just make sure no one suspects you. We can't have anyone know. Not even Ron, when he gets initiated. Someone might betray you." Hermione said affectionately.  
  
Ginny nodded and the three left the initiation room.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione sat up, marveling the tattoo-like mark through a mirror. The intricacy and complexity of the snake was amazing and the details were quite complicated.  
  
Smiling to herself, Hermione dropped her hair down and walked over to the four-poster bed and fell onto it happily. She had power, intellect, was two- timing both sides of the game, and her life was great.  
  
Smirking, she thought about the following day, where she would participate in the first Dark Revel of her life. Sighing, she got up and went down to the dining room for dinner.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Ginny felt sleepy and she just wanted to lie down and have a good nap, but due to the fiery ache on her back, it was impossible. Groaning, she went off to the library, to continue reading the interesting book she had found earlier.  
  
Five minutes later, Ginny was hopelessly lost and had no idea where she was. Spinning around, she spotted a cherry oak door that was practically screaming 'OPEN ME!' Smiling, Ginny reached for the doorknob.  
  
Hesitating slightly, Ginny thrust the door open vigorously. Stepping in cautiously, Ginny peered about the strange room. Grinning, she spotted a welcoming armchair and a crackling fire.  
  
Ginny sank into the chair gratefully. It was softer than anything she had sat on before, and it seemed to quiver and adjust to Ginny's form.  
  
Sighing Ginny decided that if this was what she could find then so be it! She sat watching the flames dance and flicker for several minutes before she began to tire of the room.  
  
"I wish I could read that Prophecy book." Ginny thought glumly. "It would give something to do."  
  
Almost immediately a book began to appear out of thin air.  
  
Ginny's eyes lit up immediately.  
  
"Wicked!" Ginny purred happily as she reached for the book.  
  
Leaning back, she started to read a prophecy about the Dark Lord.  
  
'The Dark Lord will rise again, after a peace between two wars. He will rise, stronger than ever with the aid of two protégées. If he discovers both children, for that is what they shall be, his rise will be rapid and his power complete. If, however, one joins his ranks and the other doesn't, the battle will be long and bloody. The two protégées power combined will create a force so powerful that together none can oppose them.'  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. Could this mean what she thought it did?  
  
Shaking her head slightly, she read on.  
  
'These two protégées will have special powers. One will have the gift of seeing, the other the ability to conjure things with a thought and both will be able to master any known and unknown language as well as wandless magic and unaided flight. These powers will not show themselves too willingly, and can only be brought out during intense physical or emotional pain. The future of the wizarding world hangs on balance in these two children, and their paths are inexorably intertwined.'  
  
Ginny widened her eyes and dropped the book as if she had been burnt by it. If this meant what she thought it did then. . . Suddenly the door creaked open.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione tapped her foot impatiently for Ginny to arrive at the dinner table. Sighing, she decided to go looking for the girl before she got into trouble.  
  
Hermione stood up and made to leave when Draco pulled her back down.  
  
"What is it Draco?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed straight back.  
  
"Ginny isn't here. I'm worried about her. She's important to me." Hermione said huffily.  
  
"Well you'll never find her without a map. Here." Draco shoved a map into Hermione's hands.  
  
"It's like Potty's map, except it's one of Malfoy Manor." Draco explained.  
  
"Thanks Dragon." Hermione kissed Draco lightly on the cheek and was about to leave when yet again she was pulled down.  
  
"What is it Draco?" Hermione snapped irritably.  
  
"Let me see that map." Draco said softly.  
  
Hermione handed the map over to find Draco gaping openly.  
  
"How the fuck did she find that room?" Draco muttered to himself.  
  
"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked concernedly.  
  
"Ginny is in the room of requirement!" Draco said, a look of shock plastered across the face.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione raced down the corridor willing herself not to panic. If Ginny was still thinking about the mark, she could be in great danger!  
  
Skidding to a halt, she stopped at a cherry oak door that she had never seen before. Hermione opened the door cautiously, peeking around the door.  
  
"Ginny!" she sighed with relief. "Come on! It's dinner time! Why do you look like someone has slapped you across the face?" Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Come on!"  
  
"What? Oh yes, dinner. Right. I'm coming." Ginny said absentmindedly.  
  
"Honestly Ginny. I was scared to death when I found out you were in the room of requirement! If you were still thinking about the dark mark something dreadful could've happened."  
  
"Whatever. Let's go. I'm hungry." Ginny said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Just don't do that again!"  
  
*~+~*  
  
Ron paced around his room, muttering obscenities under his breath.  
  
"Ron, she isn't going to drop dead because she's at Malfoy Manor. Besides, Hermione is with her, and she treats Ginny like a sister. Hermione won't let Ginny come to harm. Although I don't see why she should even help Ginny." Harry said huffily.  
  
"Harry, I don't think you understand the situation. My little sister is in the hands of Malfoy's and without any protection whatsoever. She could be raped, or tortured, or abused, or insulted, or killed!" Ron shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"Shut up Ron! I'm getting sick of your pacing and muttering. You've been doing that for over an hour, and it's not going to help! You're beginning to remind me of Professor Umbridge actually."  
  
Ron stopped. "DON'T COMPARE ME WITH THAT OLD HAG!"  
  
"Whatever Ron. Just sit down and deal with the fact that Ginny is there and we can't force her to come here." Harry said irritably.  
  
"Fine, fine. I just don't like this. It feels bad." Ron said, sighing in defeat.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco made his way up to his room. It had been a long day, and his father had decided tomorrow Draco and Hermione and Ginny would go through their first tests of loyalty (the Dark Revel is after it).  
  
In other words, it meant various means of torture to show that they would endure pain for the Dark Lord, and the such. Draco was used to this sort of thing, but he wasn't quite sure about Hermione and he knew Ginny never experienced things like this.  
  
Sighing, he collapsed onto his bed and fell a sleep, dreaming of the Dark Mark and what was to come.  
  
*~Dream~*  
  
Two children raced down to the Slytherin common room. They could be no older than 11, and they looked like brother and sister.  
  
They left behind a red-faced girl that looked remarkably like Pansy.  
  
*^*^*  
  
A girl stood now, in the entrance hall of a grand mansion, only much bigger. She looked like she was 17 or 18. She was blonde and beautiful.  
  
A brown-haired boy entered and greeted the girl. Muttered something in French and abruptly changed to English.  
  
"I suppose it would be better if spoke English then?"  
  
"That's much better, thank you."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Gabrielle Simmons."  
  
"'Tis a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."  
  
The girl blushed.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Jason Burlingham."  
  
*~End of Dream~*  
  
Draco woke up abruptly, wondering what on earth was that about?  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Mwahahahahahahahaha! Have you figured things out? Well, I just wanted to tell you all, that I have decided on a few things.  
  
First, I'm going to have a sequel, and a trilogy. Then a fourth one, and I'm not sure about it beyond that. Well anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you.  
  
Second, I would like to recommend some stories for you all.  
The Gilded Lily-L/J.  
Reading your soul-D/H.  
Magical Mysticism-D/G. They are all pretty good, and I'll recommend some more later.  
  
Cya later!  
  
!c3 Qu3£n  
  
*~+~* 


	18. Rodent Toilet Invasion

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
Jai: Thank you so much for reviewing, and It's really Ok that you reviewed twice! I don't mind. My net stuffs up too! :P Thanks for the review!  
  
Slytherin's-Dark-Angel: Excuse me? YOU were the one who wrote the CALM DOWN bit. And I kept your comments, and I DIDN'T COMPLAIN! *Humph!* :P lol! Kekekekeke! We are psycho aren't we? Oh, and I do not like CONSPIRACIES AGAINST ME! It's rather distressing. You and dMr0x are conspiring against me! :P lol!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewests! I am so happy that you all reviewed! Now please. . .  
  
READ ON!  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
*~Dream~*  
  
Draco peered around the darkness and saw the burning red eyes that always sought him. He fought the urge to scream, and held the man's gaze steadily.  
  
"You have guts Draco. I like that. You will soon learn who is the master and who you answer to." The man whispered softly.  
  
"Yes master." Draco said automatically.  
  
"You are learning already. That is good. I want you to turn the Potter boy. He is attending Hogwarts and you are to turn him to the dark side. Do not fail me Draco. If you do not succeed your mother will suffer your punishment."  
  
"Yes My Lord." Draco said, bowing low.  
  
"Good, good. Now young Malfoy, go to your father and tell him his lord calls."  
  
Draco nodded and turned around, heading to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. He threw the glittering powder onto the fire and stepped into the emerald green fire.  
  
"Malfoy Manor!"  
  
*~End of Dream~*  
  
Draco woke up, a cold sweat breaking out as he remembered the aftermath of his meeting with Voldemort.  
  
Peeling back his sticky blankets, Draco padded to his bathroom and splashed cold water over his face.  
  
"Draco, wotcha doing?" Hermione said sleepily from the bed.  
  
"Nothing 'Mione. Just go back to sleep." Draco said as he dried his face and hands.  
  
"Ok Dragon. G'night." Hermione closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Draco looked at the girl fondly. She had moved into his room the day before and although she slept in a different bed, her presence was comforting.  
  
"Night Mione."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco shot out of bed and changed. It was 8 o'clock and although it was early, his testing was in an hour's time. Hermione woke up as Draco rushed around grabbing things.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Can't talk now love, got testing remember?" Draco said affectionately as he kissed her deeply.  
  
"Yeah Dragon. I remember. See you at the Dark Revel." Hermione said kissing the boy once more before he raced out of the room, robes billowing.  
  
Suddenly a letter floated out of nowhere. It was addressed to her. Hermione quickly flicked her wand and the letter passed through her scanner.  
  
The letter passed as clean and Hermione opened the letter gingerly. The letter had the dark mark stamped on it. Hermione read the letter quickly.  
  
It read:  
  
Hermione, Your testing has been moved to 9:15. Sorry for the late notice but hey, I may be the dark lord but I DO forget things sometimes!  
Lord Voldemort ;)  
  
Hermione was stunned. She didn't think the Dark Lord was so open and friendly in letters. She smiled and changed. She would need to be ready.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco's eyes rolled back, the burning pain rippling through his body in short bursts. He didn't even cry out in pain. He merely concentrated and blocked the pain from his mind.  
  
The curse was lifted and Draco was helped up. He had a defiant gleam in his eye.  
  
"That the best you got?" Draco challenged.  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco. I never give everything in the first go." The Dark Lord tutted quietly. He snapped his fingers and Hermione was brought in, screaming at her captors.  
  
"What the FUCK do you want with me!?" Hermione screamed at the captors. "I am not going to FUCKING spill your FUCKING secrets!"  
  
Voldemort chuckled slightly and turned to Draco. Draco had paled slightly but otherwise, his face was stone cold.  
  
"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" Hermione snarled at the man on her right. "LUCIUS FUCKING MALFOY! WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?" Hermione turned to her left. "AND YOU MACNAIR! I THOUGHT YOU HAD BIGGER FISH TO FRY! Weren't you part of the group going to the Finnigans!"  
  
Draco turned a shade paler but his defiant posture as still in position.  
  
"Put her under The Crutacious." Voldemort commanded coldly.  
  
"Crucio." Lucius sneered as Hermione fell to the ground, twitching but not making a sound.  
  
"Think you're so good?" Hermione said through her pain. "Think you can break me? FAT CHANCE!" Hermione spat at Lucius.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione coldly and looked back at Voldemort.  
  
"And the purpose of bringing her in was?" Draco asked.  
  
"Very good Draco, very good." Voldemort said as he waved a hand at Hermione, who immediately stopped twitching.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me Lucius." Hermione spat. "You may be Draco's father, but that gives you no right to touch me."  
  
"Ah, a fiery spirit eh?" Lucius smirked.  
  
"So what? Sue me." Hermione retorted before walking off to Draco.  
  
"Not so fast future daughter-in-law." Lucius grabbed Hermione and pulled her back.  
  
"What is your fucking problem?" Hermione said calmly.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Lucius replied, as he pinched Hermione's ass. (A/N: NOT MY IDEA! I REALLY WISH MY FRIENDS WOULDN'T SUGGEST STUFF! IT'S RATHER CRUDE REALLY!)  
  
Draco turned pale as pale goes but he still didn't say a thing.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" Hermione yelled as she slapped Lucius across the face. "Voldemort, I am sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to dispose of this bastard."  
  
Voldemort nodded and Hermione rounded on Lucius.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Hermione said, as though it was an everyday phrase.  
  
Draco smirked as his father hit the ground. Hermione smiled happily and walked over to Draco.  
  
"Heeeeeey Drakieeeeee!" Hermione purred.  
  
Draco pulled a disgusted face and pushed the girl away from him.  
  
"Get lost Pansy."  
  
"But I thought you loved me Drakie!" Hermione insisted. "And I am NOT Pansy."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and pushed the girl away from him forcefully, sending her flying. Draco smirked.  
  
"Is my test over?" Draco asked.  
  
"Indeed it is."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco stepped out of the testing room and saw Hermione sitting there, in all her glory, wearing the black death-eater robes.  
  
"Hey 'Mione." Draco said, wondering whether it was the REAL Hermione.  
  
"Hey Drakie." Hermione said as she continued flicking through her magazine.  
  
"OK, Pansy's are turning up everywhere. It's rather infuriating really." Draco said confusedly.  
  
"Nah, just kidding Dragon. Did you really think I enjoy imitating that brat?" Hermione said amusedly.  
  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief and pointed at the double doors.  
  
"Test starts now."  
  
"What test?" Hermione asked confusedly.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Immediately he conjured a bubble seal charm. Immediately the fake Hermione was sealed in a bubble.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hermione Granger." The girl answered.  
  
Draco flicked his wrist and the bubble and the girl flew into the testing chamber.  
  
"Lord, I've found a spy." Draco said. "Or someone who is imitating Hermione."  
  
Voldemort glared at the fake Hermione who cowered in fear.  
  
"The Hermione you left in here was indeed Pansy and the real Hermione is here." Voldemort gestured at the girl standing next to him. "So who is this?"  
  
"Could I do the honours?" Draco asked eagerly.  
  
"Of course Draco." Voldemort said softly.  
  
"Imperius." Draco said lazily.  
  
The girl sank into a trance. She heard a purring voice telling her to say her real name out loud.  
  
"Yes, Parvati Patil. That's my name. I'm posing as Hermione because Harry and Ron told me to. Apparently Hermione was close to Malfoy, and Ginny was here so they wanted me to see what was up."  
  
"Potter." Draco hissed, as he left the room, wand out.  
  
Hermione was worried. "Lord, should I go with him?"  
  
"Yes, my dear. You have proven your worth already." Voldemort shooed her away and she sprinted after Draco.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Dragon!" Hermione called as Draco smashed doors open, looking for Harry and co.  
  
Draco turned around, wand out. He immediately sealed her in a bubble.  
  
"What did I eat for breakfast?" he asked, knowing that Hermione would never know.  
  
"How should I know? You left WAY before I did! Now get me out of this bubble or I will personally kill you when I get out!" Hermione warned.  
  
Draco flicked his wand and the bubble disappeared.  
  
"Potter's here. And his red-head friend as well. Patil was the distraction."  
  
"POTTER!" Hermione hissed dangerously. "Accio Malfoy manor map!"  
  
Immediately a map zoomed into her hand.  
  
"He's in my room!" Hermione said. "He'll pay for this that egotistical bastard!"  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry snooped around Hermione's room, looking for something that would lead to Ginny. Even though the girl had cheated on him, she was still Ron's sister.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and Hermione walked in smiling.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Mission complete!" Hermione said, still smiling widely.  
  
"Great Parvati! You mean you sent them on a false scent already? Wow, you're a fast worker!" Ron said flirtatiously.  
  
Hermione frowned slightly. "Ron, we should find Ginny." Hermione said, giggling in perfect imitation of Parvati behaviour.  
  
By this time, Harry had exited the room, and had went to prowl through the other rooms.  
  
"Ginny can wait." Ron said, advancing on Hermione again.  
  
Ron pulled Hermione onto the couch and started kissing her, in the middle of a dangerous situation. (A/N: HONESTly! His sister is at stake here, and all he can think of is shagging!?)  
  
Hermione was disgusted but she played her part perfectly. She knew that Draco was looking for Harry, and she had to distract Ron.  
  
Hermione broke off and went off to find Draco.  
  
"Parvati?" Ron asked confusedly.  
  
"Not comfortable as this. . . slut." Hermione said, insulting herself.  
  
"That's not nice Parvati. Hermione IS my friend." Ron chided.  
  
"Whatever. Could you imagine if Harry found us snogging? He would hate you for snogging HIS girlfriend. Anyway, Stupefy." Hermione said, bored. Ron dropped to the floor and Hermione left the room in search of Draco.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"You corrupted my best friend!" Harry roared.  
  
"Potter, you really shouldn't shout. Sound travels long distances in this manor." Draco drawled, clearly thinking about Hermione, however Harry didn't notice.  
  
Harry took his wand out and mumbled a curse. Draco dropped to the ground in pain. He was under crutacious curse but he didn't show a sign of pain except for twitching.  
  
Harry picked up Draco's wand and fiddled with it in glee. Draco glared at Harry venomously and got to his feet, despite the pain burning in his body.  
  
He silently summoned his wand and surprising enough, it flew to Draco's hand.  
  
"Not so fast Potter." Draco smirked, completely blocking the pain out of his head. He moved to punch Harry, but before he could contact skin on skin, Harry flew backwards.  
  
Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to his knees. Suddenly images filled his mind.  
  
*~Images~*  
  
"CJ!" a girl called as she raced down the hall, calling after the boy that was running in front of her.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." A boy no older than 17 greeted a blonde-haired girl.  
  
"As it is you. I can't speak French too fluently. So you'll have to forgive me if the pronunciation isn't perfect."  
  
*~End of Images~*  
  
Draco looked up and saw Harry staggering towards him, bleeding slightly, and wand out, shaking menacingly. Draco rose to his feet and waved his hand as though he was banishing Harry.  
  
Harry flew backwards and hit the wall with a sickening crack. Hermione stepped forward and wrapped a comforting arm around Draco.  
  
"Don't worry Draco. He's a bastard. Let's get him out of here." Hermione said. Draco nodded and they both produced portkeys. Hermione tossed the scrap of material onto Harry's body and immediately he popped out of view.  
  
"Now for the prat Ron. He nearly screwed me in my own room!" Hermione said viciously. "AND Parvati IS Harry's girlfriend."  
  
Draco was trembling in rage.  
  
"Dragon, I'm yours. Remember that. I won't let anyone do that to me." Hermione cupped Draco's cheek gently and he calmed down slightly but he was still angry.  
  
"Let's get the prat."  
  
*~+~*  
  
After 20 minutes, all three students had been sent back by portkey to the burrow. Draco sneered slightly, thinking of how the burrow was exactly that. A burrow, a hovel.  
  
"Come on Dragon. We've got lunch in 5 minutes and all this portkey work made me hungry." Hermione insisted as she dragged Draco down to the dining hall.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. It's kind of because we got like, hmmmmm 10 assignments in like, 2 weeks. And then we got them due the next week! HOW UNFAIR! fµçkÎ?g -?åÇh?®?! Give us so much fµçkÎ?g hø|\/|?|/\|Ø®k! What's their problem anyway? My friends say I swear too much but seriously! :P Anyway, I'll stop swearing off at people. :P Thanks! Oh, and the reason this chapter is called Rodent Toilet Invasion, is because Rodent-Weasel. (I couldn't think of what a weasel REALLY is.) Toilet-Potty. Invasion of Malfoy Manor! :P  
  
!c3 Qu3£n  
  
*~+~* 


	19. Dark Revel

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
First, I'd like to say that I'm very happy about all the reviews I got, no matter what you said. Ok well :  
  
Bailey1313: Really, I don't mind if you hate my story. It's just a matter of opinion and I respect your decision to completely hate my story. (And if you say another thing about it, I will get a bit angry.) You have made your point very clear, and a few reviewers are puzzled as to why I made Hermione get over her parents so quickly. I did so because I really wanted to get the story moving. I didn't want to spend half of the chapters having Hermione crying her eyes out! And I'm sorry if you hate Slytherin but as I said before it is merely a matter of opinion. I think Gryffindors are overall, a bunch of goody-too-shoes who think they're high and mighty and are the best at everything. And if you are reading this you really are the BIGGEST FUCKING HYPOCRITE IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD! Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Pudding: Thanks for your encouragement it's really great to have people make positive comments on my story! :P Thanks again! I'll read your stories when I have more time!  
  
Gaia-moore: thanks for reviewing! Oh and I'll check out your story/stories when I get more time. I'm kinda pressed with assignments at the moment! :P Thanks again!  
  
JaimyeToranPotter5569: Thank you so much! I LOVE evil Hermione. I reckon she's too smart to be in Gryffindor. I reckon she should've been in Ravenclaw really! :P Anyway I would agree with the 'I like the fact that Harry is a prat because he is such a goody-too-shoes'. It is sooooo true! Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to get round to reading your stories! I'm REALLY BUSY. Stupid teachers. :P lol  
  
Mysinko: Ok, so you just totally disapprove of the fact that Hermione got a wardrobe change. I mean I had to get her a wardrobe change sometime, and I thought it would be better if she just got the wardrobe change early! :P Well, thank you for reviewing even though it's negative.  
  
Lockhart: Alright, now I am REALLY confused. Are you being sarcastic or are you saying for real? It's so hard to detect sarcasm on the net, unless someone completely goes and belies their other comment. Well, if it is positive and not sarcastic, thank you so much for the encouragement, and if it is sarcasm, well, thank you anyway for reviewing. And if you really hate my story that much to review and be sarcastic then. . . be my guest!  
  
Draco-futureBF: Thanks for reviewing! Um. . . let's see. I thank you for the encouragement and I hope I posted this fast enough for you. I know I might take a long time to update, but you see, sometimes I get caught up in homework and forget to write the next chapter and/or update, and other times I just can't find the time to update the stupid chapter! :P lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'll hopefully update the next chapter soon!  
  
Yassameen: Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. Really it does. Well, don't read my other story coz it sux! Everyone says so ;) but I can suggest some friends. Check out I'm Just Having A Bad Day by dMr0x (The 0 is a zero) and The Unpredictable Or So They Think by Slytherin's-Dark-Angel. Oh, and I'm starting up another story called the Daughter of The Dark. It's kind of same kind of theme. Evil Hermione, being rejected by Harry and Ron. That sorta stuff.  
  
Matte: Sorry if I move too fast. I kind of have a habit of doing that. I'll try to put more detail into the next chapters.  
  
LorSparrow: Thank you! I totally agree!  
  
WOW! I've never got so many reviews in one go! OK, most of it is positive, and the others can be as sarcastic and as mean as they want. I seriously don't care! :P Flame ME! FLAME ME! :P I'm crazy. OK, anyway, thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewests! I am so happy that you all reviewed! Now please. . .  
  
READ ON!  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione was nervous. Her first dark revel and she was scared as hell. Draco was slightly better because he'd seen what Dark Revels were like.  
  
Draco put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Hermione leaned on him, feeling slightly better.  
  
"Ah, new recruits eh?" a sneering voice said from out of the darkness.  
  
Draco forced Hermione back and turned to the direction from which the voice came from.  
  
"Flagrate." Draco muttered. Immediately the trees in front of him burst into flames, but only to be put out moments later.  
  
"Are you crazy boy? Do you want the whole ministry on our backs?" the voice hissed.  
  
"You might want to show yourself Nott. I can hear your every move." Draco said disdainfully.  
  
Immediately several men slipped from the shadows. Two grabbed Hermione and pulled her away from Draco.  
  
Draco watched in stone cold indifference. The training earlier had really worked and his father's training all helped him not to lunge at Hermione's attackers and kill them.  
  
Hermione snarled at her attackers viciously.  
  
"Bastards. Let go of me!" she said shrilly. "I'm heir to Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Lying little bitch. What's a mudblood doing with the deatheaters?" one of the men hissed. "And a friend of Potter too."  
  
"Harry is a fucking bastard, worse than you." Hermione spat. "He still thinks I'm his friend." Hermione threw her head back and laughed harshly. "Such an ignorant bastard. Him and his ego can barely fit into the Great Hall."  
  
"Liar!" Nott said, slapping Hermione hard.  
  
Hermione glared at the man dangerously, eyes glittering in the moonlight.  
  
"You dare question the word of an Avery?" Hermione challenged, a defiant gleam in her eye.  
  
"An Avery now? Think you're so high up? In your dreams, dirty little mudblood." Bellatrix said, looking at Hermione disdainfully.  
  
"You shouldn't talk Bellatrix. You're cousin to Sirius Black! A great Gryffindor who fought against the Dark!" Hermione grinned viciously at LeStrange. "The high and mighty Sirius Black, only father figure to Harry Potter. I must say, I look forward to killing his sorry ass. Such a traitor."  
  
"Bitch." Bellatrix hissed. "Crucio."  
  
Hermione slumped slightly but she didn't scream. She smiled eerily at Bellatrix and lifted her head up.  
  
"That the best you got LeStrange? Aren't you better than that? I can throw this stupid curse." Hermione said, hysteria reflected in her voice. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head but she still smiled eerily.  
  
Hermione got to her feet, and threw her attackers off effortlessly. Her eyes rolled back, and were now a bright and burning red.  
  
"Think you can seriously beat me?" Hermione roared as she pushed trees over in her anger.  
  
"Hermione." Draco said softly.  
  
Hermione spun around and the redness subsided. A confused look passed across her face before she put two and two together. The backing up Bellatrix, the fallen trees and the cowering death eaters.  
  
"Get up you useless lumps of flesh!" Hermione said softly. "Lord Voldemort won't appreciate you all cowering in the shadows blubbering wrecks because you couldn't handle one little teenager."  
  
Again her eyes glowed a soft red before changing brown again. The hysteria was still in her voice but it was suppressed.  
  
"Let's leave these losers." Draco said.  
  
"Losers. More like idiots." Hermione said haughtily before heading off to the meeting area.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Ginny trudged to the meeting spot. It was a long walk and Hermione had left before her. It was rather annoying really. Hermione now did everything with Draco.  
  
Sighing, she headed off through a bunch of fallen trees towards the light ahead.  
  
Ginny walked along, picking her way through the thick shrubbery. Suddenly strong arms grabbed her.  
  
"What the fu-" Ginny began, before a hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"Say one more word, I'll slit you throat." A man hissed.  
  
"Question." Ginny said stubbornly.  
  
"One question."  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for and why are you abducting me?"  
  
"Not fair. That is three questions in one."  
  
"But still one question." Ginny persisted. "Now spill."  
  
"My identity is of no use to you, and I was sent by Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to fetch Virginia Weasley, and I am abducting you because you are Virginia Weasley."  
  
"Demutatio Facies." Ginny muttered softly.  
  
"What?" her captor said sharply.  
  
"I am NOT Virginia Weasley. Now if you excuse me, I will like to continue my walk!" Ginny said irritably.  
  
"Yes you are." The man insisted.  
  
"Prove it. Light your wand and tell me I AM Virginia Weasley." Ginny said huffily.  
  
"Lumos." A light appeared to her right and Ginny saw a Hogwarts student, no older than perhaps Harry or Ron standing before her. "You aren't Ginny!"  
  
"Who's Ginny? I thought you were looking for Virginia!" Ginny said, in shock. She had assumed that Harry and Ron had just shown the boy a picture and told him to find her.  
  
"Ginny is Virginia's nickname. She's a really pretty red-head who's about 14 and she goes to Hogwarts." The boy looked down sadly. "I really wanted to meet her. That's why I took up the offer with Potty Potter."  
  
"What's this Ginny like?" Ginny asked deviously. She had totally forgotten about the dark revel.  
  
"She's really pretty and she has blood-red hair. She's a little bit shorter than me, sorta your height." The boy mused.  
  
"Do you like her?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"I've had a crush on her since her second year." The boy admitted.  
  
"What's your name?" Ginny was shocked.  
  
"Blaise Zabini. I'm in Slytherin." The boy stuck out his hand. "And you?"  
  
"Arianna Parola." Ginny said, remembering the name from a book she'd read.  
  
"Well, if you see Ginny, could you tell me?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Sure. But how exactly?"  
  
"Well, just press this little button on this controller. It sends out radio waves and I pick them up on my radio device thing. The waves you send out can ONLY be picked up by me!"  
  
"Cool." Ginny smiled. Suddenly it dropped. THE DARK REVEL! She'd totally forgotten. "I've got to go. I was meeting a friend in the woods and I kind of forgot. Seeya!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ginny raced off, muttering 'Finite Incatatem' under her breath, and her brown hair turned into a deep blood-red.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione stood amongst the death eaters, shooting her attackers death glares occasionally. She was worried. Ginny hadn't shown up.  
  
Suddenly a death eater stumbled into the clearing next to Nott. She/he was gasping for breath. Hermione was sure it was Ginny. She looked like she had run all the way to the clearing.  
  
Ginny panted for a few minutes before her breathing became regular again. She looked up and observed that a lot of the death eaters had their hoods down, including Hermione and Draco.  
  
Ginny had her hood up because it was rather annoying to have it down. She grinned evilly as she watched two mudbloods stumble into the clearing.  
  
"Idiots." Ginny hissed.  
  
"Totally." The man beside her agreed.  
  
Ginny watched in delight as the various muggles came in, being tortured, raped, and killed. The sheer violence of it all simply delighted her to no end.  
  
Smirking, Hermione watched as Ginny became more and more ecstatic. Eventually, after hours of torture and 'fun' the revel ended.  
  
Voldemort stood in the middle of the clearing and started a speech.  
  
"Death eaters, I have an announcement to make. In case my quest for eternal life fails, yet again, then I shall have two heirs ready. These two have been chosen. Could they please step forward."  
  
Hermione and Draco stepped forward. Nott was awed. Hermione threw him a smirk before walking towards the pale man.  
  
"My lord."  
  
"Let it be known to all death eaters that my heirs have been revealed. None can touch them while they are together. Absolutely no one."  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for getting this chapter out really late. I update irregularly and it's really stupid, I know. I'll try to get this story finished. If I fast forward it's because everything is going sooooo slow.  
  
!c3 Qu3£n  
  
*~+~* 


	20. Aftermath

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewests! I am so happy that you all reviewed! Now please. . .  
  
READ ON!  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Ginny lay back on her bed. Her blood red air fanned out around her head. The perfect angel once more. Unbeknownst to her, she'd lain down on top of the radio.  
  
Hermione poked her head around the door.  
  
"Hey Gin, you want anything to eat?"  
  
Ginny's stomach rumbled before she could say anything. Hermione chuckled quietly.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Want anything in particular?"  
  
Ginny sat for a moment before making up her mind.  
  
"Yeah. Hot dogs."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny in shock.  
  
"You want something that muggles make?"  
  
Ginny shrugged.  
  
"They're nice. I reckon whoever invented the hotdog should receive a thousand galleons." Ginny said with a grin.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and closed the door. She snapped her fingers abruptly and a house elf immediately appeared.  
  
"Miss called?"  
  
"Get two hotdogs up to Miss Weasley's room. Pronto."  
  
"Yes Miss."  
  
With a loud crack the house elf disappeared. Hermione smiled to herself. She had just gone into her room and on the table was a tray of food on it with a note.  
  
Hermione sat down and opened the note.  
  
Hermione,  
Figured you were hungry. Had fun at the revel? I guess so since you  
left my charming presence to participate.  
  
I do believe that roast turkey is your favourite food so I sent some  
up. Enjoy.  
  
See you in the morning.  
  
Love Draco.  
  
Hermione smiled at the kind gesture that only Draco could pull off like that. She looked at the turkey at smirked. He'd got it right down to the last detail. Favourite gravy and all.  
  
She quickly devoured the meal and went to Draco's room to go to sleep and thank the boy. (She moved into his room coz I wanted them to be in the same room. *wink wink*)  
  
Hermione opened the door quietly she smiled at the form of Draco as he slept on the bed peacefully. However the moment Hermione closed the door he stirred.  
  
"Mina?" Draco asked sleepily.  
  
Hermione snapped her head up and glared at Draco.  
  
"Mina is that you?" Draco blinked and smiled. "Hey Mina."  
  
Hermione's glare dropped as she realized he was referring to her.  
  
"Hello Dragon."  
  
Draco sat up only to be pushed down again softly by Hermione.  
  
"Go to sleep baby. You need it." Hermione said as she walked off to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione quickly washed and went out onto the balcony. She always went to look at the stars for several minutes before going to sleep.  
  
Hermione leant on the railing and took in the cool night air. She jumped as a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist.  
  
"Hello Draco. I thought I told you to go to sleep." Hermione said as she gathered warmth from Draco's warm body.  
  
"When you weren't asleep yourself? I don't think so. Little hypocrite." Draco teased. "Come to bed love."  
  
Hermione immediately went inside. Draco had never called her 'love' before and it had startled her enough to move on impulse.  
  
"Night Draco." Hermione said sleepily as she snuggled into the bed. Draco put a soft kiss on her forehead before going to his own bed.  
  
"Night love."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Ginny sat in her nightgown, brushing her hair. Suddenly a tapping came from the doors to the balcony. Ginny sat up straight and grabbed her wand. She turned her head slightly and was shocked to see Blaise there.  
  
He looked equally shocked to see her.  
  
Ginny moved and opened the door. She quickly remembered the dark mark and let her hair drop to cover the mark.  
  
"Blaise? What are you doing?" Ginny demanded. "And at Malfoy Manor of all places? You do know that I have to go to sleep sometime."  
  
Blaise stared at the girl, dumbfounded. He had expected to see the Arianna girl. Instead this beauty stood in front of him.  
  
"Gi- Ginny Weasley?" Blaise spluttered.  
  
Ginny smiled. "That's me!"  
  
"Could you come with me? You're expected at the Burrow." Blaise asked nervously as he looked down, as he felt a blush rise up his cheeks.  
  
"I'm not going back to the burrow. I am here for a reason you know." Ginny snapped. The thought of her going back to the burrow was utterly idiotic.  
  
Blaise gulped. Of course. How could he had missed it? Ginny was obviously Malfoy's girlfriend. Why else would she be at Malfoy Manor? Suddenly a fierce anger swept through him.  
  
"Fine. I hope you have fun shagging Malfoy." Blaise spat before heading towards the door.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes angrily.  
  
"Come back here and say that to my face Blaise Orion Zabini!" Ginny hissed.  
  
Blaise stopped. She knew his name. Virginia Weasley knew his full name. Turning around, Blaise looked Ginny in the eye, his gaze unfaltering.  
  
Ginny slapped Blaise sharply.  
  
"Don't you dare accuse me of dating my best friends boyfriend again! If you do you'll find out pretty soon that I'm not just a pretty face!" Ginny said warningly. "Now get out before I get any angrier."  
  
"I wouldn't mind." Blaise said simply as he looked at the girl before him. She was even cuter when she was angry.  
  
Ginny glared at the boy for all she was worth. The boy stepped back at the unexpected move. Blaise looked at Ginny hesitatingly.  
  
Ginny nearly screamed in frustration.  
  
"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Ginny said exasperatedly. Blaise grinned happily and pulled her into a full-blown kiss.  
  
Ginny moaned slightly. Blaise broke the kiss off smiling. Ginny wanted more and advanced on the boy but he held her off.  
  
"Now now Gin. If you want more you'll have to come with me to the Burrow. Your brother and Potter are sure that Malfoy is going to rape you without their, I quote, 'special and tender care against his type.'"  
  
Ginny scowled before pouting.  
  
"Aw, do I have to?" Ginny said, putting on a puppy-dog face. "Please Blaise?"  
  
Ginny said as she toyed with his hair playfully. Blaise closed his eyes and swallowed. The girls close proximity was stirring up powerful emotions.  
  
"Gin." Blaise groaned.  
  
"You could stay here if it's too late to go back home." Ginny said seductively.  
  
Blaise shoved all the suggestive ideas that came up in his mind and forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand. Get Ginny to Burrow and then he can fantasize as much as he wanted.  
  
"Ginny. Don't do this to me." Blaise whispered.  
  
"What Blaise?" Ginny teased as she pushed him onto a chair and sat down on his lap.  
  
Blaise made one last effort to resist the girl in front of him. He pushed her off him and stood up.  
  
"Not now Ginny." Blaise croaked.  
  
Ginny glared at the boy.  
  
"Can't take a risk? So Slytherins are just cowards and can't stand up for their own wants and desires? I thought otherwise." Ginny demanded. "I should've known not to show my feelings to anyone."  
  
Ginny sat down at her vanity.  
  
"Go! What are you waiting for?" Ginny snapped as she continued to brush her hair.  
  
"Ginny." Blaise said exasperatedly.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Ginny said firmly. "Now what are you waiting for."  
  
She never got her answer. She felt a kiss press at the side of her neck. They trailed down her neck until Blaise was face to face with Ginny.  
  
"Mmmm. Blaise." Ginny breathed.  
  
Blaise placed a punishing kiss on Ginny's lips, harsh and demanding.  
  
"Don't you ever talk like that again. You're better than that." Blaise whispered.  
  
Ginny nodded in submission as she wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck. Suddenly the kisses ceased.  
  
"Blaise, don't stop. Please." Ginny said as she opened her blue eyes.  
  
"Get changed. We're going to the Burrow. If I don't return to the Burrow with you then I'm dead." Blaise said softly.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in horror and they hardened to steel.  
  
"That's it. Potter and Weasel are dead!" Ginny snarled. "They are NOT going to threaten my boyfriend."  
  
Blaise froze as he heard what Ginny said.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Blaise asked in disbelief.  
  
Ginny turned around.  
  
"So you object?" Ginny hissed dangerously low.  
  
"No Gin." Blaise said soothingly. "Just get changed. As much as I don't want to hand you over to Potter. I want to stick around long enough to see your face again."  
  
Ginny smiled and went into her walk-in wardrobe. She quickly changed and waved her wand. Beside her bed was a note about why she was leaving.  
  
"Come on Blaise." Ginny said as she summoned her broom.  
  
"Sure you need your broom?" Blaise asked cheekily. Ginny smirked.  
  
"Of course I'll need it Blaise. How else am I going to get to the Burrow?" Ginny said innocently.  
  
"Why you cheeky little..." Blaise said.  
  
Ginny smirked again.  
  
"Well Blaise. If you insist, I guess I'll use your broom." Ginny said as she settled herself comfortably against the boys lean form.  
  
It was Blaise's turn to smirk.  
  
"Alright Gin."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Ron paced the room in frustration.  
  
"Where is he?" Ron moaned as he sat down.  
  
"Here." Blaise said as he stepped through the door.  
  
"Have you got her?" Ron demanded.  
  
In a flurry of robes and blood red hair, Ron and Harry each received slaps on their faces and Harry had the Full Body Bind on him and Ron was strapped to the chair.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny shrieked in anger. "WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU THINKING? YOU RUINED MY WHOLE EASTER HOLIDAYS! I WAS HAVING A GOOD TIME!"  
  
Harry merely looked at Ginny in confusion.  
  
"Incantatem Finite." Harry was released of his body bind.  
  
"Blaise!" Ginny said, an upset look on her face.  
  
"On a first name basis with Zabini?" Harry snarled viciously.  
  
"Yes I am Potter. Deal with it. Besides, I thought someone had a thing against Slytherins. Hypocrite." Ginny replied indifferently as she turned back to her boyfriend.  
  
"I was having fun!" Ginny pouted.  
  
"Don't worry Gin. I was merely saving you a lot of explaining. The ministry could pull you up for this you know?" Blaise said, frowning.  
  
"But I've go-" Ginny stopped. She had a ministry blocked wand. How was she going to explain that? "I forgot."  
  
"It's okay Gin."  
  
"Since when did you call Ginny 'Gin' Zabini?" Ron roared.  
  
"Stupefy." Ginny said simply. "Oops. I forgot."  
  
Ginny eyed Harry skeptically and threw him backwards and tied him down to the chair.  
  
"Silencio." Harry's protests were soon silenced.  
  
"Harry. I would like to remind you what I told you in the library room. You have no fucking right to do this to me as you had no right to grope me then. Stupid fucking bastard." Ginny whispered, her face inches away from Harry's.  
  
Harry kissed Ginny. He grinned victoriously as she pulled away disgusted.  
  
Blaise who had been standing directly behind Ginny, couldn't hear any of the conversation and hadn't seen the kiss.  
  
"Ginny?" Blaise asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Blaise. Harry is just being an insufferable bastard like he was when I was in the library secret room. Where he-" Ginny stopped and looked away.  
  
"What Gin?" Blaise pressed as he brushed away a tear.  
  
"He tried to fucking rape me!" Ginny screamed. "Happy?"  
  
Blaise barely kept his rage suppressed.  
  
"I'll punish him sometime, k?" Blaise whispered into Ginny's ear.  
  
"Now." Ginny said evilly.  
  
Blaise nodded.  
  
"Potter. I'm terribly sorry about the long wait to get Ginny back but now I'm not sorry at all. Actually I wished I'd left her at Malfoy Manor. Better than bringing her back here." Blaise snarled.  
  
"Cru-"  
  
Ginny grabbed the boy's wand.  
  
"What Gin?" Blaise said, his features immediately softening.  
  
"Use my wand." Ginny said. "Trust me."  
  
Blaise nodded and cast the unforgivable.  
  
Harry twitched uncontrollably in the chair. Ginny smiled. The torture purely delighting her.  
  
"That's enough Zabini." Ginny said sternly.  
  
Blaise was annoyed.  
  
"But Gin..."  
  
Blaise was cut off by a kiss from Ginny.  
  
"Shhhh. We can always have fun with Potter later." Ginny said as she kissed Blaise again.  
  
By then Harry had recovered and had watched the entire exchange. Anger boiled through him. He tore the fine rope and launched himself at the pair.  
  
"Immobulus." Ginny said as she grabbed her wand. "Blaise. Can we please please please go back to Draco's?"  
  
Blaise glowered.  
  
"Like Malfoy do you?" Blaise snarled.  
  
Again Ginny slapped him.  
  
"Blaise Zabini! I told you before that he's my best friend's boyfriend. I do NOT like him in that way." Ginny said huffily.  
  
"Sorry Gin. Jealous type." Blaise said grinning.  
  
"Let's go already." Ginny said.  
  
"Ok. Just wait a moment." Blaise said. He turned to face Harry. "You touch my girlfriend one more time or look at her like that again, I will personally make sure that you don't live to see another day."  
  
Before he exited the room he ended all spells and left the Burrow.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione woke up sleepily and looked at the fallen angel beside her. She kissed him lightly.  
  
"Come on Dragon. Sleepy head." Hermione murmured as she got dressed.  
  
"Mione. It's way too early to get up." Draco muttered before he summoned her back to him. She was halfway finished dressing. "Come on Mione."  
  
Hermione sighed and snuggled into Draco.  
  
"Fine. But only for half an hour."  
  
"Thank you Mina." Draco said as he draped an arm across her belly.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco grinned at the sleeping girl next to him. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was 9:00.  
  
"Come on Mione. Look who slept in!"  
  
Hermione blinked her eyes and looked at Draco's fuzzy outline.  
  
"Draco. It's too early." Hermione said.  
  
"It's nine o'clock and you're late for charms." Draco said through a grin.  
  
Hermione immediately shot out of bed and grabbed a brush as she dragged it through her hair and continued buttoning up her blouse.  
  
"Mina I was joking." Draco laughed.  
  
Hermione swiveled around and glared at the boy.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said shrilly. "That is NOT funny!"  
  
"Still the same book worm Granger." Draco sighed dramatically.  
  
Hermione nearly slapped him but refrained herself.  
  
"Do you know it is impossible to stay mad at you Drakie?" Hermione said as she faked Pansy's voice.  
  
"Pansy?" Draco spluttered.  
  
"Awww. Drakie!" Hermione said shrilly. "I thought you loved me! Not the mudblood. I didn't know I had to be the mudblood to make you love me."  
  
Draco scowled.  
  
"Now Hermione Granger Avery. THAT wasn't funny. Pansy and me, in the same bed?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "That makes me sick."  
  
Hermione kissed Draco softly.  
  
"I'm checking on Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
"Seeya Mina. Don't be late for breakfast." Draco called.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione opened the door softly and was surprised to find Ginny in the same bed as Blaise Zabini. She grinned and slammed the door abruptly.  
  
"Virginia Weasley!" Hermione said in a very good Mrs. Weasley voice.  
  
Ginny immediately sat up.  
  
"Mum. It's not what it looks like. I didn't..." Ginny spotted Hermione laughing. "HERMIONE!"  
  
Blaise sat up. His clothes from last night still on.  
  
"Gin?" Blaise asked sleepily. "Granger?"  
  
Hermione snapped her head up quickly.  
  
"The name is Hermione Granger Avery." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Hermione. I would appreciate it if you didn't snap at my boyfriend." Ginny said boredly.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
Blaise slipped out of the bed with feline grace. He reminded Hermione of Draco.  
  
Blaise put a simple straightening spell on his robes and fixed his hair before walking out the door.  
  
"See you at breakfast Gin." Blaise said before walking out of the door.  
  
The moment he left Hermione launched herself at Ginny. She shook Ginny's hand fiercely.  
  
"Congratulations Ginny!" Hermione said. "I always knew you had an eye for boys besides the Potter incident. In my opinion you picked a very good one."  
  
"Are you hitting on Blaise?" A cold voice drawled from the door.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione said happily. "Guess what? Ginny's got a new boyfriend! It's Blaise!"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And best of all, he's a SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"No shit Avery." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
'So that's the way you want to play?' Hermione thought. "Well Malfoy." Hermione dragged his name out. "I suggest you rethink your strategy. This Avery isn't going to swoon like other girls do."  
  
Hermione then shook Ginny's hand one last time before walking out the door imperiously.  
  
"Is it just me or is she acting Malfoyish?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It looks like hanging out around me rubbed off on her." Draco chuckled. "She thinks it's a game. Well in that case. Let the hunt begin!"  
  
*~+~*  
  
Ginny ran to Blaise, a smile plastered across her face. She sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Aw no more?" Blaise teased.  
  
"You'll have to earn it." Ginny said simply before attacking her eggs.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: A lot of fluff. FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF! The reason I chose Blaise is because to find a Gryffindor who is in a Slytherin's house, you'll have to get a Slytherin. We immediately rule out Goyle and Crabbe since they have brains the size of peanuts and since Blaise is unisex, we can make him/her a guy. FLUFF!  
  
!c3 Qu3£n  
  
*~+~* 


	21. Revelation

A/N: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER AND REALLY WISHED I DID BUT I DON'T.  
  
AND BEFORE YOU SCROLL DOWN TO THE STORY! PLEASE READ THIS: I have a new pet story, I'm kinda wrapped up in that. So I wouldn't mind if you read it. It's called daughter of the dark. So yeah. Oh, and the next time I update I'll be gothic ice queen. I know, I changed my penname a couple months ago but I'm sorry. So yeah, just keep that in mind.  
  
Reviews: I do not care what kind of reviews you give, any is fine. Compliments, flames, tips, ideas, anything.  
  
Draco-futureBF: Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry this took so long. I kind of do that. I update really irregularly. Thanks again!  
  
LorSparrow: Thank you! Please come again! :P lol and what exactly are you talking about? What do you say about your stories? I'm confused. But, then again, I'm always confused!  
  
Rebecca: Alright, so you didn't exactly review but that's ok. Thanks for the good comments. Lalalalalala! How waz krismas? :P Yay! I'm going to invent my own language! When I can be bothered of course. :P lol hahahahahaha!  
  
Stephanie: Are you going to review? Or are you just expecting me to email you each chapter? :P lol. Don't worry, those scary toilets don't contain any rapists and they aren't going to kill you. :P lol  
  
Thank you to all my reviewests! I am so happy that you all reviewed! Now please. . .  
  
READ ON!  
  
*~+~* (*~+~* is kindly taken from another story)  
  
Hermione sat down eating her breakfast, ignoring Draco blatantly. She even ignored the hand the crept up her leg, playing with her teasingly.  
  
When it got too far, Hermione slapped the hand and left the table fully aware of the lust-filled eyes that followed her.  
  
She smirked. This was fun.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione went into Voldemort's chambers and sat opposite the older wizard.  
  
"Lord could I call you something more friendly?" Hermione asked curiously. "You know like call you Tom or something."  
  
Voldemort turned to face the girl in front of him. Narrowing his eyes he detected no sign of falsehood. He nodded.  
  
"Tom, could you teach me some of your secret spells that you don't tell anyone? Like how to do wandless magic." Hermione asked.  
  
"It's simple really. You have to undergo intense physical pain or emotional pain in order for the power to waken." Voldemort said.  
  
Hermione stood up and stood away from Voldemort.  
  
"Please hit me with Crutacious." Hermione said.  
  
"With pleasure. Crucio."  
  
Hermione twitched and writhed on the floor. The agony was so intense that she couldn't breathe. Small shrieks of pain emitted from her mouth but nothing more.  
  
Ten minutes into the curse, Hermione still hadn't broken. Voldemort was about to apply more pressure when he suddenly flew back.  
  
The spell was broken and Hermione had passed out.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione blinked to see the face of a very worried Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny. What's the problem?" Hermione asked curiously. "Hey why am I in Tom's chamber?"  
  
"Miss. Avery you wished to practice wandless magic. The intense physical pain that I put you under released the barrier that stops up the amount of power that you can use."  
  
Draco stood there, smirking.  
  
"Avery couldn't handle it? Tut tut tut. Losing your touch there. I guess it's the same with all Gryffindors. Can't take too much pain." Draco said with that damn smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said angrily. The mere glare sent Draco stepping back a few paces.  
  
"Impressive Avery."  
  
Hermione glared at Draco again before getting to her feet.  
  
"I'm going. This is getting too weird." Hermione said as she waved her hands around wildly. Immediately the doors flew open and Hermione stepped through them. The doors slammed as soon as she walked out.  
  
"Very impressive."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione paced in her/Draco's room. She needed to control her power. A mere thought made something explode or float. She'd been pacing for a few hours now and with every hour passing, something new exploded.  
  
Sighing, she fell back on the bed. She concentrated on a book on the bookshelf and tried to make it come towards her slowly.  
  
The book shot out of the shelf and nearly smashed into her face. Instead a hand shot out and grabbed the flying book.  
  
"Thank god for your super fast seeker skills Malfoy." Hermione said gratefully, still keeping the façade up.  
  
"No problem Avery." Draco said smirking.  
  
"Can I slap that smirk off your face now?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"I don't call that an award for saving your face from being slapped off by a book." Draco said as he lounged on the couch by the fire.  
  
Hermione suddenly got an idea. She grinned evilly and walked over to the couch.  
  
"Is this?" Hermione asked as she sat down on his lap and kissed him. She quickly worked her way down to his neck where she nipped him hard enough for blood to trickle out.  
  
Hermione sucked on the blood greedily.  
  
"You taste nice." Hermione said cheekily.  
  
"What can I say? It's a habit." Draco said, the Malfoy smirk still firmly in place.  
  
"Goodnight Draco." Hermione said as she promptly got off and with a thought sent several things flying in her direction.  
  
Draco gaped at the girl. Cheeky little brat!  
  
"Come back here!" Draco demanded as he summoned her (once again). "Cheeky little brat."  
  
Hermione giggled which was promptly cut off by a kiss from Draco. Hermione inwardly grinned. Draco broke off and smiled.  
  
"I won! I won!" Hermione cried happily.  
  
"What?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty mind about it." Hermione said.  
  
Draco wasn't listening. He was kissing his way down Hermione's neck.  
  
"Mmmm. Draco. That's nice."  
  
"Come on love. Let's go to sleep."  
  
Hermione didn't even bother to object. She merely flicked her wand and transfigured her clothing. The pair went to sleep in Draco's bed, tired.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Her surroundings were slightly different. Something warm was draped across her stomach.  
  
Hermione rolled over to come face to face with Draco. Memories from the previous night flooded into Hermione's mind and she smiled at Draco's sleeping form.  
  
She kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head." Hermione said softly before leaving to get changed.  
  
"Aw Mina. Can't I stay in bed for just half an hour more?" Draco muttered.  
  
"You are not doing that again!" Hermione said impatiently. "Now you get out of that bed before I get angry."  
  
Draco grumbled about being woken up at the crack of dawn and got out of bed. Hermione kissed Draco again to make him happy and went out the corridor.  
  
"We're going to be training to handle our new powers." Hermione said before she left.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco and Hermione stood obediently outside Voldemort's chambers while they practiced with various objects.  
  
Hermione got her fluffy bunny to fly over to her, at 150 mp/h.  
  
Fortunately for her, Draco still kept his seeker abilities up. Draco wasn't as powerful as she was but he had more control over the object.  
  
A bit like his emotions. Hermione thought absently.  
  
"Yes, a bit like my emotions." Draco said.  
  
'Huh? Did I say that out loud? Oh my god. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. Wait a moment. That makes me a bit of a hypocrite doesn't it? If he has control over his emotions then he can control whether or not he gets hurt or not, right? Oh my god. Such an idiot Hermione.'  
  
"You're not an idiot." Draco said as he had the bunny circling the room.  
  
'Alright. Either I'm insane (Draco made a disapproving noise at this) alright, or Draco can hear my thoughts. Draco, these are my thoughts. Are you listening to them?'  
  
"Hermione. You are talking. I can hear your voice loud and clear." Draco said as he concentrated on the bunny.  
  
'Will he stop concentrating on my bunny for a moment and realize that this a revelation here?'  
  
"What revelation?" Draco asked curiously. The bunny dropped to the ground and he turned to face Hermione.  
  
'I am thinking this. Can you hear me?'  
  
-'Yeah, of course I can. Who does she think she's kidding?'-  
  
'Say that again Draco Lucius Malfoy and I will personally slap you ten times before I hex you.'  
  
-'What? I didn't say anything? What the hell is happening?'-  
  
'Yeah sure, he didn't say anything. Conceited, arrogant, smug, adorable... jeeze. Can't even swear at him in my head. Man Hermione you need to see a psychiatrist.'  
  
-'A psychiatrist? I don't think so. More like the mental doctor.'-  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
Hermione glared at Draco angrily.  
  
-'What? I didn't do a thing? Why the hell is she glaring at me? This is pissing me off!'-  
  
'Yeah, pissing him off. He's the one who should go to a mental doctor!'  
  
It was Draco's turn to glare at Hermione.  
  
-'Little bitch! I refuse to go to a mental asylum!'-  
  
'Wait, did he just call me a bitch?'  
  
-'Huh? Jeeze, she's weird. Why's she talking to herself?'-  
  
'You should talk!'  
  
-'Whoa, hang on a second. I was thinking all of that. Did you HEAR that?'-  
  
'Man you are slow! I've been thinking this as well! Man we're BOTH idiots!'  
  
-'SICK! WE CAN READ EACHOTHER'S MIND!'-  
  
'Draco, don't shout. It hurts my brain.'  
  
-'Sorry. We gotta find old Tommy boy and tell him!'-  
  
'Exactly what I've been trying to tell you for the past 15 minutes.'  
  
Hermione stood up and went into Voldemort's chambers, and inside was Ginny.  
  
"Hi Gin. What's up with you?" Hermione asked, as she noticed how pale the girl was.  
  
"Nothing 'Mione. Just here in case you guys accidentally hurt yourselves." Ginny spluttered.  
  
A strong hand placed itself on Ginny comfortingly and she relaxed slightly.  
  
"Now, you two are both capable of wandless magic, as you know. However, Miss. Weasley has discovered that you are capable of more, that is, if you are part of the prophecy that she read." Voldemort said, as he leaned back.  
  
'Wait, Ginny's read a prophecy and suddenly we get extra powers?'  
  
-'Doesn't make sense to me either.'-  
  
'But nothing ever makes sense to you.'  
  
-'Shut up Avery.'-  
  
'Back to last names are we?'  
  
-'Shut up!'-  
  
'Whatever Draco dear.'  
  
"However, what you are not aware of, is the fact that both of you can master any known language and several unknown ones, very quickly. That is quite an advantage to the dark side since we will need a few powerful death eaters to negotiate with creatures such as vampires, banshees, werewolves, trolls, and that sort of thing." Voldemort paused to see the two children's reactions.  
  
Hermione was gaping openly at Voldemort. Last summer she was just an extra smart muggle-born witch. Now she was some pureblood protégée that had extra powers that was super rich.  
  
"As well as this you are both capable of unaided flight. This will take some training to master. I have not mastered it for the very reason that I just couldn't be bothered." Voldemort sighed and continued. "And finally, one of you shall be a seer, and the other will have the ability to conjure things out of thin air. That WOULD be fun."  
  
Hermione was still gaping. However, Draco was standing there, looking extremely bored. Hermione nearly slapped him but restrained herself. How could he be so disrespectful?  
  
'What an arrogant little...'  
  
-'An arrogant little what?'-  
  
'Shut up you!'  
  
-'No thanks.'-  
  
'Shut up Draco or I WILL make you!'  
  
-'Speak for yourself HERMIONE.'-  
  
'Argh! You are so IRRITATING!'  
  
-'Why thank you very much! My main goal in life is to irritate you as much as possible.'-  
  
'Git.'  
  
-'Hey! That is RUDE!'-  
  
'Speak for yourself DRACO.'  
  
-'Don't use MY comebacks.'-  
  
'Fine then.'  
  
-'Fine then.'-  
  
'Practice what you preach.'  
  
-'What are you now? A priest?'-  
  
'Arrogant little, butt-faced, PIG!'  
  
-'Bitch.'-  
  
'You know, I would be feeling sorry for you for being so ugly but no, I'm too busy feeling sorry for myself for having to look at you! HA!'  
  
-'Bitch.'-  
  
'Is that all you can think of?'  
  
-'Shut up!'-  
  
'Wow, you're unoriginal.'  
  
-'You are THE MOST irritating person I have EVER met in my WHOLE... ENTIRE... LIFE!'-  
  
'Why thank you.'  
  
Voldemort cleared his throat and snatched the attention of the two teens in their silent battle. They immediately snapped their heads to attention.  
  
*~Voldemort's perception of Draco and Hermione's silent fight~*  
  
I watched as my two protégées started making wild gestures at each other without uttering a word. This WAS amusing. More amusing than the crutacious curse, and that was saying something.  
  
Hermione threw her arms in the air in desperation. I chuckled slightly. This really WAS funny. Draco looked smug in return.  
  
Hermione then glared at Draco viciously and Draco looked very indignant about what she said. Now Hermione looked smug. This is confusing. What was happening? This really IS confusing.  
  
Then they just glared at each other. This isn't supposed to happen. They're supposed to BOND. Not glare at each other like no tomorrow! Right, Draco just raised an eyebrow at Hermione and she just gestures at him fiercely.  
  
Now that was funny. I've NEVER seen a Malfoy lose their cool but this WAS funny. I just saw Draco Malfoy lose his cool. That REALLY is strange.  
  
Now Hermione looks really victorious and Draco is just rolling his eyes. He shouldn't do that. It's bad for the persona he shows. Alright, now Draco just looks INDIGNANT. That's weird. Ha, this really is funny.  
  
Right, we've wasted enough time. I clear my throat and they just snap to attention with amazement on their faces. Now I've NEVER EVER seen an Avery with a look of astonishment like Hermione did just then. Ha, I could be amused all day by this.  
  
*~End of Voldemort's point of view~*  
  
"Now that you've finished you're amusing little gesture battle, what are your opinions?" Voldemort queried.  
  
Hermione blushed ever so slightly.  
  
"I haven't exactly experienced any of the specific powers. But wandless magic has already shown itself and I DO have a knack at learning languages. When I attended my muggle primary school we learnt French and I found it extremely easy. I thought it was just my know-it-all brain kicking in." Hermione stopped blabbering as she reprimanded herself.  
  
'Sap! Are you an idiot Hermione? You're blabbering in front of your master, Lord and teacher. You are such a sap!'  
  
-'The great Hermione Granger admits to herself that she's a sap that blabbers too much. It's a miracle thank the gods!'-  
  
'SHUT UP DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY!'  
  
-'Looks like the know-it-all doesn't know my full name. It's actually just Draco Lucius Malfoy, not DRACONIS. That is REALLY idiotic.'-  
  
'ARGH!'  
  
"And you Draco?"  
  
"Well my lord, I have done a little unaided flight. When I'm extremely angry I tend to float a couple of meters. I've also had some flashes of images. I don't really understand them but I think I'm the seer. Which means HERMIONE gets to conjure things from the air." Draco said, his voice full of envy.  
  
"WOOHOO!" Hermione pumped her fist in the air in triumph.  
  
'In your face FERRET!'  
  
-'If you call me ferret again I will personally make sure you are PERMANENTLY turned into one.'-  
  
'Shut up ferret. I'm better at Transfiguration.'  
  
-'I topped the subject last year so HA!'-  
  
'DAMN! No wait, you tied WITH ME! So HA!'  
  
-'But I topped Potions AND, please stress AND, Arithmancy AND, again please stress AND, Ancient Runes. Both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes you do alongside me and I topped all three subjects. Beat that!'-  
  
'I topped Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic. Explain THAT mister.'  
  
-'SIMPLE! Care of magical creatures is because that great...'-  
  
'DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM NAMES!'  
  
-'Alright, because PROFESSOR Hagrid favours you and Potty and Weasel, and History of Magic because you actually DON'T fall asleep. I take notes but I end up falling asleep towards the end that I miss some of the important details. Well, Charms is because you're good at it.'-  
  
Draco was looking very smug and had his infamous smirk plastered on his face. Hermione was completely outraged.  
  
'And the only reason you topped Potions is because SNAPE FAVOURS YOU BEYOND BELIEF! And you topped Ancient Runes because the teacher is a friend of your father!'  
  
-'I'm one up on you. I topped DADA along with Potty.'-  
  
'I can't believe I'm listening to you. I REFUSE TO DEAL WITH YOUR CHILDISH COMPETITIVENESS!'  
  
-'So deal. I'm not going away any time soon. In case you haven't noticed this is my mansion.'-  
  
'Stuff you Malfoy.'  
  
-'I extend the same courtesy to you Avery.'-  
  
"You shall be practicing to master these new powers." Voldemort said after waiting a few minutes. "That is all. Dismissed."  
  
Hermione walked out with Draco tailing. Once out of earshot, she immediately started yelling at him.  
  
"YOU ARE SO DISRESPECTFUL! WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER SAY IF HE KNEW THAT YOU WERE BEING SUCH A JERK TOWARDS OUR LORD? THAT MOVE COULD GET YOU CRUCIFIED. DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE OF SHOCK HORROR?" Hermione shrieked shrilly.  
  
"You really shouldn't yell. Sound travels far along these corridors." Draco said softly.  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Hermione said at the top of her voice. "NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE CRUCIFIED YOU WILL BE RESPECTFUL!"  
  
Draco was stunned. He didn't think Hermione would get this worked up. It was rather cute really, her face was flushed, and her eyes burned brightly in anger, and her whole body was trembling.  
  
"Shhhhh."  
  
-'Calm down Hermione.'-  
  
Draco cupped Hermione's cheek and watched as her anger left her face. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she saw Ginny standing there with Blaise.  
  
"Hi Ginny."  
  
Ginny smirked.  
  
"I didn't know that Draco was THAT imposing. Merely cupped your cheek and you calm down." Ginny teased.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Hermione retorted. "Tell me, is one simple shoulder squeeze really enough for you to relax and get your confidence back?"  
  
Ginny blushed and moved slightly closer to Blaise.  
  
"So, what's with you being in Voldemort's chamber?" Draco asked Blaise curiously. "I thought that you didn't want to be a death eater."  
  
"I was persuaded otherwise." Blaise cocked his head. "Can you guess how?"  
  
Draco feigned idiocy.  
  
"Duh, I dunno Blaise, why don't you tell me?" Draco asked in his best retarded voice.  
  
'That's right, act the retard you are.'  
  
Draco turned fiercely on Hermione. He stuck a finger at Hermione and prodded her in the chest.  
  
-'You should talk!'-  
  
Hermione was greatly offended.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione whispered in a deadly voice.  
  
'Ungrateful psychotic bastard!'  
  
Draco raised a thin eyebrow questioningly as his icy stare searched the depths of her chocolate eyes. Suddenly he burst out laughing.  
  
"Hermione, you really have to watch your language." Draco chuckled. "Perhaps you should block me out of your mind."  
  
"How?" Hermione asked, completing forgetting about the other two. "I can't feel you in my mind."  
  
"I'll do some romping then!" Draco's eyes glinted at the idea of romping around in Hermione's mind.  
  
Immediately he sought out the connection he felt before and sent himself down the connection. A silver cord spilt from his body sending him into the silver shadow Draco. Once in his shadow body, he watched his body collapse to the floor.  
  
-'Don't worry Hermione. I'm fine.'-  
  
Draco watched Hermione relax after catching his body. Looking around, he looked at everyone's auras curiously. Dipping his hand into his black streak he felt the dark power course through him. He immediately knew that was his wicked streak. It tainted his otherwise pure silver and green aura.  
  
Looking at Hermione he looked in amazement at the mix of silver, gold, red, and green. It looked like a Christmas decoration. Her aura had a dimmed look about it and dipping his hand into the dimmed aura he felt the dark power course through him again.  
  
Spinning around he saw that Ginny and Blaise had left. Sighing, Draco stepped into Hermione completely and felt his mind being absorbed completely by Hermione's body. He nearly cried out softly in pain at the ripping sensation he felt.  
  
He no longer could feel that connection with his body anymore. Opening his eyes he saw himself staring at his body. Draco separated himself from Hermione's mind to prevent the melding of their two minds. Draco smiled inwardly.  
  
Hermione felt a jerking in her mind. Ah, Draco. Delving into the depths of her mind she found his presence riffling through her memories. Summoning some inner energy she wrapped her mind around his and threw him out of her mind and felt a ripping sensation.  
  
The girl fell to the ground and clutched her head in pain. There was a ringing in her ears and an extremely painful stinging in her mind. She felt a hand cup her cheek. That would be Draco.  
  
"'Mione. 'Mione." Draco called softly as Hermione writhed in pain. He knew that she wouldn't be injured that much. Grabbing his wand, Draco quickly murmured a pain blocking spell.  
  
Hermione blinked slightly as her view came into focus. Draco was hovering above her with a slightly worried expression on his face.  
  
"I'm fine Draco." Hermione soothed before passing out.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Alright, I reckon the mind talk thing was funny. It'll stop. You know that whole elaborate dance just then. Well this mind talk thing is just a manifestation of all their extra power. :P K, review! I'll try to put another chapter out soon. Holidays and all. I'm sorry I haven't updated regularly and I extended this chapter for compensation. It was half the size before I extended it so yeah.  
  
Slytherin's Dark Angel: TOMMY BOY?! Hmm... interesting...  
  
g0-h!© !c3 Qu3£n~H0p3 y0u h@d @ M3®r¥ çH®1$-m@$ & å |-|/\pP¥ ??w ¥?å®~  
  
*~+~* 


	22. Moonlight Revelations

**A/N**

To the loyal and wonderful reviewers of Ic3Qu3en:

No, I'm not her. I'm her best friend.

And I figured you all had the right to know that these stories will never again be updated.

Ic3Qu3en was killed on May 3rd in a Hang-gliding accident, in Hainan, China.

She will be sorely missed - she was like my own sister.

TheFlameFaerie.


End file.
